Bleeding Inwardly
by Blue Angels Song
Summary: This is my take on Erik and Christine story. It has a back story of Bronte Jane Eyre with a Phantom of the Opera twist. Christine was orphan at seven years old and was sent to live with her Uncle Harrison but he passed away two years later. Now she lives with her Aunt Mrs. Roberts and her three children James, Eve, and Gertie. How will Christine find love or will it find her.
1. Preface

Bleeding Inwardly

Preface

An Erik and Christine Phantom of the Opera romance/drama with a back story of Brontë's Jane Eyre. This is my first story I have written in a long time and the first I have ever thought of posting on this site. I have long wanted to write this after having a dream one night. That would not leave me alone. I could not take it anymore and decided to write it. Do NOT look for complete matches of either story, or movie though I did borrow off Andrew Lloyd Webber, a little Kay, and Jane Eyre. I also changed a few Jane Eyre characters and Phantom characters to fit my story, etc. Some areas will closely resemble Jane Eyre, and some will resemble Phantom. This is my very own adaptation. I also changed around ages and years and dates to work better. This gives Erik and Christine a different back story and brings a whole new light to the characters.

Just as a warning this story will have a M rating. It is also gothic tale, darker in nature at times filled to the brim with angst - tragic - shocking at times, with shocking "surprises" But I CAN NOT, DO NOT, WILL NOT ever write or read unhappy endings. Please keep that in mind as you read. Situations are not always as they appear ... To ease tension when needed, it will also contain fluff, humor, lighthearted moments and sexual situations that become very explicit further into story also to clear up a few things before we get into the story. I like to read long stories and so I will write them to. If you do not like long stories move along. I promise I will finish what I start and can't stand when some writers upload a story and don't plan on finishing it.

Disclaimer- I own nothing of Andrew Lloyd Webber Phantom of the Opera or Brontë's Jane Eyre (in public domain).

And so, without further a due I give you my tale of Phantom...


	2. Chapter 1- Rain and a Book

Disclaimer: Sorry don't own POTO or JE:( they belong to their rightful owners. I just like to borrow them for my enjoyment and yours. Please don't sue! With that I give you the first chapter of Bleeding Inwardly….

Chapter 1- Rain and a Book

There was no possibility of taking a walk today as I sat and looked out the big window of the small breakfast-room. The cold November winter wind had brought with it clouds so dark and a rain so thick that any outdoor exercise was out of the question. The trees in the front yard were nearly leaf less blowing in the sweet November wind. I was sad to see it rain again. I loved taking long walks, especially if it got me out and away from my aunt, Mrs. Henrietta Roberts and my three cousins for the afternoon. I hated coming home and my nurse maid Betty would often times have to find me and drag me home. I had one friend since I came to live with my aunt some three years ago, after my parents died from consumption, leaving me alone. He was a boy that lived some three miles down the drive. The boy, Erik, was a little older than I; about four years older and sometimes, when we'd play games, I would sing; other times I told him about the stories papa would tell me. We would talk about everything and nothing at all and he would just listen. Today was not one of the days I could just run away and escape the world I was stuck in. I did not like my lack of physical superiority of my cousins Evelyn, James, and Gertrude. Evelyn, James and Gertrude were now clustered around their mama in the drawing-room getting their picture painted. They looked perfectly happy for the time, neither quarrelling nor crying. Me, she had dismissed from joining the group, saying that I was not a part of the family. That she regretted to be under the necessity of keeping me at a distance. She never wants me around to socialize with her or my cousins. Always keeping me at arm's length, unless her children said that I did something wrong. Then she would summon me to the drawing room and my cousins would spew lies after lies. Then I would be the one getting punished for something they did wrong. That's until she heard from Betty and could discover by her own observation that I was developing in a good honest and more sociable childlike disposition, a more lighter, attractive nature than her own children. Must she really exclude me from privileges intended for the inner family?

Earlier she had me summoned to the drawing-room to talk to me about my behavior.

"What did Betty say I have done Mrs. Roberts this time?" I questioned.

"Christine, I don't like questions of that nature. Besides, there is something in your attitude that is forbidden in a child your age, talking up to her elders in that type of manner." "Go find a seat somewhere and remain there until you can speak pleasantly, or remain silent until you do."

A small breakfast-room adjoined with the drawing-room. I found my feet leading me there and I slipped inside the room. There was a small book shelf inside the room. It was one of my favorite rooms. Since I am not allowed in the big library which contains all the first editions of my uncle's favorite books. I found myself a book to take me away from my life at Florence Hall. I went to my reading spot by the big window behind the big thick curtains sitting on the pillow I gather my feet and sit cross legged. And nearly close the sapphire curtains around me. To allow my escape from one world to another world and lose myself in the tale of the Arabian Nights. At intervals between pages I looked up to study the November afternoon scene around me and wish I was anywhere but here. I lost myself in the desert lands full of sand and sun. With the book on my knee, I was then happy. As happy at least in my own way. I feared nothing but interruption, and that came all too soon with the arrival of my three cousins. The breakfast-room slammed open.

"Boo! Madame Dope!" cried the voice of James Roberts. Then he paused in the room he thought was apparently empty.

"Where the Dickens is she?" he continued. "Eve, Gertie!" He called out to his sisters. "Christine is not here tell mama she ran out into the rain-stupid animal."

"It was a good idea that I drew the curtain around me," I thought to myself. I wished fervently he would not discover my hiding place. Nor would James Roberts found it out himself. He was not of mind or body to think of where I could be. But Eve just poked her head in the door, and said at once.

"She is in the window-seat to be sure James."

"Come out at once you stupid girl and stop hiding." James said in his commanding voice he used on the servants.

・

I thought about staying where I was and not coming out, but thought better of it, for I trembled at the idea of being dragged forth by the hair and knew that's what James would do. So I came out immediately.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to use my most intimidating voice, but it came out as a squeak instead.

・

"Say 'what do you want, Master Roberts?'" was the answer he gave me.

"What do you want, Master Roberts?" I asked him with an awkward defiance. Trying to keep the hatred out of my voice. I did not wish to upset him and have him rushing to Mrs. Roberts's side.

"I want you to come here." He said. Then he took a seat in an armchair like it was a throne. Thinking that he could intimidate me by gesturing for me to approach and kneel before him, like a servant before a great king.

James Roberts was a schoolboy of twelve years old, two years older than me; the youngest of my three cousins. He was large, fat for his age, and shorter than me, with dark blond hair that fell to his shoulders and curled at the end. His eyes were a deep shade of dark brown, almost black, like the color of dirt. He has a short, stubby nose that he always has up in the air, like he is above everybody. His skin is the color of parchment. He thought himself very handsome. He reminds me of a troll from one of the stories I read. James should have been in school, but his mama had taken him home for a month or two, "on account of his delicate health." He gorges himself habitually at the table; eating all the desserts he wants on account that he is going to be the master of the house someday. Mr. Giles, the master of the school, suggested, when James was still at the school, that he would be fine if he had fewer cakes and sweets sent to him from home. But his mother turned down the opinion, thought it too harsh, and was inclined rather to the more refined idea that James shallowness was owing to over application and perhaps, to pining away for home.

James doesn't have much affection for his mother and sisters, thinking himself far above them. He is the most shallow, prideful, and spiteful of my three cousins, and he has an inhuman hatred for me. He had bullied and punished me from the moment I stepped in the door. The only way to escape and protect myself from him is if I run to Erik. James acts like he is not afraid of Erik, but he can't fool me. He just doubles my punishment when I come home. Or on the rare occasion that Erik comes over to the hall, James puts on a front and acts like everything is ok in front of the adults; but as soon as we are alone, things change. Every nerve I had feared him, and every fiber of my being shook when he came near. There were moments when I was bewildered by the terror he inspired, because I had no appeal whatsoever against his temper or his wicked ways, when it came to his punishing me. The servants did not like to offend their young master by taking my side, and Mrs. Roberts was blind and deaf on the subject. She never saw him strike or heard him verbally abuse me, though he did both now and then in her very presence. But she did not care either way. I was a nobody to her, just a castaway she was forced to take care of since my Uncle Harrison took me in. Now that he is dead, she could care less that I am abused by her children.

Obediently to James to stop any further abuse to come my way. I came to his chair and kneeled before him. He spent some five minutes in just staring at me with those black eyes. Then slid his tongue out and wet his fat lips. What he did sent shivers of dread down my spine. I knew what was coming and was waiting for the strike while dreading the blow, I mused on the disgusting and ugly appearance of him. I wonder if he could read that thought in my mind or if the thought transferred to my face. For all at once, without speaking, he struck suddenly and strongly. I fell backwards and tried to get the room to stop spinning. Then I got back up and retired back a step or two away from his chair.

"That was for your attitude you gave mama in answering while you were supposes to be silent." he said." And for you sneaking away and hiding behind curtains, and for that look you just had in your eyes, you dumb rat!"

I did not know how to respond or replay to his statement I was so accustomed to James Roberts's abuse. The only thing I cared about was how to endure the blow which would certainly follow the insult.

"What were you doing behind the curtain any ways?" he asked.

"I was just reading." I replied in my most spiteful voice.

"Show me the book rat." James said.

I returned to the window and fetched the book.

"You have no right to touch or take our books this is papa's book and soon to be mine." "You are a dependent, mama says. You have no money, your father and mother left you nothing to your name. You ought to beg, and not to live here with a gentleman's family like us, and eat the same meals that we do. And wear the same clothes at mama's expense. You should be wearing rags like the beggar you are. Now I will teach you not to touch my book shelf for all the books are mine. Everything in this house belongs to me or will be mine in a few years. Now go stand by the door, out of the way of the mirror and the windows."

I did not move at first scared about what he would do not knowing what would happen. But Gertie and Eve shoved me to the door. They moved out of the way but stayed close in case I decided to move out of the way. Knowing I would not stay in the spot James wanted me to. Then I saw him lift the book as if to strike me with it. But I moved out of the way with a little cry. He ran after me and threw the book at me it missed me but I lost my balance tripping over my own two feet falling to the floor hitting my head against a sharp corner of a table nearby cutting my head. James and the others burst out laughing at me as I fell. The cut bled, the pain was sharp. I fell to the ground with a loud thud. My terror had passed its climax. My temper and other feelings flared to life in my eyes. I stood up and wiped off the blood rolling down my brow with the sleeve of my dress. I glared at him with fire in my cornflower blue eyes turning them to sapphire.

"Wicked, cruel, and stupid boy!" I said in my most pissed of voice I could master. "You are like a murderer- you are like a slave-driver-you are like the Roman emperors!"

I had read books on Goldsmith's History of Rome, and formed my own opinion of Nero, Caligula, etc. Also I had enough of this abuse and could not stand to keep my voice silent any more. Saying stuff I thought never to say outside of my own thoughts.

"What! What!" he cried. "What did you just say to me? Did you hear her, Eve and Gertie? I am goanna tell mama. But first."

He ran headlong at me grabbing my hair and shoulder tackling me to the ground. And I fell with him landing on top of me. I really saw in him a tyrant; a murderer. I felt a drop or two of blood trickle down my neck from the cut on my head. He pinned my hands above my head with his one hand. He glared down at me with his dark eyes then I saw his tongue sliding out and wetting his fat lips again. His other hand had sliding down my neck slowly making its way down my small body to the end of my dress.

"I should make you pay for what you said to me." He said in what he thought was a husky voice. Leaning down to whisper that in my ear. "How should I make you pay for not listing to your master? For that is what I am to you. I am your master and you are my whore."

I was much smaller than him but I had an inner strength that he could not have know about. I started to struggle against his hold. I got my one leg free and kicked him right in the groin. He fell off me with a gasp and started crying. I got up and started to punch him.

"You are not my master, no man is my master. You do not own me and I am not your whore." I screamed at him while punching him in the face.

"Whore! Whore!" he cried in between breaths. Gertie and Eve had run off to get Mrs. Roberts, who was gone upstairs; she now came upon the scene, followed by Betty and her maid Abbot. We were parted: I heard the words.

"Dear! Dear! What a fury to fly at Master James!"

"Did ever anybody see such a picture of passion?"

Then Mrs. Roberts said. "Take her away to the red room, and lock her in there." Four hands were immediately laid upon me, and I was thrown upstairs.

A/N: I just wanted to let you know the age order of the Roberts family. James is 12, Gertie is 14, and Eve is 16. Christine is 10 and Erik is 14. R&R so I know what you all think of my story. Like it or hate it let me know. Next chapter has us meeting Erik.

A/N: I am working with a beta now. This chapter was reedited by the lovely PrimaDonna24601. I just want to give her a big thank you and virtual red roses tied with black satin ribbons for all her hard work she is the most amazing beta ever:) We are also working on editing the other chapters before I post chapter seven. Please just hang in there I promise you that I won't ever abandon this story. It means too much to me. Let me know what you think. Please R&R:)


	3. Chapter 2-Red Room

Chapter 2-Red Room

"Aunt Roberts pl- please, please don't put me in that room." I said as the tears I was trying to hold back in ran down my cheeks. "Put me in any other room but not that one."

"Christine you wicked child. Now you will stay in the red room for the entire night." Said Aunt Roberts.

"No, no, please don't do this! I cannot endure it!" I said in between sobs.

I resisted the whole way a new behavior for me; I have never acted out like this before. They were Pratley dragging me up the stairs to the red room. How could they do this to me all I ever wanted was for my family to love me.' Why don't they believe me that it was James who started it?' Different thoughts were running through my mind. 'What more could they do to me?' I thought to myself. I decided to voice my opinion.

"Yes, fancy hitting your young master like that!" said Betty.

"He is not my master; he will never be my master. How is he my master? What am I a servant? I didn't want to hit him he pushed me." I could not believe they were going to put me in that room for something I did not do. I was just trying to protect and defend myself like Erik would do if he were here. 'I thought to myself'.

"No you are less than a servant because you don't earn your keep." Betty replied.

"I didn't, see mama, see what she just said. I told you she was a rat." James said while following his mother up the stairs.

"Oh, don't even talk to her James. She is nothing but a bother." Eve said while following her little brother up the stairs.

"She is nothing to us brother, don't let her get you all worked up." Gertie said while trailing behind us.

"Christine stop struggling your just like a wild cat." Abbot said while trying to carry me up the stairs.

"Why do you always believe him? He is always hitting on me." I said trying to gasp for the life given air. Trying to get some into my lungs.

"Boys will be boys' child." Abbot said while trying to hold on to me for dear life.

"Don't you talk to your aunt like that? Wicked child!" Betty said.

"You should be grateful you're not in the poorhouse! With all the other orphans. For shame! For shame!" Said Abbot.

"Uncle Roberts died in there!" I said between my sobs. We had reached the door of the red room.

"I want her to be left entirely alone. Listen to me child." My aunt said leaning down to lift up my chin. Which was streaked with tears and blood? So I could look into her brown eyes. "If you so much as breathe the wrong way. You will stay longer in there." And with that she had left me and strolled down the hall with her skirts billowing behind her. Towards the stairs with my cousins following her. Leaving me alone with Abbot and Betty.

Betty had opened the door while Abbot thrust me upon a stool. My first impulse was to rise from it like a spring. And make a run for the door. Their two pair of hands arrested me instantly.

"Sit still." Betty said while giving Abbot a look that meant business.

"If you don't sit still, we must bind your hands to get you to stop struggling." Abbot said while looking at Betty.

"Yes, Miss Abbot lend me your garters." Betty said while pulling my hands behind my back. "She would break mine directly."

Miss Abbot turned to divest a stout leg of the necessary ligature. This preparation to bind my hands, took the rest of the fight out of me. I was to weary of the fight and my head still throbbed from the cut. The room started to spin.

"Please don't take them off and bound my hands." I cried. "I will not fight you anymore. I promise I will not stir." To show them that they could believe me, I attached myself to my seat by my hands.

"Be sure you don't." Betty said and when she had at last thought I was subsided enough she loosened her hold of me. Then Miss Abbot stood with folded arms, looking down at me with what looked like doubt in her grey eyes.

"She never did anything like this before." At last said Betty after a couple of minutes of silence had past. Turning towards Abbot.

"But I always saw it in her." Was the reply. "'I've told the Missis often of my opinion about the girl, and Missis agreed with me of course." Said Abbot.

"She's an underhand little thing. I have never seen a girl her age with so much spirit and passion." Betty answered to Abbot.

After what felt like forever to me they both turned to me with a look in their eyes that could only be described as disgust.

"You got to be aware, little Miss that you are under obligations to Mrs. Roberts." Said Betty with anger flashing in her sienna colored eyes.

"Yes if she decides to keep you that is." Abbot replied.

"You know if she were to turn you out, you would have to go to the poor-house." Betty said.

"Her dear dead husband only took you in because he was your mother's brother." Said Abbot.

I had nothing I could say to those words. What they said was true and it was not the first time I heard those words. I heard it all the time between my cousins that was their favorite thing to say to me. This reproach of my dependence had become old news to me and I was getting sick and tired of hearing it.

"Please you must not leave me in this room. My uncle died in that bed. I tried to do my duty but I am always punished. It's only because I'm different so different from you all." I said trying to put force behind my voice but it came out in a tremble.

"You got to stop thinking yourself on equality with Misses Roberts and Master Roberts, because the Missis kindly allows you to be brought up with them. They have a great deal of money while you do not have a pound to your name. It is your place to be humble, and to try to make yourself more agreeable to them." Said Abbot.

"What we tell you is only for your own good." Added Betty, in no harsh of a voice. "You should try to make yourself more useful and be more pleasant, and then perhaps maybe you will continue to have a home here. But if you become passionate and rude, the Misses will for sure send you away, I can guarantee that little Miss." Said Betty.

"Besides," replied Miss Abbot, "God will see fit to punish you for your wicked ways one day. You got the devil in you and you might get lucky if he strikes you dead in the midst of one of your tantrums, and then where would you go?" Said Miss Abbot.

I guess she saw the fear in my wide cornflower eyes for after she did. She smiled a wide gap toothy smile to see her words got to me.' I will not go to hell.' I thought to myself. 'Mrs. Roberts will be the first followed by my three wicked if you count them cousins.' I dried my eyes with the sleeve of my dress. Then I wiped away some of the blood that was running down my face smearing it. I straighten my spine as the words I just thought about send a warm calm threw my bones.

"Come, Betty, we should leave her." Said Miss Abbot.

"What about the ghost?" I asked thinking of my dead uncle's spirit. James often told me that he would hear noises coming from the red room. And the servants refuse to come in the room unless it was dire circumstance for them to. Even then the maid that assigned to this room would not do it unless the sun was shining outside. And here I was being thrown in here in a sunless day with the rain pounding on the roof.

"I would not wish for her heart if it was the last one on this planet. You should say your prayers Little Miss Daae, when you are by yourself because if you don't repent, you never know something bad might come down that chimney and take you away." Miss Abbot said.

They both gave me one last long look to make sure I would not try to make a run for it and left shutting the door behind them and locking it.

A/N: I know I said that Erik would be in this chapter but the chapter just got to long. I promise you that Erik would be in the next chapter. I don't know if I would be able to post another this week. Both of my boys came down with a bad cold. Please, please gets down on hands and knees and begs for reviews. R&R so I know if my story is any good. The Jane Eyre plot is coming to an end and next to come would be some Phantom goodness. Stay tuned and find out.


	4. Chapter 3- A Visitor

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everybody for reading my story. And to those who took the time and review afterward your kind words made a tough week that much more easily to live threw. My boys are feeling a lot better now and they only have a lingering cough now. So I should be able to update a lot faster now. Thank you for being so patient and for being patient I will award you with a longer chapter. Enough with that and without further a due I give you the latest chapter of Bleeding Inwardly...

Chapter 3- A Visitor

Now that I was alone the courage I thought I had seemed to disappear with the shutting and click of the door locking. I sprang to my feet running towards the locked door. And threw myself at it forgetting my aunts warning that if I so much as breathe the wrong way I would have more time in the red room.

"Please, please let me out." I screamed as I banged on the door for my dear life as if the devil himself was in the room. "It is unjust, unjust, let me out, let me out." But my pleas fell on deaf ears. I walked back to the stool and sat down. I took in all my surroundings. The red room was a spare chamber that was the further away from civilization you could get in Florence Hall.

The room was the largest at Florence Hall but it was one of the dustiest and smelliest in the mansion. Perfuming the room in a deep musk. A large king sized bed with four large cherry wood pillars hung with crimson curtains to support the monstrosity. Took up most of the room it stood out like a beacon welcoming to those weary travelers for a good night's rest. On the mattress was coverlets with the color of gold with a red rose peddle design. High on the bed were the pillows had the same design. The two large windows, with their blinds always drawn open, were dressed in the same shades of red. The carpet was red; the chaise at the end of the bed was covered in a deep burgundy color. With a gold pillow with red roses designed into it was resting on the chaise. The table next to the bed was dressed in a deep shade of crimson cloth. Scarcely less prominent on the opposite wall next to a book shelf was an ample cushioned easy-chair that was a covered in gold with a footstool before it and looking as though, like a king thrown. The walls were a soft cranberry with a blush of pink in it. The wardrobe, the toilet table, the chairs were all cherry wood. On the opposite wall was a huge fire place that took up most of the wall was carved out of marble with two pillars designed to mimic roman columns. Deep on the inside of the fire place was red brick to tie in to keep with the red theme. This room was chill, because it seldom had a fire lit. Casting the room into complete darkness the only light in the room came from the moon high in the sky sending shadows playing on the walls and giving a faint chill to the room.

Nobody ever slept in this room because of the rumors that was spread from servant to servant saying that the late master's spirit took up permanent residence in this room. The first tale was told one month after the late master passed away two years ago. A maid one day while cleaning the room swore up and down that she saw him in the bed laughing at her. She was dismissed not long after the words fell from her mouth. But that was just the beginning and soon more and more tales were added. From that point on nobody in their right mind would sleep in this room. Let alone enter it unless it was a sunny day outside. They thought if it was sunny the late master's spirit was at peace.

'What a foolish notion.' I thought to myself. The only person who would enter the room at night was Mrs. Roberts herself saying that all the servants were to superstition. She would mutter curses under her breath saying that if she did not need the staff she would fire them all. Even she only came here in intervals, visited it to review the contents of a certain secret drawer in the wardrobe, where were stored divers parchments, her jewel-casket, and a miniature of her deceased husband. And in those last words lies the secret of the bedroom. The spell which kept it so lonely in spite of its grandeur.

Then I heard a noise snapping me out of my thoughts that sent shivers of dread down my spine and set a rock in the pit of my empty stomach. It sounded like a woman's eerie laughing. Then I swore I heard my Uncle's Harrison voice talking to my aunt. "For my sake, Mrs. Roberts." I ran to the door throwing myself at it again.

"Please, please, please, let me out I have learned my lesson I promise to be good." I said with fresh tears running down my face. I hated to beg but I just wanted out of this room so what that it would cost my pride. When I got no reply again I fell to the floor right in front of the door sobbing. Pulling my feet up to my chest and wrapping my arms around myself. I started to rock myself slowly.

"Papa, mama why did you leave me?" I said in between tears my voice started to crackle from all the yelling and crying I have been doing all day. "I don't like having this empty feeling. You promised me that you would never leave me papa. You, you, you, promised to send me my angel of music. You lied papa."

'How could you both have left me so alone'? I thought to myself. I don't want to be alone; I just want someone to want me. Why do they hate me so? Thought after thought ran through my mind. I could feel the toll of the day weight heavy on my shoulders. And all I wanted to do was go to sleep.

"Oh, mama I would give anything right now just to hear your voice." Was the last thing I said before slipping into unconsciousness slumber forgetting where I was and not caring if I was afraid.

XXXX

I heard the yelling again it was always about the same damn thing. 'Don't they ever get tired of the same argument'? I thought to myself. I knew when my brother came home it was only a matter of time before my dad would start in on the conversation that would send my brother off the deep end.

"You know you want to say it dad. Just say it already. So we could both be done with it. I grow weary of your games." I heard my older brother Alexander say.

"You listen to me boy and listen to me well. I am still the master of this house and I will not have you disrespect me in this manner again." My father replied.

"Oh Like I have not heard that one already. What is it in my manner that upsets you this time oh great mighty father." Alex said.

"Games you want to talk to me about being weary of games Alex. This is the last straw I had it up to hear with your games." Said my dad.

"Why do you have to fight against my better judgment dad? I love her and there is nothing you can do to stop me from marrying her." Alex said.

"You cannot possibly believe I would let you throw away your life for that little nobody. You are not in love with her Alex you are in lust for her. I can see why with a pretty face like that. But I am not going to let you ruin your family name or your brothers' chance for a life out in court. For that little tramp she has no connections, she does not even have an inheritance." My dad replied.

"Oh yes father heaven forbid I ruin the prodigal sons chance for a life out in court. And as for Cynthia's lack of connections I do not give a damn. I love her dad I could care less about her lack of connections. And as for her lack of an inheritance, now there you talk nonsense, my dear father. She will inherit the estate at Winthrop and the farm near Taunton, and she is a very amiable young woman." Alex said raising his voice.

"Well, I do not think a young man such as titled as you should stoop so low as to marry the daughter of a country curator. However amiable if she is disagreeable to one's family by inferior birth. For bloody sakes Alex you're a Comte and not just any Comte but a de Chagny. Think with your head Alex think of the scandal it will cause for our family. For you marring so low you could have any girl you want but you want some nobody." My dad replied

"I do not care about the scandal it will cause our family for heaven's sake dad. I love her and will always love her and as for my title I would give the damn thing up for her. I will marry her with or without your permission you disinheriting me does not sway me in the least. I will have her as my wife nothing you say or do will stop me." Alex said raising his voice.

I did not feel like being in the middle of this tug of war game anymore. Which I could see coming if I stayed where I was located. I needed to get away from here and fast. I ran up the stairs taking two at a time to my chamber and threw open the door. Slamming it close trying to block out the hateful words of father and son. I walked to my wardrobe grabbed the first cloak I saw and hastily threw it on. Then I walked over to my writing desk flung open the top drawer. Peered inside and grabbed the little antique box I put it in my coat pocket. Then I walked to the door grabbed my hat and gloves put them on. Took one last long look at my room and was gone. Slamming the door on my way out. Making sure that my dad and brother heard.

'Not like they would bloody care'. I thought to myself.

Before I left the manor I needed to take two last pit stops. One found me at the end of my hall to a door. Once I opened the door walked inside and closed the door behind me quietly. I looked around the room and my eyes fell the large four postered bed. I looked at the little person sleeping in the bed and my heart swelled with love at the beautiful sight she made. With her hands folded beneath her head and her dark curls sprayed on her pillows. She looked like a sleeping angel the covers had slipped down to her feet in her sleep. I walked quietly over to the bed to pull the covers up. As I pulled the covers up I kneeled besides the bed I lifted my hand and swept away world curl away from her face making sure to keep my touch light. I did not want to disturb her and rouse her from her dreams.

"I love you little one and I will always be there to protect you, I promise you that Clair." I whispered to my little sister. "Sleep well my dearest sister nothing will hurt you tonight." I leaned over and kissed her on her cheeks and forehead. She let out a small sigh to let me know somewhere in her dreams she heard my promise. And she snuggled close to my hand. I gave her one more kiss on her cheek than I stood up and watched her sleep for a minute more. Then I left her room closing the door quietly behind me. The second stop I made found me in the kitchen. I grabbed the apple I was looking for and put it in my pocket and left the manor slamming the doors behind me.

I ran towards the stable. Once I got there I snapped at the closest stable boy to have him saddle up Ceasar. The black Arabian stallion my father got me when I was six. I walked over to Ceasar and rubbed his silken fur. He whinnied and sniffed my hand looking for his treat. I produced the apple from my pocket and gave it to him. He nayed his approval.

"Yeah boy I love you to." I said to Ceasar.

"Here you are my lord." The stable boy said handing me the reigns.

"Thank you." I said taking the reins and swinging my legs over Ceasar's back.

The stable boy gave me a puzzled look and would not move away from Ceasar.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me?" I snapped at the boy.

The boy just stood there looking at me like I was some crazy animal to be gawked at. I had enough between my father and brother my anger was at its boiling point. I raised one inky brow and used my voice to convey my anger. But it came out like honey wound in silk my most dangerous weapon.

"Are you just going to stand there and look at me or do you think you could move out of the way so I could pass?" I said to the boy.

I could see the shiver run down his body his shoulders sagged and I knew I got my point threw. After a minute more the boy answered.

"Ar- are, you, you sure you want to go out in weather like this looks like a nasty hurricane is coming our way." The boy stuttered out.

"Yes I am sure now move out of the way." I replied.

The boy nodded his head knowing he could not sway me from going out in the rain.

"Is there anything else I can do for you my lord?" The boy asked moving away from Ceasar.

"No that would be all." I replied and with that I set Ceasar at a slow walk out of the stable. Ceasar soon picked up my mood and took off at a fast gait as soon as we were free from the stable. He wanted to be away from the manor as much I did. I steered him in the direction I wanted him to go. Then my mind started to wonder.

My father thought my brothers engagement the most unsuitable match on the face of the planet. He wanted us to marry ladies with a sizeable fortune. Me and my brother Alex made a pact when we were younger. That if we would marry it would be for love not for money. I am happy he found the one person he could spend the rest of his life with. Mom brought us up with the notion that love is the best fortune that could come with marriage. She promised us one day we would find someone to love us as we deserve. My father the Marquis Raylen de Chagny married my mother for her fortune and for the fact that her parents guaranteed a male heir.

At the time she thought it for love. She was very young not even sixteen and believed the loveless words coming out of his mouth. But as the days went by he showed his true colors to her. So when Alex was born eighteen years ago she thought by giving him his heir he would then in turn come to love her. She did everything to please him thinking that if she did in time love will come her way. My poor dear mother died of a broken heart a year after Clair was born. Never knowing the love she should have had from my father. Now my dad wanted to take away Alex chance for love because of money and for the fact that Alex would be happy. I swore to my mother on her death bed that I would do everything in my power to protect my brother and sister from my dad.

"I promised you mom and I will never break my promise." I yelled out at the top of my lungs. But the thunder and rain stole away my angry promise.

I slowed Ceasar to a slow canter as I came into the view of mine and Christine's secret meeting spot. It was an old abandoned cabin with a small stable for Ceasar. Nestled deep into the woods. The first time we saw the outside of the cabin. The roof was green with moss and caved in at one place. The windows were dark and grey with dirt while ivy would cling to the outer walls. The red brick of the cabin was broken and clipped in some places leaving a big black hole in the wall. The fireplace had fallen down leaving a pile of red brick scattered on the ground. Around the yard if you could call it a yard at the time it was unkempt undergrowth as if the house had grown up from the very earth.

The inside of the cabin was just as much in disrepair as the outside. Inside the cabin had grey streaks of black across the walls as mold from the damp nights began to seep in. Flaking speckles of paint line the floors with dust. The disused wooden furniture was rotting; stained with lichen while the curtains hung limp and moth-eaten. The cabin felt still, heavy with expectation and foreboding.

We found it one day while exploring three years ago. There was a legend about the old house. Passed from person to person. Some say it is haunted by the old witch widow who lost her true love from a violent storm out at sea. She vowed her everlasting love to him and would walk to the sea everyday to scatter some blood mixed potion. To her dear love saying as long as she lived she would love him and bind her love to him threw said potion. Other say she went crazy and killed him for leaving her alone so long at sea and that the potion was her way of keeping her loves spirit away from rising from the grave. Whatever the reason nobody dares to live in the house and it was left to rot away with time.

When we came upon it three years ago we did not care about the legend. To us the house was an escape from our daily lives. Our very own safe haven nestled deep into the woods separating us from the outside world. And when we came here it was like the world did not exist outside the safe haven and we could just be our selves. We would often spend our days fixing and repairing the old cabin to restore it to its former glory. Now the house stood proud and strong welcoming us with its inviting warmth.

I saw that there was no light coming from the windows. 'Strange Maybe Christine is running a little late.' I thought to myself as I approached the stable and slid off Ceasar's back. I got him settled in the stable and when he was content. I grabbed some wood in the corner of the stable and went into the house to get a warm fire started.

I put the wood in the fire place and threw off my coat and setting it on the bench closest to the side entrance of the house I just entered. Shaked out the rain out of my hair and went to the kitchen drawer to get the matches to start working on getting a fire started.

'Something is wrong.' I thought to myself as the first spark of fire came to the match. I threw the match on the wood and it caught on the first try. Once I got the fire going I walked over to the Sofa and sat down to wait for Christine. After about fifteen minutes of sitting and no show of Christine I got up to pace the length of the parlour room.

"Something is terribly, terribly wrong Christine would never not show up like this." I said while pacing back and forth.

"Something is wrong I can feel it, something doesn't feel right." I said coming to rest in front of the fire place. After another fifteen minutes passed and nothing changed. With no show of Christine I could not take it anymore I ran towards the bench and threw on my cloak. As I was putting on my cloak a sudden feeling like dread came over me and it shivered its way down my spine to come resting in the pit of my stomach like a big heavy rock.

'I need to find Christine and fast.' I thought to myself as I came to the stall that Ceasar was resting in. Ceasar picked up on my mood as soon as I came into the room. He nickered and whinnied throwing his head back and forth as I approached him. I lifted my hand to rub him to calm him down.

"Yeah boy I am worried about her to." I said to Ceasar using my voice to calm him down. It feels as if we are of the same mind and body sometimes stronger than my bond to both brother and sister. There is no secret that I have not shared with Ceasar. We are connected threw a bond so strong forged threw a common companionship that nothing could tear us apart.

"Hey boy do you think you are up for one more ride tonight?" I asked Ceasar. He lifted his head up and down neighed his approval snorting his nostrils. And with that I mounted Ceasars back and set off to find Christine.

The rain had stopped and for that I was grateful. I set Ceasar at a fast gallop as the feeling of dread would not leave me. 'Were could she be.' I thought to myself as Ceasar flew through the woods.

I searched the woods surrounding the house and with no sign of Christine. I knew there was only one place she could be. I set Ceasar in the direction of Florence Hall.

I slowed Ceasar to a walk before I came upon Florence Hall I did not want anyone to know I was here. The feeling of dread and doom became stronger and stronger as I came closer and closer to Florence Hall.

'If anybody so much as harmed a hair on her head I will find them and beat them to a bloodily pulp.' I thought to myself as I came into view of the meadow before Florence Hall. I steered Ceasar towards a hidden shady tree casted in shadows. I did not want to take a chance of anybody seeing us and reporting back to Florence Hall. They could fool anybody with their fake smiles, and polite conversation but they could not fool me. I saw what they did to Christine day in and day out. I slid of Ceasar's back to tie him to the closest tree.

Once I got Ceasar settled I started off towards Florance Hall on foot keeping to the shadows making sure I could not be seen.

Florence Hall loomed on in the distance lofty in size with its well-appointed grand appearance. The windows are small and quaint. The chateau is beige in color. Giving the hall a plain and ugly, drab look. But it has a beautiful landscaped garden with every kind of flower known to man. To make up for the ugliness of the outside appearance. It looks to be inviting to its guests. And looked to be the best place for relaxation for those select few that got to spend the night in the hall.

Nobody would deduce that the occupants were anything but gentle and friendly the best kind of company one could ask for. But I knew the truth hidden behind closed doors. The windows were all darkened as to show the late hour. But I would not be deterred in my search for Christine. I came upon the first window and peered inside to see if any of the late night occupants were up and about. But with not a soul in sight I tried another window. With no body in sight in that room I started to get really worried for Christine's whereabouts. Then I heard a sound coming from one of the rooms on the second floor.

I scaled the first tree I saw that would take me as close to the second floor as I could get. Making sure to not make any noise as I did. I did not want to scare off the person making the noise and lose my chance of finding Christine. When I got to a branch level with the window of the room where the noise was coming from I peered inside.

"Hey Eve did you see her face when mama told Betty to take her to the red room?" James said to Eve.

"Yeah that was priceless brother I think we should make it a permanent thing to throw her in the red room." Eve said to James. They both shared a laugh as if they found the whole thing amusing.

I clenched my fists having my fingernails digging into flesh. My nostrils started to flare. I could feel my anger rising to a whole new boiling point. I just wanted to go into that room and give the said laughing cousins a good throttle. But I stayed were I was to listen a minute more of the details of what they did to my dearest friend. Making a note to myself to take my revenge on said cousins when Christine was safe.

"I think you are right about that dear sister it would be funny to make her sleep in that room every night. I just wished I could have another minute with her to make her pay for what she did to my face." James said to Eve.

"James dear you will have plenty of time tomorrow to take out your revenge on that little whore." Eve said to James with happiness shining in her brown eyes.

I could feel the venom seeping out of my mouth. My anger was almost at my snapping point. I could not stand to listen anymore of the garbage coming out of their mouths. If I was not careful I would find myself in that room beating the snot out of the two cousins. My revenge will just have to wait another day.

It took a lot of focus on my part to not to take my revenge on the cousins but I managed to climb down the tree to find the red room. I needed to locate Christine and take her away from here.

I walked to the back of the house trying to remember what Christine told me about the red room. I knew it was on the second floor. So I knew I needed to climb again but which room was the red room. I saw a balcony on the second floor leading to double French doors. Figuring I should try their first I scaled the closest tree to the balcony once I got on level with one of the branches closest to the balcony I jumped . Flipping in mid air I landed with a soft thud on the balls of my feet. I made a quick assessment of my environment checking out for possible dangers of my escape with Christine. With the scan complete and all dangers noted I walked to the French doors and peered inside.

The sight that greeted me knocked the wind out of my chest almost sending me to the ground in agony. There on the floor curled up in a broken mess was Christine. She was huddled close to the door with her arms wrapped tightly around herself with her long auburn ringlets pulled up in a disheveled bun. A few ringlets refused to a bay the confides of the bun and slipped out casting her face in shadow. I could tell by the even rising and falling of her chest that she was in a deep sleep.

'Oh mon Dieu, what did they do to you, my dearest friend?' I thought to myself as I looked at the broken and battered Christine.

My heart pounded as I slowly lifted my hand to check to see if the door was locked. Luck must be on my side today as the door was left unlocked. I slowly opened the door making sure to not make noise as I entered the room. The last thing I wanted was for Christine to wake up and be frightened by my presence. I walked slowly towards Christine keeping my strides quick and nimble making my way across the big room.

Once I made it to Christine side of the room I was able to see a lot clearly the damage that her cousins wroth on her. She had a large cut on her forehead near her hairline. It did not appear to be bleeding anymore and for that I was thankful. It did not appear to be infected but we could not take any chances. I needed to clean and dress the wound properly to prevent infection. The dried blood stuck to her hair creating a streaky mess. Her wide-set eyes and button-like nose were red and swollen from crying and there appeared to be traces of tears running down her high, wide cheekbones. Her full lips were turned down into a frown. Her eyebrows were puckered in pain.

My heart was in agony thinking of all the pain that this poor girl was put through. I just wanted to pick her up and put her in my chest keeping her safe from everybody.

'I will keep you safe Christine nobody will ever harm you again I promise you.' I thought to myself as I bend down to slowly rouse Christine from her deep sleep.

"Christine wake up dear." I said in my most calming and soothing voice I could muster trying to keep out the thick emotion I was feeling. I could summon any emotion and feeling with my voice a dangerous weapon in its own way. I was using a light flowing tone. Trying to not scare her to much by my presence. It came out like silk.

"Hmm." Christine replied slowly rising from her deep slumber. Her cornflower blue eyes flutter opened and closing again.

XXXX

I slowly came to consciousness to the most amazing sensation of being cradled against a lean and tall athletic body with broad shoulders set against a strong warm chest with two muscled arms wrapped tightly around me. There was a sudden feeling of safeness that overcame me as I was being held so tightly against someone's heart. I was woken up from my deep dreamless slumber by the most amazing voice. It was a heavenly voice like velvet silk that sent a shiver down my spine coming to rest in my heart. There was only one person on this planet that had a voice that heavenly, my angel Erik.

"Christine dear, I really need you to try and wake up." The angel's voice replied.

"Hmm... Mon ange, is that you?" I said with a small voice trying to talk past the dry lump in my throat.

Erik stiffened at the title. Ange? Angel, she thinks me an angel? Christine never called him her angel before. He kinda liked it when she called him her angel. I wonder how hard she hit her head if she thinks I'm her angel.

"Mon ange, are you still there?"

"Yes Christine I'm still here." 'If it made her feel better. Erik would let her call him her angel.' He thought to himself. It felt strange to be called someone's angel.

Christine frowned and slowly tried to open her eyes. But they refused to open. So Christine just turned her head to where she thought his voice was coming from. She never heard such sadness in his tone before, she didn't like this. 'Why is he so sad? "Mon ange, why do you sound so sad?"

"Oh, Christine. Can you open your eyes for me?" He asked as his voice took on a subdued tone.

Christine frowned again and tried to open her eyes once more. "Hmm, Erik is that you? What are you doing here?" I asked as my eyes slowly started to flutter open looking to where I believed his musical voice to be coming from. Her eyes soon got adjusted to the darkness. As her sight began to clear she rested on his face which was creased with a sorrowful expression. The throbbing pain of my head sent a jolt to my eyes and I had to close them to stop the room from spinning around.

"Yes Christine it's me. And to answer your second question I am here because I got worried about you." Erik replied in a soft honey voice.

"Erik I feel so, so very tired." I replied my voice came out in a quiver.

"Christine whatever you do don't go to sleep. I think you have a concussion." Erik replied.

"I'm so sorry Erik." I said trying to stifle my yawn.

"Christine." Erik said with concern in his voice.

I tried to keep my eyes open for him but the sudden feeling of nauseaness over powered me. My world was starting to spin in cruel circles. I wish I could have stayed awake for him to let him know I was okay and grateful that he was here with me. I felt so drowsy. 'Why do I feel so tired? I just woke up. I should not feel so tired.' I thought to myself. Somewhere outside of my cocoon of pain I heard him calling my name beckoning to bring me to the light. I wanted to reply to him but I could not find my voice. The darkness was calling to me beckoning me with its promise of an abyss of bliss away from the pain I was feeling.

The last words on her tongue before the darkness took her were single-handedly the most beautiful thing he had ever had the honor of being called, "Mon ange…"

"Christine, Christine, my dearest Christine." I heard Erik say with fearful tone to his once beautiful voice.

That was the last thing I heard as I succumbed to the shadowy nothingness. 'Strange.' I thought to myself I did not fear the darkness like I use to. Instead I had a feeling of peacefulness and safeness over come me. I was lulled to sleep with the feeling of being held against Erik's strong chest as his heart began to beat a song of beauty and compassion. The sound of his heartbeat by my ear sooth me to a deep peaceful sleep. It was the most calming musical lullaby I ever heard.

XXXX

A/N: I know I hated to end it with a cliffy to. But look on the Brightside at least Christine is safe with Erik now or is she? *smiles to self * you will just have to wait and see in the next chapter of Bleeding Inwardly. Just as a side note my Erik does not have a deformity yet. But rest a shore that he will have one by the end of the story. You will just have to wait and see how he gets it. And where he gets it. It's going to be a real shocker. Like it hate it let me know. Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 4- Rescue and Recovery

A/N: Thank you so much to those who took the time and reviewed my story. Your kind words mean the world to me. It feels wonderful that my little story is getting read by so many wonderful people. I just want to let you all know that I opened a flickr account to those who want to check it out. I put some pictures up there to show you all who my characters are being played by in my story and a few that I have not used yet. The link is in my profile, you should check it out I will update it as I update this story. Just as a warning this chapter is going to be a little shorter than all the rest of my chapters. I just wanted to get something out there for those of you who begged for an update. I figured if I do smaller chapters. I would be able to update a lot faster. Sorry again for the short chapters in advance. Please don't let that detour you from reading my story. They will get longer again as story progresses. Thank you again for all your kind words and without further a due here is the next chapter...

Chapter 4- Rescue and Recovery

The sudden sensation of a warm hand tenderly wiping my face and chest with a cool wet cloth. Slowly roused me from my deep slumber my eyes began to flutter open. The dreary shape before me became a sharp object of reality, as I slowly opened my eyes to a flicker of a fire crackling in its hearth. The fire gave off an oppressive heat. My head was pounding before I even opened my eyes. When I did, shapes and colors blurred around me. I squinted and slowly things became clearer. I was in a strange room lying down in a strange bed... My senses were coming back to me slowly as I heard whispers they were faint at first, but audible. I felt the coolness of and the sweeping of a warm hand against my cheeks and brow again.

"This is going to hurt a little, try to lay still." The faint voice whispered to me. Then I felt a sharp sting of pain on my head. 'Why was somebody hurting me? Where was I? How did I get here?' Thought after thought was racing through my head. Then I felt a faint whisper of a breath and the brushing of lips where the pain had come from.

"How do you feel?" The soft voice asked me.

How did I feel I did not know if I could answer the voice truthfully? I did not even think I could even summon the strength to even answer the voice. I opened my eyes again to see if I would have better luck with my vision. It took a couple of minutes for my sight to clear as everything was blurry at first. I blinked a couple of times to get rid of the blurriness. When the blurriness subsided I was looking up into the face of Erik my angel. He was looking down at me with concern shining in his beautiful eyes. Waiting patiently for my answer. I blinked a few more times to clear my head. My head still throbbed with pain and I was trying to clear the fogginess from my mind to try and remember what happened to me. 'The last tangible thing I remembered was falling asleep against Erik's chest listing to his heartbeat'. I thought to myself. I had brief flashes of memory come back to me through a thick veil of fogginess. Of Erik carrying me from the red room. And another of being cradled against his strong warm chest as the wind was whipping through my hair and dress. But nothing more to explain how I got to this strange room. Then I noticed with a start that I was lying down in this strange bed wearing only my night shift.

Christine hissed in pain as Erik washed her arms, face, and legs. He was sitting down next to her as she was looking up into his face. He brought the cloth from her skin to the cold water in the wash basin by the nightstand next to the bed she was lying in. As Erik washed her with the cold water and a cloth. He thought to himself. 'She had bruises all over her upper body from the fight with James'. He noticed them with a start as soon as he removed her dirty blood stained torn scrap of a dress. He was torn between wanting to sooth her pain away and comforting her. To finding and tracking down the monster by the name of James. To beat him until he was a bloody mess and not stop until he took his last breath. But the second was out of the question at the moment as he looked down into the trusting wide set eyes of his dearest friend. He would just have to wait until she was feeling better before taking his revenge on James. He did not want to leave her side until he was for certain she was on the mend. She was so very tense. The fight and her bruises had set her on edge and made her wary. She flinched in pain "Gentle," she hissed as he washed over a particularly painful purple bruise.

"Sorry," he apologized weakly as he tried to be tender. He looked down at her jaw clenched and at her focused cornflower blue eyes. She looked up into his sparkling sapphire and emerald deep piercing eyes. 'Oh Mon Dieu how she could get lost in his eyes.' She thought to herself. He saw the questions swimming in her crystalline eyes and knew it only a matter of time before she asked him. She did have questions now that her head was pretty much cleared of the fogginess she had felt. Now was the best convenient chance she had to ask him.

"How did you know?" she asked looking up into his handsome face. Her throat was tender and her voice sounded small to her.

He looked down into her face with a puzzled expression she could not read. "Know what?" He replied back with his honeyed voice.

"How did you know that I was…in trouble?" She replied back to her angel.

"I didn't not really. This is going to sound strange, hell I can't even believe it myself. I just got this weird sensation that something was wrong. That somehow you were in trouble and that you needed me. Then I got a bad feeling of doom and dread out of nowhere that came resting in the pit of my stomach like a rock. When I did not see you at the cabin. I went looking for you at the hall because I got worried about you."

"You saved me," she whispered so softly and brokenly he almost didn't hear her say it. 'He came looking for me. I can't believe it.' She thought to herself.

He smiled sadly to himself. 'Thank God he had'. He thought to himself.

She lifted her small hand to put on his warm strong arm. To stop his ministrations. She shook her head to try to piece the puzzle pieces together. Erik had come looking for her at the hall because he got worried about her. 'Me she thought to herself. He got worried over me some little nobody.' Thought after thought was racing threw her mind. 'When I did not show up at the cabin as we always promised each other we would do every day. He came looking for me, me, me.' The thought shocked her and a warm weird sensation came resting in her heart. 'It felt weird to have somebody care about her so much to go looking for her. Nobody cared about her since her Uncle Harrison died two years ago. She was sure now that Erik had been at her side through it all; he was the one who tenderly wiped her face and chest with a wet cloth. That was his touch that had felt like heaven while her body had broiled in hell. He brought the wet cloth back to her brow snapping her from her thoughts. She didn't realize her mind started to wonder.

"You saved me; I still can't believe you came looking for me." She whispered to him.

"Of course I did you're my dearest most treasured friend. I think of you as part of my family." He replied back to her with a voice that could rival an angel's.

"Thank you so much for caring enough and going through all that trouble to save me." She said with appreciation shining in her cornflower blue eyes.

"It was not trouble at all Christine I would do anything for you. You should know that already. Now can you tell me how much you remember about last night?" He asked her.

"Last night?" She asked him with a puzzled expression on her face. 'Had she really been out that long as to lose a day?' She thought to herself.

"Yes last night, you have been a sleep all day." He said pointing to a window to show her the late night hour.

She took a minute to answer him as she thought about all he said and tried to collect all her thoughts in a tangible sentence she sat up and after the initial dizziness faded she answered him. "To tell you the truth, not much. I remember you carrying me from the red room. And the next thing I remember is a feeling of wind in my hair and you holding me close to your chest. After that it is a big blank." She replied back to him.

Everything became silent as he took in what she said to him. Trying to think of the best possible way to tell her what had happened. He did not want to shock her or frighten her too much. She had already been subjected to so much pain and heartache. That was the last thing he wanted to put her through. So he took a minute to collect his thoughts looking down into the puzzled expression on her face to judge how much he should disclose to her.

After a minute or more of silence and the only sounds came from the crackling of the fire and them both breathing. She had to ask him the one question she had on her mind since the moment she first opened her eyes.

"Where am I anyways?" She asked while looking around taking in her new surroundings. She was laying in a big four postured bed with sheets that felt like silk against her warm sanitized skin. The coverlets were an amazing shade of bronze. Next to her on the other side of Erik was a night stand. On the other side of her on the far wall was a big bookcase filled to the rim with books. A chair rested in a corner for the reader of the books. It was polished in gold with a deep red covering. There was also a desk, a wardrobe, and a beauty vanity that furnished the room they were all in cherry wood. In front of her against the wall rested the biggest fireplace she had ever seen in her ten years of life. It was made out of different types of stones and took up most of the wall. Resting on the floor in front of the fire place was the most beautiful big rug carpet she had ever laid eyes on. It was red and gold, and green with roses designed intricately into it. Everything in the room was grand and opulent. It was the biggest room she had ever been in.

"I'm sorry where are my manners. Welcome to Misty Pines." He said and when he saw her one brow lift up in a question. He explained more. "De Changy Manor." He replied back to her.

"Mi-Misty-Misty Pines, I'm at your house." She said stuttering out the reply. She knew how his father was from everything he talked about with her. He would not even let his older brother marry below him. What would he do to her once he found out she was a penniless orphan. She was afraid so very afraid of what would happen to her. 'I really don't want to go back to my aunt. Now that I am here with Erik.' She thought to herself.

Erik noticed the look of shock on her face and the way her eyes glazed over with apprehension when he told her where she was. He needed to put her mind to ease it would not help her to mend if she could not feel safe. 'I know what she is thinking about and she does not have to worry about my father. I took care of that problem personally.' He thought to himself.

He reached down with his one hand and laced his fingers with hers. He noticed how small her hand was compared to his. 'Like a little China doll.' He thought to himself. His other hand went to her face to stroke her cheek.

"Christine, look at me." He said cooing to her. But she kept her head down. So he tilted her head up to look into her beautiful eyes. She looked into his deep pools of blue.

"I know what you're scared about and you have no reason to be scared. I talked with my father and your safe here with us. He won't hurt you. I promise you he is not that kind of man Christine." He said soothingly.

She let out the breath she did not realize she had been holding in. Leaning into his touch. 'If Erik said I am safe than I must be safe.' 'But what did he say to him to make his father accept a nobody under his roof.' 'What am I going to do about my aunt and cousins?' So many things were on her mind thought after thought was buzzing around. It started to make her dizzy.

"Christine are you feeling alright? You don't look so well." He said to her while reaching over the wash basin to retrieve the cloth. Taking it trying to cool her face down. She looked so very flushed.

"I just got a little dizzy there. But I am feeling a lot better now. Thank you that feels wonderful" She said when he started to cool down her flushed face.

"Maybe I should go so you can get some rest." He said while slowly rising from the bed. But her hand shot out to stop him from leaving the bed. It came resting on his arm.

"Please don't leave me. I don't think I can go to sleep just yet. I have so many questions to ask you." She said hoping to stop him from leaving her. It was true that she had questions to ask him. But that was not her real reason to stop him from leaving. The truth was she was afraid of being left alone in a strange room. No matter that he said she was safe. His dad could change his mind and kick her out of Misty Pines. And where would that leave her but crawling back to her aunt. Now that she was free from her and the cousins she never wanted to see them again.

"Christine what is it you wish to know?" He asked while sitting down once more beside her.

"How did you know that I was in the red room? How did you get me out of the red room? And why is your father okay with me being here?" The questions just tumbled out of her mouth in a jumbled mess.

"WO, wo, wo, there one question at a time. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." He said while focusing on her wide set eyes to gage her reaction before answering her.

"I'm sorry I just have so many questions swimming in my head." She replied while her face took on a deep shade of embarrassing tint of red.

"It's ok I'm not mad or anything and I promise you I will answer all your questions just one at a time." He said raising his hand to rest on top of hers.

"Ok what was the first question you want to ask me?" He asked while his fingers made tiny circles on the top of her hand.

She could barely hear a word he said she was so focused on his aristocratic features. His slightly tanned skin blended with his dark raven brown hair. Loose strands of hair perfectly framed his oval shaped head. With his sapphire and emerald eyes focusing so deeply into hers. Piercing into her very soul. Was set against two straight thick dark eyebrows. He had a straight nose and shapely cheekbones, a square chin, and his lips are full and sensual they were quirked into a slight smile showing off the dimples in his cheeks and chin.

And the way he was making her feel. His touch sent sparks of fire from her hand to her heart. That she could not begin to understand. Christine closed her eyes and she felt a tear escape from the confines of her heart. She didn't try to hide her tears when she opened her eyes again they were serious and intent pools of cornflower blue. He lifted his other hand to wipe away her tears. "There, there Christine you have nothing to be afraid of here. I promise you with all my heart that you are truly safe." He said while stroking away her tears.

"I'm so sorry I am a jumbled mess. It's just that nobody has cared about my safety since my Uncle Harrison passed away two years ago. Thank you." She said while trying to put herself back together.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Christine. It's me who should be apologizing to you for letting this charade go on for so long. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me dearest friend. I have always cared about your safety and well being Christine. It's just that it took this to really wake me up I guess. I am sorry Christine." He said while pulling her close for a deep hug of forgiveness.

"Oh Erik, you have no reason to be sorry. You are most forgiven." She said while resting her head in the crook of his shoulder.

He pulled back slightly from the hug to look into her eyes to see if what she said was true. He could not believe the complete trust he saw in her shining crystalline eyes. That look of trust sent a spark of warmth shooting to his heart. He could feel it and it felt wonderful to be known as somebody's angel. "Oh Christine you don't know what this means to me. To have your complete trust in me is the most precious gift. Anyone has ever given me. Thank you Christine." He said while pulling her back into his embrace.

"M'ange de le lux, vrais le sol es en la vox de tois. Et les etoiles son le coluer de ton yeuxes." He said in a velvet like tone.

Christine knew a little bit of French from traveling with her papa. But he said it so fast that she could not even being to understand what he just said. She looked back up at him to see if he might translate what he just said.

Seeing the questionable look in her eyes. He just shrugged it off saying. "Maybe when you get older. I will tell you what I just said.

After a moment's pause he asked. "Christine do you still want me to answer your questions?"

"Hmmm, oh yeah my first question is how did you know I was in the red room?" She asked after a minute of silence. She was enjoying being held by her angel and almost forgot how to speak.

She felt him slightly stiffen in her embrace when she asked her first question. She pulled back to look into his face to judge if she said anything wrong. When she saw the hard line of his jaw freeze the tight muscles in his mouth pulled into a thin line and the glazed hateful look in his eyes that both held twin flames of disgust. He pulled her back into his embrace to make sure she was really here and not some figment of his wild imagination. She was here safe and sound. 'They can't hurt her anymore.' He thought to himself.

She was so very frightened. 'What did I say wrong to get that kind of look from him?' She thought to herself. When he felt a shiver run down her back he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered his reply back to her. Not thinking he could talk beyond the lump of emotion in his throat.

"I found out that you were in the red room when I overheard your two vile cousins talking to each other." He said. When an image of the two despicable cousins popped into his mind. He wanted nothing more right now than to wrap his strong hands around their necks. Watching the color leave their faces as they were gasping for dear breath. 'It would feel wonderful to watch them beg for their lives.' He thought to himself.

"Oh." She replied back to him not aware of the inner term oil he was having with himself between wanting to track down her two cousins. To wanting to stay with her.

"How did you rescue me from the red room?" She asked after a minute of silence. "I mean how did you manage to carry me from the balcony to the ground without dropping me."

She heard a small chuckle leave his lips and felt the vibrations of the chuckle near her chest. It sent a flame of emotion to her heart. She could not describe the feeling he made her feel whenever he was around her. Could not even understand it if she wanted to. She felt so safe, so secure, like nothing could hurt her in his embrace.

"It was not easy at first you kept wiggling around and I almost dropped you a couple of times. But I found a quilt and wrapped you into it than I made a sling out of some sheets and I found some rope to tie you to me. While I climbed down the tree. And then we rode Ceasar here."

"Wow, thank you again my guardian angel." She said while trying to stifle a yawn but it did not work. The yawn slipped out and she felt so very tired.

"Your very welcome my beloved friend. Now I think it's time to go to sleep. Would you like it if I sang you to sleep little one? He asked while making small circles down her back.

"Yeah Erik, I would like that very much if it's not too much trouble for you." She said while leaning into his touch. She felt so very much loved in his embrace.

"It's not trouble at all. It would be my pleasure Christine." He said.

And after a minute he opened his mouth and the most heavenly voice she had ever heard came out. His voice could make the angel's weep with its beauty.

_Hush now baby don't you cry  
Rest your wings my butterfly  
Peace will come to you in time  
And I will sing this lullaby_

He sang on and Christine felt she would float away with happiness if he was not holding her so tightly to the earth.

_Know though I must leave, my child  
That I would stay here by your side  
And if you wake before I'm gone  
Remember this sweet lullaby_

He softened his voice sending shivers of different emotions playing with her heart, mind, and soul. She felt like she was drowning in these different sensations. Colors of every kind were dancing across her eyes. Not wanting him to stop Christine wanted so much more. But she did not understand what more meant. It all confused her and these new emotions frightened her so much. It sent her heart racing and her breathing became more shallow. 'Whatever it is I never want him to stop.' She thought to herself.

_And all love through darkness  
Don't you ever stop believing  
With love forlorn  
With love you'll find your way  
My love_

Erik came to the last verse not knowing about the inner term oil he was causing Christine to have. He did not know the effect his voice was having on her. All he knew was that he was so very delighted to have his friend safe and sound in his arms.

_The world has turned the day to dark  
I leave this night with heavy heart  
When I return to dry your eyes  
I will sing this lullaby_

Yes I will sing this lullaby  
Oooooohhh

He sang the last verse to Christine. And felt her even and shallow breathing against his chest and knew that she was deep asleep. He loosened her hold around him laying her down amongst the pillows. She smiled to him in her sleep and let out a deep long sigh. Erik covered her up with the coverlet. Bending over to place a kiss on her forehead. "Christine you are safe with me, I promise you with all my heart." He said whispering in her ear. She let out another sigh. Erik gave her another kiss on her cheeks and stood up. While watching her sleep he felt his heart swell with love for his dearest angel.

"I love you Christine." He whispered to the sleeping angel. He walked to the doors opened them quietly and closed them behind him. Leaving the angel to her dreams.

A/N: Translation: My angel of light, truly the sun is in your voice and the stars are the color of your eyes... The song Erik sings to Christine is called Lullaby by Josh Groban feat. Ladysmith Black Mambazo. I hope you like this chapter let me know for some reason it was the hardest one to write so far. I am going to try to post another chapter before Valentine's Day. If I don't than happy early Valentine's Day to all my lovely readers. Like it hate it let me know. Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 5-Elysian peace

A/N: WOW! 26 wonderful reviews already for my little story. It brings tears to my eyes. Thank you all for such beautiful reviews it warms my heart and makes my day better knowing that such awesome people are reading my story. I wish I could reply back to my guest reviewers. But I want to thank you here for such wonderful words. So if you read this know that your words encourage me to write. Before we move on, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Heartsbroken and PhantomMalevolence who are brilliant authors of themselves. If you have not read their stories you should. They are beautiful phantom stories. Thank you so much you guys for your support, for reading my story and ramblings without complaining And for inspiring me with your amazing stories, and for your wonderful advice. I just hope I put it to good use:)

And without further a due...The next chapter of Bleeding Inwardly:)

Chapter 5-Elysian peace

"Christine! Christine, it's time to wake up!" A high, female voice shattered the sweet dream of Christine, her mother and father singing and playing in the sunshine. It had been one month since the terrible disaster of the red room and she came to live with Erik and his family at Misty Pines. Christine had met Erik's little sister Clair the day after she was brought here. She had yet to meet Erik's older brother the Comte Alexander de Chagny. Christine found out from both Erik and Clair that their older brother rarely stayed at the manor. Alexander was always away on business trips but when he was at the manor. You could not separate the siblings even if you wanted to. The staff would often see the siblings playing games or learning a new sport from Alex outside on the large estate grounds. If they were not outside exploring the grounds then you would find all the siblings in the music room. Crowded around the piano forte learning and mastering all the different forms of music from Erik. Each sibling could sing exquisitely by themselves but when you combined. The voices together it was pure blissful magic. They could put the best chorus company out there to shame. With their divine and sublime tone and range. Never had such a sweet blend of voices so soothed the staff of Misty Pines. It was the most beautiful music anybody had ever heard. You could not help to think that the angels would weep from how ethereal the voices were. The music of the divine heavenly angels. Flowed deep inside you mesmerized you and leaving you breathless for more. The staff could count themselves lucky enough to hear the beauty of the music which was water to their parched hearts. If the de Changy siblings voices left you mesmerized than their skill with instruments would just plain dazzle you. To be given the chances to even hear them in action. It was pure ecstasy with the notes flowing you would just lose yourself in the music. Time and space would cease to exist and the feeling of floating away with the notes. Like a kite in a windy wind. With nothing to tie you down to the earth. Nothing could compare to the shear musical bliss the siblings could make you feel. They had mastered to play every instrument known to man.

They would spend from sun up to sun down in each other's company. Some of the stories Christine was told made her blush with embarrassment. To know that the de Changy boys behaved so sinfully heated her face beat red. Erik told Christine about the time that they put ink in their governess Mrs. Thomason tea. Turning her teeth black for a whole month. Erik told Mrs. Thomason that Alex had nothing to do with the prank. That it was his idea and he alone carried out the prank on her. Of course Mrs. Thomason did not believe him and they both got the beatings from the ruler across their hands. That did not stop the boys in the least and the pranks continued. Another story had both boys buying April fool explosive cigars, which looked just like their father's cigars. One day when the Marquis was going out to town the boys saw their opportunity and switched the cigars. When the Marquis got back from town and went to relax in his study like he always did at the end of every day. The boys peeked in through the study windows to see the prank in action. As their father poured himself a brandy and went to sit in his favorite chair by the fire he lit one of the cigars and it exploded like a firecracker in his face. Leaving the Marquis covered in black soot from head to toe. Both boys covered their mouths to try to keep from bursting out laughing as not to ruin the prank and to keep from getting busted. To this day the Marquis still thinks that it was a bad batch of cigars.

Christine found out from each story told that each of the three de Chagny children had their own different personality traits like Erik was the protective, stubborn, loving, and shy one. Alexander was the adventurous, talkative, flirtatious, and devoted one. And little Clair was the playful, funny, cheerful, and sincere one. But they had a few traits in common like being loyal, ambitious, and affectionate. She found out that they were all extremely close. To each other even though there were huge gaps in between their ages. With Clair at seven, Erik at fourteen and Alex at eighteen. She had found in Clair a kindred spirit and they became instant best friends seeing that the girls were not that far apart in ages. And they had a lot in common from books, to art, and music.

Erik soon found out that if he could not find Christine in any of the many rooms then he knew he would discover her with his sister. Not before long the staff had christened the girls The Darling Sisters. Because they were never apart from one another. Since the moment they first met each other. They were stuck together like glue. The girls talked all the time and Christine found herself thinking of Clair as her long lost sister. But Clair had the most annoyingly cute nature to wake her up before she was ready to wake up. Life at Misty Pines was completely different than what she was used to living at Florence Hall. On her first day at Misty Pines, the little visitor that's what the staff called her. Because they did not know what to make of her sudden appearance at the de Chagny Manor.

Meanwhile Christine was as unhappy as possible. Afraid of everybody, ashamed of herself, she knew not how to look up, and could scarcely speak to be heard, or without crying. Erik had been talking to her trying to get her to come out of her shell and warm up to her new place in the manor. But her consciousness of misery was therefore increased by the idea of its being a wicked thing for her not to be happy. The fatigue too, from such haring days at Florence Hall and her ordeal with the red room. Left her feeling inadequate to live in such a fine manor. But the one thing she was more frightened about was the idea of the Marquis Raylen de Chagny sending her packing. That would leave her no choice but to crawl back to her Aunt Mrs. Roberts. Now that she was free from her that was the last thing she wanted. Lucky for Christine the Marquis kept to himself on most days. Spending his early mornings in his office. Not coming out until it was mid-day. Then he would walk the gardens muttering to himself. Nobody seemed to mind as they were all used to the Marquis temperament. The only time he spent with his family was at breakfast and dinner, and did not seem to notice that she was indeed there. If he did notice her he did not say anything to her about why she was here. Making Christine wonder about what Erik said to him about why she was here?

It took Christine longer time to warm up to the idea of having a servant tend to her every need. Thinking that they would be just like the ones at Florence Hall. Who would not go out of their ways to assist her when she needed help and just plain ignored her. So she just preferred to do everything for herself like she did at Florence Hall. Christine thought it would prove to everybody that she indeed deserved to live at Misty Pines. But Erik would have none of that and said. "That she would have no choice but to get used to the idea of having a servant to help her if she needed help. He would have no if ands or buts about it." Christine was scared at first not knowing how to respond to all the attention she was getting now. She was not used to the idea of everybody fussing over her health and well being. So she just kept to herself when not in the company of Erik or Clair. 'How was she supposed to act around the people in the manor that she did not know?' She often questioned to herself. It took her more time than she thought it would but soon she was quite taken with the servants of Misty Pines. She found that in taking the time to get to know them that not everybody was as bad as she thought they were. And that in talking to them she found out that everybody was generally worried about her and cared about her. Even though she was not one of the master's kids. It melted her heart to know that they cared so much for her already in such a short span of time. Soon she was on first name basis with all the servants that worked for the master. Christine felt like Cinderella a princess from one of her stories she read about. Where the prince comes to rescue her and take her away from all her problems.

She rolled over and groaned, flopping onto her belly pummeling the pillow into a shape more pleasing to her pulling it on top of her head. Trying to catch a few more minutes of pleasant sleep. 'It feels as though I just fell asleep'. She thought to herself. But between the raping, woodpecker's knock, and the sunshine filtering through the windows. Christine decided to give up trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep. She now heard Clair's voice, now marred with a petulant whine: "Come on, Christine! You got to get up now! You're going to miss breakfast. . . you sleepy head!"

"Coming, just one moment please." she slurred, sliding out of bed to get dressed. She gasped as her warm, bare feet made contact with the icy wood floor. Christine went to her wardrobe looking through all the dresses that Erik bought for her. A week after she came to live at Misty Pines. He and Clair took Christine to town to buy her dresses, coats, slippers, and undergarments. Knowing that she could not keep borrowing Clair's dresses. He could not have her going around wearing the dresses and slippers that her aunt bought her. They were made out of flimsy material that would not keep Christine warm during the long winter months ahead. Her dresses from what he saw her wear day in and day out before he rescued her. Were tattered and torn hand me downs from her cousins. She had no coats and often times Erik would have to lend her his. Her slippers had holes in them and were beyond repair. That thought made her heart swell with love for her dearest friend. And a smile graced her features. As she selected a light blue empire line muslin dress with a high cut empire line bodice with long sleeves. She grabbed a dark blue ribbon and tied the ribbon around her back into a bow. The dress reached just below her knees. Christine slipped on her white slippers that had a blue floral pattern design on them and went to her beauty vanity. To brush out her unruly long auburn ringlets that fell to her mid back. When she was satisfied that her hair was tame enough. Christine tied back her hair with a white ribbon. Satisfied with her appearance after she checked herself in the mirror. She undid the latch and opened the door. And Clair came rushing into her arms for a tender hug. Christine wrapped her arms around Clair. After a moment she pulled back to address Christine.

"There you are! It's about time." Clair's ice blue eyes narrowed, slender fingered hands braced on her hips. Stifling a jaw-aching, blisteringly painful yawn, Christine grinned at Clair's impatience.

"Good morning, Clair. Sorry about making you wait so long. I trust you slept well." Christine said with a joyful tone taking a moment to take in her new sister.

Clair was a very beautiful girl with her soft delicate features. Her chocolate brown ringlets fell just below her shoulders was pulled back from her face with a lilac ribbon. She has a heart shaped face with high wide cheekbones and rosy cheeks, transparent looking fair skin, soft, and almost clear except for a sprinkling of freckles. Glows upon her face in their imperfection nevertheless enhancing her loveliness. A somewhat wide forehead with a weak pointed chin, and a button like nose. Her almond shaped large eyes and long black eyelashes swept across her cheeks as her piercing icy-blue eyes were peaking from underneath them. Her angled eyebrows were set in a teasing manor. Clair's full, slightly plumped soft-pink lips were set into a delighted grin showing off her white polished teeth. Her face ultimately produced a portrait of playfulness and friendliness. Clair was a foot shorter than Christine. But she was exceptionally tall child at the age of seven. Standing at 3 feet and 11 inches coming to rest at Christine's shoulders. Clair has very petite body build with an elongated neck. An oval shaped white gold locket was clasped securely around her neck. Christine noticed with a start that Clair had worn the same necklace every day. She took a moment to study the locket. It was a thick, white gold oval with a single gorgeous rose carved design with three slithering, pedals embellishment etched into its surface. The letter C was etched on top of the rose pedal design. The locket was hanging by a white gold cable chain and a single sapphire connected the chain to the locket. The locket was nestled in the hollow center of her chest. Christine could see it was slightly tarnished at its corners. She had chosen to wear a pale purple muslin dress that had dark purple roses designed into the fabric. It was tied together with a dark purple ribbon tied around her slim waist. The dress rested just below her knees. She was wearing purple slippers on her little feet.

"Good morning," Clair rushed through her greeting, sucking in a breath to say more, but was stopped short by a sound of clunking as boots came resting down on the wood floors. The sound was coming from down the hallway. They both turned to see whose boots was making the noise. And saw Erik walking towards them.

He came to check on both girls and to see what they were both up to. Erik wanted to also tell them about his wonderful idea he had. It came to him as soon as he found out and he was excited to spend the day with both his favorite girls. He came to a stop in front of Clair.

"Good morning, little one." Erik said to Clair with a small smile that turned into a huge grin. Clair struck him hard in the middle rapping her small arms around Erik's waist. He returned the hug with an equal passion. Enveloping his sister into a loving hug. After a moment he released her bending down to her height. Giving Clair a kiss on her cheek. Then he stood back up to his full height.

"Good morning bear." Clair said using her nickname for Erik and beaming up at her older brother.

He turned from Clair to greet Christine. "Good morning, Christine. I trust you slept well last night?" He asked as he brought up her small dainty hand to his lips and placed a peck on the top of it. Christine gasped, as soon as her hand made contact with his lips. And a slight blush tainted her cheeks. Then Erik stood up to his full height and released her hand. He turned to address both girls. "And what pray tell are you two lovely ladies up to this morning?" Erik asked both Christine and Clair. He didn't move from where he stood his bearing like that of a tall, dark fallen angel. Stunned, Christine took him in for the first time this morning from head to foot.

An ebony cloak shrouded his lean, powerful build and hung very nearly to the hem of his black trousers that were perfectly tailored to his tall legs. Black boots incased his feet. His midnight brown hair that grew thick and long, brushing past his high stiff white linen shirt collar. Was combed off his face and slicked back. His blue eyes were sparkling with mirth. His dark thick eyebrows were raised in a teasing manor. And a beaming smile graced his lips. Showing off his dimples. Everything about Erik this morning screamed that he was in a playful mood. A grey silk cravat, and a silk powder blue waistcoat embroidered in navy blue compass rose pattern design with gold buttons. And a fitted, black velvet tail coat. Finished the overwhelming picture of her angel and dear friend.

"Good morning, Erik. Yes I did sleep well last night. Thank you for asking." I said with a cheerful tone to my voice and giving him a beaming smile of my own.

"Would you two care to join me for a morning picnic?"

Clair and I looked at each other in puzzlement and Clair was the first one to speak.

"But Erik, there are two problems wrong with that idea." Clair said putting her hands on her hips. "Number one father will get very upset if we skip the family breakfast. And number two its way too cold outside for a picnic." Clair said with a defeated sigh as she pointed to one of the windows down the hall. To show that it was indeed snowing outside.

"Number one." Erik said quoting his sister. "Lucky for us father is not here. He left early this morning for a business trip and he won't be back for several days. And number two I have already solved the problem with the weather. And came up with a viable solution but it's a surprise." Erik said with a devilish smile.

"I would love to have a morning picnic with you Erik." I said raising my voice with an excited tone. It was a wonderful spin to another wise gloomy day. It had been at least four years since I have taken a morning picnic.

"I want to go to Bear." Clair said giving Erik a big cheeky smile.

Erik answered both of us with a devilish smile. "Ok I will meet both of you ladies down stairs in ten minutes time." And with that he was gone his cape swishing behind him.

Now that we were alone Clair and I turned to each other with excitement shining in our eyes. Clair was the first to break the silence.

"I wonder where we are having the picnic if it's not outside." Clair said with puzzlement. Her eyebrows furrowed like she was in deep thought. Her little finger reached up to tap her chin.

"I don't know." I replied back to her. 'Where could Erik take us that it would not be outside for a picnic?' I thought to myself. Curiosity was eating at me and I could not stand to wait a moment longer. I turned to look at Clair but she was gone. 'Strange she was just here a moment ago.' I thought to myself. Chucking off the thought that both siblings were acting very strange today.

I turned to enter my chamber once more to dawn on my cloak and gloves. I put them on and turned to leave when I caught the sight of a calendar and looked at today's date. A thought struck me hard in the chest. Today was Clair's birthday and I did not wish my dearest sister a happy birthday. I remembered her saying it to me just the other day. That her birthday was coming up on the 15th of December. The thought must of slipped my mind and a guilty feeling over came me. 'What kind of friend am I if I forgot my own sister's birthday?' I thought to myself as I walked back to my beauty vanity and opened one of the drawers to pull out a small black box. I opened the box to make sure that the item was still in there. Nestled in the pillows of the box was a little silver heart charm it had the word best etched into it with a little blue diamond on each side of the word best. The charm was slightly tarnished from age having belonged to her mother. Christine put her hand to her heart and felt her charm against her skin. She pulled out her necklace from her dress and stared at the charm. She had never taken it out at Florence Hall frightened that her cousins would see it and take it away from her. The charm and necklace was the one of the last things she had to remember her mother. Christine had a few tokens from her mother and father but had left them at Florence Hall with her escape from there. The thought sent a small pain to her heart and a few tears slid down her porcelain skin. Christine quickly wiped them away with the pads of her fingers. Today she would not cry it was her sister's birthday. That thought sent a resolve through her and she straightens her spine. Christine looked back down at her charm. It was just like her mother's charm but it had the words friend etched into its surface with the same blue diamonds on each side of the word friend.

Then a memory came to Christine of when her mother first gave it to her. It was a warm spring day with a slight breeze blowing in from the ocean. Christine was playing tag with her mother outside the small family cottage by the sea. Nicole Daae was chasing after little four year old Christine. Having a hard time keeping up with the toddler. Who kept on running after the seagulls and stirring them up sending a flock of them flying into the air blocking her mother's view of the child.

"Christine Lailah Daae." Her mother screamed. "How many times do I have to tell you not to scare the gulls?" Her mother said in a stern but loving tone.

Christine stopped running and turned to face her mother. She knew what that tone meant. She was in trouble. Christine put on her best puppy dog face. Shuffling her small feet in the sand. "I'm sorry mama. I did not mean to scare the gulls. I just like to see them fly, don't you?" Christine said in a small voice.

"Christine you know I only say that because of your safety. With them flying around like that I could not see you." Her mother said kneeling in front of Christine. She pulled the toddler into her arms and cradled her against her chest. "I like it when they fly to, starshine but you know better. I love you so much little one and I would hate to see something bad happen to you. Because I could not see you through them. Do you understand?" Her mother asked her.

Christine nodded her head and lifted her head to look at her mother. Nicole's red hair swept into her face as a breeze picked up. Her blue eyes were shining with love for her beloved daughter. "I understand mama, and I promise to not stir up the gulls." Christine said in her small voice.

Nicole looked down at her only child with a stern and caring gaze. She waited a few more moments making sure she got her point through to the child. After a few moments had passed in silence. Nicole softened her features. "I have a present for you starshine. Would you like it now or later?" She asked reaching into her dress pocket to pull out the present. Nicole knew the answer even before asking the question.

Christine squealed in delight at the thought of a present. "I would love to have it now mama, please, pretty please with sugar on top." Than a thought struck her like a lightning bolt. "But mama, it's not my birthday."

"It's alright darling this is a special present. And it doesn't have to be your birthday to get a present." Her mother replied back to her handing her a small box for her to open.

Christine took the box and opened it to reveal a little heart pendant with the word friend etched into it. "Oooh thank you mama. I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you." Christine said jumping up and down.

"Your welcome starshine. Would you like to wear it now?" Her mother asked her.

"Oooh yes please mama." Christine replied back to her mother. Her mother took the box back and pulled out the little silver heart that was resting on a chain.

"Ok little one turn around so I can put it on." Nicole said with a smile on her face. Christine turned around and her mother swept her long curls away from her neck to secure the necklace around her neck. When she was done Christine looked down to see the pendant resting against her chest. A beaming smile came to her face when she turned to face her mother.

"Christine you look like an angel." Her mother said with tears running down her cheeks.

Christine did not like to see her mother cry and went up to her to wipe the tears away with the pad of her little hands. "Oooh mamas please don't cry. I don't like to see you cry. Did I do something wrong mama." Christine said as she hugged her mother.

"Little one these tears are ones of happiness. I'm not sad and you did nothing wrong. I love you very much always remember that. Promise me that you will always know that." Her mother said against her daughters head.

Christine did not know what to make of her mother's sudden change in temperament. Or her strange words and decided to promise her mother the world if it would get her to stop crying. She lifted her head to look into her mother's eyes which were brimming with tears. "Oooh mama I promise to always remember. I promise, I promise, I promise. Please stop crying I don't like to see you cry. I love you very much mama and I always will." Christine said lifting her hand to wipe away her mother's tears.

"Thank you little one and I love you to." Nicole said holding her daughters small hand to her cheek. She shook her head to clear the sad thoughts from her mind.

"I have one to. Would you like to see it?" Nicole asked her daughter.

Christine looked up at her mother in puzzlement. "Have one what mama I don't understand mama." Christine replied back to her mother.

"A necklace you silly Little Lotte. Would you like to see it?" Replied her mother.

"Yes mama I would love to see it please." Christine said backing away from her mother.

Nicole nodded her head and pulled out the necklace from her dress. Christine walked back up to her mother to read it. "Best, what does best mean mama?" Christine asked her mother.

"You will see, put your necklace next to mine and read Little Lotte." Her mother replied back to her.

Christine lifted her charm and put it next to her mothers and read best friends. "Oooh mama it says best friends. I love it mama. You're always going to be my best friend." Christine replied with happiness shining in her blue eyes.

"And you're always going to be mine to Lotte. Forever and ever but I won't always be here for you and I want you to promise me. That if something happens you will take the necklace and give it to somebody who can also be your friend. There is another charm in that box I gave you that says forever. So when you get two friends and put the necklaces together. It will say best friends forever. Can you do that can you promise me that Lotte." Nicole said with sadness and love in her eyes.

"I promise you mama, but I don't understand why won't you always be there mama? Are you leaving me mama? Did I do something wrong?" Christine said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Oooh Lotte I am not going anywhere and you did nothing wrong. But one day I will get old and you know I can't live forever. It just that I wanted to hear your promise that's all Lotte. Please don't cry little one. Do you want me to sing you a song Lotte?" Her mother asked her.

Christine nodded her head and her mother sang to her with the most beautiful voice. Christine had ever heard in her four years of life. It was an angel's voice and Christine often prayed at night for the angel of music to give her the gift. Of a beautiful voice like her mama's. Soon Christine was lulled to sleep against her mama's chest listening to her mama sing to her.

_Laying alone with the history that made you cold and uncertain inside._  
_Careful now, deep breath, the water's still rising._  
_But your silver lining's in sight._

_When you feel like you're breaking down,_  
_And your body's just giving in,_  
_And you can't go on broken like this any longer._

_Close your eyes,_  
_Don't you cry._  
_Let the sorrow within you subside._  
_Don't despair,_  
_Have no fear._  
_Give your weight to me when you hear this lullaby._

_You say all seems so wrong with the life that you're living._  
_You're searching for some reasons why._  
_You're so scared to trust, you're feeling unworthy._  
_Aching for comfort tonight._

_When your heart's too sore to beat,_  
_And you feel it might never heal,_  
_And you feel not even beggars want you._  
_I do._

_Close your eyes,_  
_Don't you cry._  
_Let the sorrow within you subside._  
_Don't despair,_  
_Have no fear._  
_Give your weight to me when you hear this lullaby._

_Close your eyes,_  
_Don't you cry._  
_Let the sorrow within you subside._  
_Don't despair,_  
_Have no fear._  
_Give your weight to me when you hear this lullaby._

_Don't you cry,_  
_Let the darkness within you feel light._  
_Don't despair,_  
_Have no fear._  
_You'll find comfort in me like child with this lullaby._

Christine shook herself from that painful memory and tucked her necklace against her heart keeping her promise safe. "I promised you mama and I will not break my promise to you. I just hope Clair likes it." Christine said in a whisper and defeated tone. She picked up the little black box and tied a pink ribbon around the box. Once she was done she tucked the box into her dress pocket and left the room closing the door behind her.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I could go into a bunch of excuses. But I am not that type of person. I just hoped you liked it and it was worth the wait. I am in the process of writing the next chapter and hope to have it up soon. Please R&R so I know that you are still with me. The next chapter is another fluffy chappie. We will be diving into the dark stuff soon. I think I can squeeze maybe two or three more fluffy. Then we will dive into the dark stuff. You guys all know that Christine and Erik can't be happy forever. Evil grins and grows devil horns on top of head rubs hands together. I also updated my flickr account. I put a picture of Clair's necklace up there so you can see what it looks like. Please check it out. The song Nicole Daae sings is called Lullaby by the talented Emmy Rossum. Remember that song it will be coming up again in the next chapter. Please R&R:)


	7. Chapter 6-Birthday

A/N: Just as a warning this is going to be a long chapter. Sorry it's been a while since I updated this story. But for being patient I give you a longer chapter.

A Reader: I am glad you like my story. Don't worry I am going to keep on writing. LOL:) I gave Clair my aunt's birthday. That is neat that yours fell on the same day. Thank you for your kind words. I hope you enjoy the surprise as much as I loved writing it.

Music Lover: I am glad you love Clair. I just loved writing her. I tried to make her opposite of my Christine. Don't worry I am still going to use Meg later on in this story. Raoul will be making an appearance soon. I am glad you enjoyed the flashback with Nicole. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

HeartsBroken: I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I love writing it. This one if full of fluff and sorry to say not too many flashbacks. But I will add more as the story goes on. I always look forward to reading your reviews. Thank you again for all your kind words. Yes it looks like Christine made herself at home in Misty Pines. Let's just see if it stays that way:)

PhantomMalevolence: This chapter is full of fluff and I hope you enjoy it while it last. Soon it's not going to be too much fluffy.:D Sorry but I guess all good things must come to an end. But don't worry I always believe in happy endings. :)

And a big thank you to all my guest reviewers. I wish I can reply to your reviews but just know that your words are what keep me writing.

Now on with the show….

I just noticed that I have not added a disclaimer to any of my chapters. Please forgive me.

Disclaimer: Sorry don't own POTO or JE:( they belong to their rightful owners. I just like to borrow them for my enjoyment and yours. Please don't sue! With that I give you the latest chapter of Bleeding Inwardly….

Chapter 6-Birthday

Christine found herself downstairs with more time to spare. She looked around the elegant decorated main hall and saw with a start. That not one Christmas decoration was up. With it being so close to Christmas she thought by now the manor will have been decorated. She looked around the room one more time and her eyes fell on Erik. Standing with his back to her looking at one of the paintings hanging on the wall. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Christine felt him jump a little at the contact and she removed her hand.

"Erik is everything alright?" Christine asked with concern in her voice.

Erik turned from the painting to face Christine. "I'm fine Christine. It's just that with it being so close to Christmas. Let's just say that Christmas time is not the best of times in the manor. But thank you for caring Christine." Erik said with a faraway look in his eyes.

Christine was about to ask him about that when Clair's high pitched voice interrupted her.

"I hope you guys are ready. Because I am starving and can't wait to eat." Clair said bouncing down the stairs.

Erik turned from me to greet his little sister. "I don't know I think I could use a few more minutes to freshen up." Erik said with a teasing tone. "And by the way happy eight birthday Clair." Erik said giving his sister a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

I turned to greet Clair. "Happy birthday Clair."

Clair ran up to me for a big hug. "Thank you Christine. It means the world to me that you remembered." She said with happiness shining in her eyes.

The guilty feeling I had been feeling earlier came back to me. I shook it off telling myself that I did remember. "You're very welcome Clair." I said trying to keep the guilt out of my tone. Erik voice shook us from our sisterly embrace.

"If you two are quite ready. I think I am ready to have my breakfast." Erik said with mirth in his eyes.

"Lead the way ooh mighty bear." Clair said teasing her older brother. "I already told you that I was quite ready for my breakfast."

And with that Erik led the way down a hall that I have never notice before. 'I wonder why I have not noticed that hall before.' I thought to myself. I have been exploring the manor for a month now and never noticed that one. Erik took us through many twists and turns through the manor before finally coming to a stop in front of two large doors. I looked over to Clair for answers and saw Erik put a hand to his lips as to silence her. Clair was bouncing up and down. Happiness and joy shining in her blue eyes.

"Ooh Erik thank you. This will be the best birthday ever." Clair said running up to her brother to open the doors. But his hand stopped her in her tracks.

"You're very welcome Clair. But Christine has never seen this room before. You do not want to ruin her surprise do you?" Erik said with a stern but pleasing tone to his voice.

"Your right Erik. It must have slipped my mind." Clair turned to me. "I am so sorry Christine. Can you forgive me I was not thinking?" Clair said in a small voice. Her appearance taking on a one of sadness compared to her joyful attitude from earlier.

"It's ok Clair. No harm no foul." I said trying to perk up her spirit. Clair gave me a puzzle look and I answered her none spoken question. "It's something my father said to my mother when I was growing up."

"Oh what a funny thing to say Christine. But thank you." Clair said beaming up at me. She recovered her happy spirit in no time.

Clair turned to her brother. "See Erik, No harm no foul." Clair said quoting me.

Erik let out a barking laughter. "Ok now that we have that cleared up. I think it's time for some breakfast don't you?" He said once he got his laughter under control. And with that he opened the doors to the most beautiful room I have ever seen.

The room was made up entirely of glass from ceiling to wall. You could see the snow falling outside and blanket the ground in winter. Crisp, white, shining covering that transformed the landscape making it a magical land full of wonder and undiscovered mysteries. Large flakes fell from heaven as if the angels were having a pillow fight and the goose down fell on top of us. But not touching us. It was strange to see it but not touch it. This room was heaven it had to be. The sun filtered through the windows. Christine could feel it warming up her skin. Then she felt something strange. The wind blew through her hair but no snow was falling down on the ground. The floor had a paved red brick walkway. The beauty had flowed from all corners of the garden, as if spring was to last forever. It was strange to see flowers in full bloom in the middle of winter. It was like spring refused to back down from winter and give up. There were all kinds of flowers decorating the ground and grass where there should have been wood and carpet. It so breathtakingly beautiful. It was like Eden from the bible Adam and Eve could pop up at any moment to greet them. Erik turned to me with a hopeful expression on his face. "Do you approve Christine?" He asked in a small tone as if one word from me will bring him to tears.

It took me a moment to find my voice. "Do I approve Erik? I love it, how could I not. It's perfect like heaven on earth." I said walking towards him. I wrapped my arms around his middle and rested my head against his warm chest. "Thank you Erik. How did you do this? I have never seen anything like this before." I question him. I felt a single tear roll down my cheeks. I lifted my hand to swipe it away with the pads of my fingers. Erik brought his arms around me for a tender hug. "I am glad you love it Christine. This is one of my favorite rooms. This is called a botanical garden and there are not many in England. It was a family project of some sorts." Erik said stepping away from me.

"Are you ready to see more? I think we will have to catch up to Clair. Seems to me like she had a bit of a head start." Erik said pointing to his little sister that was skipping down the walk way.

"Yes I am quite ready." Erik reached out to grab my hand and lead the way.

I laced my fingers through his hands as he led the way for me. We did not wait for long to catch up to Clair. We came upon her picking flowers. "It's about time you slow pokes caught up. I was thinking I will go gray before you guys showed up." Clair said in a teasing manor.

"Ha-ha real funny Clair." I said in my most grown up voice I could muster.

Erik reached out to take Clair's small hand in his. "If you two are done. I think our breakfast is waiting for us. And it's getting cold." Erik said leading the way for us.

We arrived at the main arch way of the garden and Erik lead the way for his angel down the main path to the fountain. From there dozens of paths circled it leading to different areas of the garden. Erik's mind started to wonder. He and his mother came up with the design of the fountain when Clair was three. It was the very first work of art he created. Erik remembered how fun it was to pick up work tools for the very first time. It was the most amazing feeling he had experienced he had felt at ten. Erik remembered coming into the manor covered in concrete from head to toe. His nanny at the time shooed him straight to the tub. A small chuckle left his lips. As he recalled the hard time she had trying to scrub the concrete out of his hair. Erik and his mother would spend as much time as they could in the gardens. Finishing up the fountain and planting new flowers. It was their spot and every time Erik came here, he remembered all the fun times they had. One memory floated into his mind of his mother trying to lay down the first brick pavement around the fountain. It was funny thing to see the Marchioness trying to figure out how to pave the area. She had never done physical work before and concrete kept sticking to her hands which wound up in her hair. But that did not stop her and she was out the next day paving the next area. A small voice filled with awe snapped Erik from his thoughts.

"Isn't it lovely Angel?" Christine said admiring the ornate fountain.

It was about 15 feet tall, with three tiers. The bottom tier had French horns that spurted water from them into the clear pool which surrounded them. The fountain had three angels carved out of beautiful stone playing instruments. Christine studied the first angel and saw that it was a little girl. She looked to be about three years of age. The tiny angel was sitting down with her little feet dangling over the edge of the pool. Her head was raised in song and her short curls reached her neck. Then it hit her that the little angel looked like a younger Clair. Then Christine moved to study the next angel it was a little boy about ten years of age. The boy was playing the violin and he was also sitting down with his legs dangling over the side of the pool. The boy had a peaceful expression as he played the violin. Christine took in his features and was struck with the sudden knowledge that the boy looked just like a younger Erik with shorter hair that curled at the ends that reached his cheeks. The next angel was playing the flute and he looked to be older than the other two angels. The boy had to be about fourteen. His one long leg was dangling over the edge of the pool with his other crossed underneath it. The boy's features had a serine look as he raised the flute to his lips and played. His long hair swept past his shoulders. This had to be Erik's and Clair's older brother Alex. Christine took in the rest of the fountain ten columns were wrapped around the fountain and held up the next tier. With one final tall one in the middle to hold up the final third tier. The columns were carved out of stone with staff music and notes etched around each column. The notes seemed to make up a song but Christine could not make out the song from where she was standing. Christine studied the second tier there was another smaller pool. This tier like the one below it had a musical instrument theme to it also. This time it was a corno da caccia (hunting horn) that spurted water from them into the clear pool which overflowed it. Sending the water cascaded down to the pool below it like a waterfall. She moved onto study the next and final tier. A lone breathtakingly beautiful angel sat on the top of the fountain. Her long flowing curls cascaded down her back. Her features took on a more joyful look as she sat lovingly playing the harp. Christine noticed with a start that she had never seen this woman before and wondered who she was. Erik must have noticed the puzzlement on her face as she stood there looking at the angel. His soft voice interrupted her thoughts. "She is my mother. Her favorite instrument to play was the harp." Erik said nothing more and led the way around the fountain more into the garden.

They followed a maze of pathways passing by hundreds of trees and flowers. Erik led the way into the gardens and made an abundance of idle conversation about the different types of flowers. They passed which led the conversation to music. Erik talked about how he could not wait to train Christine's voice. Clair talked how it would be nice to have someone else to train with. She gave out a small laugh. Telling Christine stories about how Erik first started training her voice. The farther they went, the thicker the trees grew. It was like a little personal forest and Christine could not believe that she was still in the glass house. If she did not know any better she would think that Erik was taking her and Clair on an adventure. One that would have you saves the damsel in distress. Like Robin Hood and his band of merry men. Christine was enjoying the trip letting her mind wonder over the possibilities of any story character popping up at any moment.

Erik stopped suddenly and turned to face both girls.

"Close your eyes." He said to both girls.

Christine turned to him curiosity shining in her eyes and she grinned at him and shut her eyes. Standing behind her, he tied a blind fold around her head to make sure she did not ruin the surprise. Now with her eyes shielded he reached out with one of his large hands and took hold of one of her little ones entwining their hands together.

He led the way and after many twist and turns Erik came to a sudden stop sending Christine crashing into his back.

"Christine we are about to go over a bridge. I want to warn you that it's slippery do not let go of my hand. I promise you nothing bad will happen to you. Do you trust me?" Erik said with concern in his honey voice. Christine gave a little nod with her head. "I trust you Erik and I promise you I will not let go of your hand." She said with a joyful tone to her voice.

"Thank you Christine, your trust in me means a lot to me." Erik said and with that he led her across the bridge. She didn't know what he was leading her to, but she could hear the sounds of running water as she crossed the bridge. Christine almost fell a couple of times but Erik was there to catch her. Just like he said he would be. His promise rang in Christine's mind. That he would not let anything bad happen to her. At last they came to the end of the bridge and she was pushed through branches and leaves. Christine could also feel the heat of the sun on her exposed skin and tall grass grazing her calves as she proceeded to move ahead. He guided her through the brush and stopped. Removing her hand from his.

"Christine I'm going to grab Clair now. Stay right here I will be right back." He said as he guided her to a tree stump and she sat down to wait for her friend to return.

She heard the rustle of leaves and the swish of his cape and then he was gone. Alone with her thoughts now. Christine started to think what her surprise will be. It could be a million of things. But she did not want him to buy anything for her. All she wanted from him was his friendship. She heard the rustle of leaves and the crunching of boots and knew Erik was back.

"Hold on Clair wait a minute. I don't want you to fall." Erik said to Clair with a parent like tone to his voice.

"But Erik you are taking too long. And I want to see my sister now." Clair said back to Erik with an impatient tone.

Christine was struck hard in the chest. Clair had never called Christine her sister. It made her heart melt at the thought. Of them being a family. 'I love you to Clair. You are my sister.' Christine thought to herself.

She heard Erik give a loud huff and a small chuckle left his lips. "I understand that you want to see Christine. But your safety is more important Clair. She is not going anywhere." Erik said to Clair. 'I hope not he thought to himself. That's all he needs is to try to track them both down.' He could picture the two blind folded girls trying to find their way out of the gardens. Another chuckle left his lips. And he heard Clair huff in inpacientness. "All right I get your point little one. She is just around this bend."

"Good because my feet hurt like the Dickens. And I would like to have a seat." Clair said to Erik as she now tried to keep up with Erik's much larger strides.

"It's just over here" he said, pulling Clair through a bush into a small clearing.

Christine heard that they were near and her excitement grew to a boiling point. She started bouncing in her seat.

"Alright Clair we are finally here now. I am going to sit you down next to Christine please stay put." Erik said guiding Clair to the spot next to her. Christine felt the movement of fabric and a soft hand reached blindly for her hand.

Hidden behind the trees was an area of a little green meadow covered with Yellow Tulips, Red Roses, Calla Lilies, and Pink Peonies. Around by the trees the sun shone in at different angles, sending rainbows of color across the spot. Creating a heaven like quality amongst the patches of flowers. He sat Christine and Clair on a tree stump to better angle the girls. So they would get the best view of the meadow.

"Can you believe it Christine? We are going to have a picnic on my birthday." Clair said with excitement in her voice.

Christine could picture Clair in her mind with a beaming smile on her face. "I know am I am excited to sister." Christine said holding Clair's small hand in her not much larger one.

"I like the sound of that. Of you calling me sister. You have never called me that before." Clair said with happiness shining in her voice.

"I like the sound of it to. But I thought you would not like me calling you sister. I hoped you would. I just thought that you would be embarrassed with me." I replied back to Clair in a small defeated voice.

"How could I be embarrassed with you for my sister? You are the best sister any girl could ask for. Now no tears on my birthday. Your suppose to be happy." Clair said with a mother like tone.

Erik sat back and listened to both girls talking and his heart skipped a beat. Of the image that shot through his mind. Of Christine being a part of his family. 'One day maybe.' He thought to himself. 'I cannot picture my life without her in it.' The sound of the girls laughing brought him out of his thoughts.

"What do you think your brother is up to?" Christine said turning to face Clair.

"You know I really don't know. But whatever it is it has been keeping him quite."

"You don't think he left us here. I have not heard a sound from him."

Erik thought it would be funny to sneak up behind the girls and scare them a little. So he crept behind them making sure not to make any noise. It would ruin the whole purpose of the joke.

"Would you two like to see your surprise now?" He said with his most gentlemen like voice.

The two girls jumped at the sudden sound of Erik's voice. Christine raised a hand to her heart trying to slow it down. And Clair fell off the stump she was sitting down on.

Erik started bursting out laughing. He could not help himself the look on both their faces was worth it. He put his hands on his knees and almost fell over from the laughter.

"Erik this is so not funny. As soon as this blindfold comes off your dead meat." Replied Clair with a huff.

"It was so funny. The look on your face was priceless." Erik replied back to Clair.

"No it was not funny Erik. You scared us half to death. The moment this blindfold comes off game on." Christine replied crossing her arms across her chest.

"Ok, ok, ok, I'm sorry. Truce." Erik said after he got his laughter under control.

Christine turned to Clair and they both replied at the same time.

"Maybe we will have to think about it."

"Well maybe you don't want to see your surprise then."

"If you don't remove this blindfold soon Erik. I will remove it for you." Clair said getting a little frustrated about Erik and his games.

"Please Erik no more games. I would really like to see my surprise now." Christine replied in her sweetest tone.

"Alright, alright I will stop playing games with you both. I think you both have waited long enough." Erik said giving in to Christine's pleas. He would give the girl the world if it would only make her happy. And with that he removed the blindfolds from around both girls heads.

It took Christine a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness from the sun. After her eyes was used to the darkness from the blindfold. She blinked a few times and her eyes widened in the sight before her.

Christine heard a loud squeal come from Clair and saw the girl turn in her seat to face her brother. She jumped into his arms giving him a most enthusiastic hug. "Ooh Erik it is so beautiful. Thank you I love it." Clair said plastering kisses all over his face.

Christine looked back at the scene before her and a small gasp left her lips. Her eyes filled with tears and one slipped down her cheek. Christine opened her mouth to say something but no words would come out. She was speechless. She took in her surroundings with wonder. She had never seen anything more beautiful. The wind grazed through tall, green grass and the stump she was sitting on was surrounded by hundreds of Yellow Tulips, Red Roses, Calla Lilies, and Pink Peonies. She could hear the sounds of birds in the distance and a butterfly flew shyly around her right hand. A dragonfly was chasing a bee and a rabbit munched on some food with a few babies surrounding it. The blanket was spread out on the grass and a brown wicker basket was resting on top of the blanket. There was a beautiful cake that was set in the middle of the blanket. There were eight candles that were on top of the cake. The sound of water crashing against rocks caught her attention and Christine turned and found the source of the water; it being a large waterfall surrounded by a pool of crystal-clear water and moss crawling up the side of the cliff it was coming from. It felt like she was living a fairy tale. 'This can't be real.' She thought to herself.

Erik couldn't think of a time in the past three years when he felt this relaxed in his garden. He loved coming here, yes, but he wasn't ever at peace. 'It has been a while.' He thought to himself. Even when he brought Clair here ever so often. Erik could not seem to relax and take in all the beauty of the gardens. He tried to let his walls come down and enjoy his sister and brother blissful presence. When they came to the gardens but something prevented him from enjoying it fully. The only reason he could think of was because Christine was there with him. Her look of wonderment when he uncovered her eyes caught him off guard. Not because it wasn't what he expected, but because it was the way she looked in that moment. The curiosity in her eyes made them shine and the shape her mouth formed made her lips pout and pucker. She looked curious and confused and it was absolutely breathtaking. 'Yes today was going to be a great day.' He thought to himself. Christine heavenly voice snapped Erik from his thoughts.

"Erik this." Christine gestured broadly with her hands. "All of this is amazing. I have never seen anything more enchanting in my life."

"This." Erik said as he sat down next to Christine on the stump. Taking the spot Clair had just vacated moments ago to pick some flowers. Giving Christine and Erik a moment to themselves. "This is another family project. That my mother started when her and father just got married. She loved the gardens around the manor so much that it caused her pain not to see them in the winter time. So she designed and came up with the plans for an inside garden. Some place where she could go just to be herself." Erik said with a pained expression on his handsome features. But as quickly as Christine saw it than it was gone. Erik shook himself and tried to get back to the cheerful mood of moments ago. He softened his features and gave Christine a dazzling smile. Erik did not want to spoil the joyful day with talk of sadness. No today was about having fun and enjoying the company of the two girls he loved the most.

"Shall we partake? Erik asked Christine, motioning to the cake and brown basket. Not wanting to dwell upon sad times.

"Yes I am quite hungry Erik." Clair said running up to both him and Christine. She had a daisy chain around her neck and one around her head like a crown. 'Ever the princess.' Erik thought to himself.

"I am also quite famished Erik." Replied Christine.

Erik gave out a small chuckle as his stomach announced that he too was starving. "First thing first. I know we are not supposed to have sweets first thing in the morning. But seeing as there is no adults to stop us. Who's to tell them about a few more rules broken? And with that he preceded to light all eight candles upon the cake.

Clair sat in front of the cake while Erik and Christine sang happy birthday to her. Losing themselves in the music as their voices intertwined around each other. It was simply breathtaking to hear them sing together. The two angels sang on the music in their veins exploding in colors like a rainbow around Clair. Sending her souring into the heavens. The world disappeared around them and the only thing they saw was each other. Nothing else mattered but them. Two puzzle pieces coming together and fitting like a perfect match.

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday dear_

_Clair we love you_

_Happy Birthday and _

_May all your dreams come true._

_When you blow out the candles one light stays a glow._

_It's the love light in your eyes wherever you go. _

_So blow out your candles to see if your dreams come true._

_Happy Birthday to the one we love._

_On your special day._

_Happy Birthday Dear Clair._

_Happy Birthday to a beautiful soul._

_Happy Birthday to a wonderful you._

_Happy Birthday to a gentle soul._

_Happy Birthday to a great you._

_Happy, Happy Birthday to a once _

_In a lifetime kind of person._

_That is you, Happy Birthday to you Clair._

The song stopped just as suddenly as it started the rainbow disappearing with it. Clair bent down a blew out all the candles send her wish to the heavens above her.

Erik cut the cake and gave each of the girls a piece and then took one for himself. He took out the rest of the food from the basket letting the girls choose what they wanted for breakfast.

Christine took a moment to take in the bounty of the beautiful meal. There were different types of bagels, croissants, muffins, and a fruit salad. Yogurt, stuffed French toast, and they had tea and orange juice to drink. The warm sun shone down upon the picnickers, while in the nearby trees, birds warbled. In the grassy fields, bees were buzzing. Outside the snow was falling to the ground in flurries. The botanical garden was so breathtakingly beautiful.

Christine looked up to see the snow was falling down upon the glass roof. It felt so magical. She looked at the frown on Erik's face, "Hey now" she scooted closer to him, "cheer up mon loup (my wolf). What's with the glum look?" He shook his head and tried to make his face look more cheery, "Hmmm? Oh nothing. I was just thinking." wanting to change the subject he turned to face Clair. He gave her a look that said help me and Clair took that as her queue to talk to Christine about a story that she just got done reading.

The garden was tranquil and bucolic and Christine found it hard to imagine sad times upon these grounds. They ate in silence, a pleasant silence; each thinking about the fun day head of them. They ate their way through the food and snacks until they could eat no more. When their breakfast over, Erik with Christine's help packed the basket back up. They shooed Clair away saying that it was her birthday and birthday girls get pampered the whole day. Once everything was packed up.

Erik took off his jacket, rolled it up and propped his head on top of it. Using it like a pillow. Lying down upon the blanket he saw Christine and Clair sitting beside him in the grass they were starting to make a daisy chain. The sun was shining down on them. Erik's eyes were starting to feel heavy so he closed them. 'I won't go to sleep. I am just going to rest my eyes a bit.' He thought to himself. Erik did not mean to fall asleep.

XXXX

The girls saw this as an opportunity to cheer Erik up and to get their revenge from eariler. They made links of daisy chains. And proceeded to cover Erik from head to toe in daisies.

"What do you think he would do to us once he wakes up?" Christine asked Clair with mirth shining in her eyes.

"I don't know but I can't wait to find out." Clair said finishing up a daisy link.

"When do you think we should wake him up?" Christine asked Clair as she put a daisy chain on top of Erik's head.

"Soon sister, soon." Clair replied back with a devilish smile.

XXXX

Erik woke up to the sound of both girls giggling and whispering amongst themselves. He reached up and felt his head. Upon his hair was a crown of daises. Then he felt something round his neck. More daisies. He looked down to see his whole body covered in strands of daisy chains.

"What did you two do to me?" He said loudly as he began to stand up. Christine and Clair giggle more.

"We made you beautiful Erik." Christine said as she tried to stop laughing.

"Yeah Erik you look like a pretty princess." Clair said with a bright smile.

Christine counted down in her head from ten. Clair gave Christine a look and they began to run away from him. Taking off in different directions. They split up and Erik started to jog after Christine first.

"Christine Lailah Daae you get back here right now!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" She replied back to him picking up her speed.

He ran after her in zig zags all across  
the meadow until he could see that she was starting to tire from all the running. Erik started to think of a plan to get her back. Christine began to slow down, tired from all the running. Erik decided to put his plan into motion. He sprinted up to her and grabbing her arm. Christine pulled away from him but tripped on her own two feet. She grabbed Erik and he went with her, losing his footing she pulled him down with her. There was a silence as they fell to the ground. But it did not last long and soon Christine let out a barking laughter. Erik followed suit and soon they were trying to catch their breaths. Christine laid with her back on the grass facing the clouds. Silence overcame them for a few minutes - both unsure of what to say. Until Christine sat up and looked at her angel.

"Erik" she began, "Thank you for everything. This has to be the best day I had in a long time. I'm glad it happened."

"Your welcome lamb. Yes, I'm glad we did this to Christine." he replied, sitting up beside her. Erik reached out and stroked her hair, tucking a few loose strands behind her ear.

"Well I think we should try to hunt down Clair now." Christine said standing up to fix the creases on her dress.

Yeah I think your right, heavens knows where she is hiding." Erik replied standing up to brushing his pants off.

They returned back to the meadow and saw Clair sprawled on the blanket fast asleep. Her chocolate brown ringlets were resting across her face. To shield her from the bright sun that was filtering through the ceiling. She seemed to be in a deep sleep and has been for some time. Erik lifted his hand to his mouth and one finger came resting upon his lips. Telling Christine to remain silent. He motioned for her to follow him.

Christine followed him through the trees. They passed stumps and ferns, rocks and squirrels. After many twists and turns Erik came to a stop in front of the large waterfall she saw earlier. Christine took in her surroundings and was stunned. She had never seen anything more beautiful. Surrounded around the pool of crystal-clear water were thousands of brightly colored flowers.

Erik turned to face Christine. "Ready to swim? I thought after all the running we did a nice swim. Would be most refreshing don't you think? He said with a honey tone.

"But Erik I don't have a bathing gown with me. I would love to swim but we can't." Christine said with a frown.

Erik's eyes lit up as the corners of his mouth turned into a grin, the dimples in his cheeks appeared as his whole face showed the amusement of the moment. "I think I can fix that problem. Just one moment please." He said walking away from her towards a heavy bushed area. Erik returned carrying another brown wicker basket.

He pulled out one bathing gown and one swim suit out of the basket.

Christine eyed the bathing gown and raised her one eyebrow. "Did you steal one of my bathing gowns Mr. de Chagny?" He looked at her sheepishly.

"I did promise you a very pleasant surprise, and that is exactly what you are going to get. So, yeah, I did steal your bathing gown." He grinned mischievously at her. "Now are you going to stop being a pansy and get changed already so we can go swimming?" With that he turned from her and booked it towards a tree.

Christine looked down at the bathing gown. The main piece of the gown consisted of a knee-length navy wool swim dress, with bloomers. The gown was decorated with a collar, ribbons and bows to resemble a sailor's outfit. It was a gorgeous navy that complimented her light skin, dark hair, and blue eyes. She also had dark stockings with flat soled bathing slippers that tied on with ribbons.

Christine walked in the opposite direction Erik went in. She found a tall wide tree with large bushes wrapped around it. Christine started removing her dress.

Erik finished changing and headed back to where he set up the makeshift bathing area. He looked around for Christine and did not see her figuring she was still changing. Erik sat down to wait for Christine.

Christine slid out of her dress and started to put on her bathing gown. She then pulled on her bloomers, tying them. She then proceeded to put on her long stockings and slippers. She bent down to tie the bathing slippers around her legs like ballerina slippers. After a few adjustments, she picked up her dress and started towards Erik.

After finishing up, Christine headed back to the makeshift bathing area, only to find Erik was nowhere to be found.

"Ready to swim?" I jumped at the sound of Erik's voice coming from behind me. I nodded. "It's a little chilly, but it gets warmer if you move around some." He grabbed my hand and led me to the edge of the pool. Before he could even ask if she wanted to jump in or not she was already pulling him in with her. They crashed with the water in a giant splash and Christine's tinkling laugh could be heard as he surfaced. Her smile lit up her entire face and her hair was sticking to her in wet tendrils.

Christine was soaked and cold and she absolutely loved it. Erik was standing in front of her. "Oh, Erik, this is wonderful! I love it!" Christine said swimming towards him.

She smiled at him then dived under the cool water, trying to force him to come under to. He followed automatically and swam beside her.

Erik was the first one to come up for air and splashed Christine as soon as her head hit the surface for air. I shrieked surprised at the feeling of the water hitting my face. I looked at Erik, my eyes wide and I thrusted my hands toward him in the water, sending the water across his chest. Drops of cold water hit me from all angles as we carried on our little water war, Christine tried to dodge the water but Erik was far too fast. She hit him a few times. I laughed as my angel tackled me under the water again. Flapping my arms I pushed through the water to restock my lungs with air. Erik followed suit to gulp the fresh air into his lungs.

"Christine dear, where exactly do you think you're …" She cut him off by splashing water in his face, then swimming off in the other direction. "That's it, Christine! Now you're going to get it!" He laughed.

"That's what you think!" Christine shouted back over her shoulder, only to find that Erik had disappeared again. Adrenaline rushing through her veins, she swam as hard as she could to the edge of the pool.

Erik noticed from his hiding spot that Christine was laughing as she swam to the edge of the pool. He started to think about his angel and best friend. Christine emanated this warmth around her in both her personality and passionate nature. You just could not help but want to soak it up like the sun on a cold and windy day. Her warmth reminded Erik of a cup of hot chocolate and marshmallows on a frosty day. Erik remembered when he first met Christine and was shocked at the sudden feeling of tenderness, and a fierce protective instinct that over took him. Christine was such a small and defenseless little child of seven. She was his own precious treasure that he always wanted to keep safe. Erik just wanted to pick her up and pull her close to his heart never wanting to let her go. Christine's enthusiastic voice snapped Erik from his thoughts.

"I thought you said I was going to get it. So far you have done nothing to get me back." She said calling over her shoulder.

Christine was so entirely and completely engulfed in bliss and felt free and unrestrained, happier than she'd been in months as she swam to the edge of the pool. I was really enjoying this little game we were playing. I pulled myself out of the cool water and sat for a moment trying to think of where Erik was hiding. 'I know he is up to something the only thing is what." She thought to herself.

"Come out; come out where ever you are Erik. You know you can't hide from me forever." I said trying to egg Erik out of hiding.

When suddenly out of nowhere I felt arms going around me and scooping me up off the ground. Christine gave out a little squeak and turned to see Erik holding her against his chest.

"You were saying what my dear friend." Erik said with an amusing tone to his voice.

Christine watched as his face slowly changed from one of consideration to an evil grin. As he turned to face the water with her in his arms.

"Erik?" she squeaked. "Erik, don't you dare…"

Christine was cut off by Erik's jumping into the lake. With me in his arms. I screamed until the cool water cut me off. Finding that his arms were no longer around me, I quickly pushed my way to the surface. Looking around, Christine was frustrated to find that Erik was currently out of her sight.

"Erik Anthoni de Chagny! You are in so much trouble!" Christine said raising her voice with a heated tone. Making sure to use his full name to let him know how angry she was.

Christine felt something quickly grab one of her feet, and then swim past me like a bullet. Carefully treading water, I peered into its clear depths. When the traitor of a friend tickled the back of my knees, I dove down to try and catch him, but he was already gone.

This continued on for a few minutes, until I decided enough was enough. Christine started to swim as fast as she could for the edge of the pool. When I was just three feet away, a hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me back into the middle of the lake. Sighing, I repeated the process, and was once again towed back by the traitor of a friend. Finally, after the third time, I was rewarded by Erik popping up in front of me.

"Do you surrender?" He asked, with a playful tone to his voice. Too out of breath, from all the swimming I did. I just shook my head. "Are you sure?" He whispered, raising his hands as to dunk me. I nodded my head feebly, trying to prepare myself for the inevitable. He chuckled softly pulling me close to his chest. His arms wrapped around Christine's waist. "All right, if you insist."

Suddenly I was being pulled down again; Erik's arms still iron around my waist. Rising back to the surface, Erik continued to dunk me several times. By the time he stopped, we were both laughing. Erik's arms left my waist but he did not let her go completely. His arms went to her shoulders making sure she would not escape and get away from him.

"Still won't surrender, silly Chrissie?" he teased, starting to tickle her.

They stayed in the water playing games until her lips started to turn blue and her teeth started to chatter. They both got out and walked to the makeshift bathing area. Erik handed Christine a towel from the basket and she dried herself off. I grabbed my dress and turned to walk back to the spot that I changed from earlier. I untied my slippers slipped off my stockings. I proceeded to change from my wet gown to my dry dress. After I was dressed I dried my hair with the towel. It was a tangled and stiff mess of curls. I tried to arrange it the best I could without a brush. I pulled my hair at the back of my head into a bun and tied it back with a ribbon. It would have to do and after I was done I walked back to Erik.

He was packing up the basket and was almost finished when I came upon him.

Erik smiled at me and looked down at my hands that were full with my wet gown and slippers. "Christine, please." He said reaching for my wet gown and slippers.

Christine handed him her gown and watched as he packed it into the basket. It took Erik less than five minutes to get the basket repacked and we were on our way back to the picnic area in another ten.

"Thank you Erik. For this and everything today." Christine said timidly.

"You're very welcome Christine. But the day is not over yet I still have a few tricks up my sleeves." Erik said with his eyes shining with mystery.

They walked the way back to the meadow in a comfortable silence. Each thinking about what a wonderful day today was. When they reached the meadow Clair was awake and waiting for them. Sitting on the blanket with a grin on her face.

"Did you two enjoy the pool?" Clair asked eyeing us skeptically.

I looked back at Erik's face with a confused expression on my face. "How did? Wait a minute... You two set that up?" I said looking between my sister and my angel.

Erik looked at his sister with an unreadable expression on his face. "No we sure did not set that up Christine. I did pack Clair a swimming gown to."

"Oooh I just thought. I'm sorry Erik." Christine said bowing her head. She felt so guilty for thinking bad about her friend.

"Wait a minute... Then how did Clair know about us swimming?" Christine said raising her head to look into Erik's eyes.

"I woke up to you two laughing and followed the voices..." Clair said rushing out to say more. "I did not want to intrude on you two. So I came back here and waited for you guys to finish swimming. Please don't get angry at Bear. He really did not set that up." Clair said as tears slid down her cheeks.

"I'm not angry or upset Clair." I said rushing to my sister to give her a hug. "Please don't cry Clair it's your birthday and you're not suppose to cry on your birthday. I was just a little bit shocked that's all. Please forgive me."

Clair returned my hug wrapping her arms around me. "I forgive you sister... It's just that something always goes wrong on my birthday. I am just waiting for the other shoe to drop... This by far is the best one in quite sometime." Clair said in between sniffles.

Erik looked at the tender scene before him and could not help but let a few tears slide down his cheeks. He and Alex tried to make the birthdays special for Clair. But ever since their mother's death it has not been easy. Their father could care less about birthdays anymore. He was stuck in his own little world. Erik shook off all the depressing thoughts and walked to his sister and dear angel. Erik wrapped them into an affectionate hug. They stayed that way for a minute nobody wanted to pull away. They each soaked up the tender moment. They all wanted to comfort the other. But Erik was the first one to pull away.

He cleared his throat from the emotion he was feeling. "So little one." He said addressing his sister. "Are you ready for your presents now?" He said layering his voice in velvet. Trying to get back to the earlier mood of happiness.

It did not take Clair long to get back to the earlier mood. Christine had a hard time keeping up with Clair's moods. One minute she was upset the next she was jumping up and down with excitement. It making Christine dizzy from all the up and downs.

Clair let out a huge squeal. "Oh Erik, I thought this picnic was my present."

Erik let out a small chuckle. He could always count on his sister to cheer him up. "No sunshine, this is only one of your presents. I have another one if you want it.?" Erik knew the answer before even asking the question.

"Oh yes please Bear, may I have my present now." Clair said with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright sunshine you can have your present. But you have to sit down for it. I'm afraid I could not wrap this present. And close your eyes." Erik said with an amusing tone to his voice.

Clair sat down upon the blanket again and closed her eyes. "Ok Erik I'm ready for my present now."

"Alright, alright I'll take that as my queue and get your present now." Erik said and with that he turned and walked away.

When Erik was out of sight Clair turned to me. "Is he gone yet?"

"Yes he is quite gone."

"Good." Clair said opening her eyes.

"I don't think you should open your eyes yet Clair." I said with a disapproving tone to my voice. "What if Erik comes back and see's your eyes open."

"Oh dear sister." Clair said in-between fits of giggling. "You would let me know before he can see me."

"Yes you know I would Clair. But don't you think you should keep your eyes closed in case I don't see him in time."

"Ok, ok, I get your point." Clair said closing her eyes again.

"What do you think my present will be Christine?" Clair said changing the topic to something more pleasing to her.

"I don't know. I guess it could be anything knowing Erik."

"Hmm... I guess that don't help me right. I guess I would just have to wait and see." Clair said getting all excited for her present.

"Thank you Christine for today this means the world to me." Clair said after a few moments had passed in silence.

"Oh dear Clair. What are you talking about?" I said with a tender tone to my voice.

"You know ever since my mother died three years ago nothing had been the same. Father doesn't like us talking about it and Erik and Alex try their best not to bring it up. I think they were in so much pain that they just blocked that part from their mind and put it behind lock and key. Celebrations have been happy don't get me wrong but it always felt like something was missing. That's until you came into our lives Christine. I have never seen my brother this happy in years. And I just want to thank you for that. It's the best present anybody could ever give me." Clair said trying to keep the tears a bay.

"Dear, dear sister." I said pulling Clair into another hug. "I am the one who should be thanking you. If not for you and your brother I would be still living with my Aunt at Florence Hall." I said resting my head on top of hers.

Clair pulled back to address me. "You don't understand Christine. You gave me the best gift by giving me my brother back. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost him again. You really are an angel sent to us by our mother." Clair said with happiness shining in her ice blue eyes.

I kissed the top of her head letting a few tears slide down my cheeks. I have never felt this happy and loved since my parents died. It felt wonderful knowing that I made a difference in someone's life. I thought when my parent died that any future happiness that I might have had died with them. I know now that I was wrong so very wrong. They loved her. They really loved her. Christine couldn't speak; she could barely breathe. She was so entirely and completely engulfed in bliss and happiness she felt like she might've exploded into a millions of tiny pieces.

After a few moments passed into a comfortable silence. Christine making sure she had her emotions in check preceded to tell Clair her story. She never felt comfortable about talking about her past to her before afraid Clair might mock her for it. Now she knew she was wrong to ever dough her dear sister's affections. Clair's eyes widened and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Christine told her about her parents and the cottage by the sea. And how happy she felt when her father played the violin at night. To help her go to sleep. She told her about the dark stories of the north he and her mother would tell her everyday while they sat at the beach. Christine then told Clair about how sick her mother got one day and how she prayed that her mother would get better. She told her about how she was not allowed to go near her and how much she cried everyday know that she might lose her. Christine told her not long after her mother died that her father followed suit. She told her about how she came to live with her Uncle and Aunt Roberts. She was happy at first know that she might still have family who loved her and accepted her. She told her about how her Uncle Harrison used to play with her outside and sing with her. To how her cousins got upset that their dad was spending more time with her than with them. She told her about the first time her cousins started beating on her. Her Uncle never knew they made sure to never leave a mark and Christine did not want to upset the balance of her new family. She proceeded to tell Clair about how her Uncle Harrison's health started to fail until he could not get out of bed. She then explained how when he died the beatings started to get worse and how she came to meet her brother. Christine told her about the Red Room and how Erik rescued her from her hell. After she was done Christine was a bloody mess with her eyes puffy and cheeks tear streaked. But Clair not once made fun of her during her story. She just pulled Christine tighter to her chest and held her trying to comfort her.

They sat like that until Christine felt like she had her emotions under control and then pulled Clair away. From her so she could address her dear sister. "So you see dear sister, you and your brother are my guardian angels. Because if not for you two I would be still living with my Aunt. And I want to thank you for accepting me for me. It means the world to me to know that I am loved for myself." Christine said placing a peck on her sister's forehead.

"I guess we are each other's angels than." Clair said giving Christine a small smile.

Christine returned the smile to Clair. "Looks like it don't it." Shaking her head to clear the unhappy thoughts away. She looked down at Clair. "I got a present for you." Christine said changing the conversation to a happier one. "It's not much but I hope you like it." She said reaching into her pocket and pulled out the little box tied with pink ribbon.

Clair's eyes widened and she let out a small gasp. "Oh Christine, you did not have to give me anything. I am sure I would love it no matter what it is. Because it's from my dear sister."

Christine handed Clair the box and watched as she pulled off the ribbon and opened the box.

"Oh Christine, it's beautiful. Thank you so much." Clair said looking at the pendant.

"Your welcome I am just glad you like it."

"Where ever did you get it?" Clair said stroking the pendant.

"It was my mothers. I have one to. She told me to give it to my best friend before she died." I said giving Clair a happy smile.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep it since it was your mothers. I hate to take it away from you." Clair said trying to hand me back the box.

"Yes I am sure I want you to have it. You're my best friend and I would be very upset if you give it back to me." I said putting the box back into her hands.

"Ok if you are sure. Do you think you could put it on for me?" Clair said sweeping her hair aside.

I took the box from her hands and removed the pendant from the box. I unclasped her necklace and slid the small pendant onto the chain. I clasped the chain back around her neck.

"Thank you Christine." Clair said admiring the new pendant around her neck.

"You're very welcome." I replied back to Clair. Her attention on the pendant brought me back to my earlier questions about her locket.

"Clair if you don't mind me asking. I have noticed that you wear that necklace every day. Why is that?"

"Oh this." Clair said pointing to her necklace. "I don't mind you asking about it. I have been waiting for you to ask me about it. This pendant is something my mother had designed when I was very little. Everybody in her family has one it is something like a tradition. Every child of the Boudreau family gets one after they are born. But the design changes with each birth." Clair said scooting closer to me so I could see the locket better.

"Like mine has three leaves around the rose. Because I was the third child born to Juliet Boudreau. Erik has two leaves and Alex has one. Mine also has my initial on the pendant with my birthstone. Just like Erik's has his and Alex to. But our lockets are different from the Boudreau's pendants. Our could hold pictures inside it. Do you want to see?" Clair asked getting all excited.

"I would love to see Clair." I said returning her excitement.

Clair opened the pendant and we both looked at the pictures inside. There was a picture of her mother and father. Another of Clair and her brothers. Then there were three more blank spots were pictures could go. I looked up at Clair with a question in my eyes.

"Why are there three blank spots?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Oh that is where I put my husband's picture and the other spots are where I put my children's pictures. You silly head, what did you think they were for."

"Oh." I replied back and my face took on a red shade of embarrassment. "What happens if you have more children than you have spots for their pictures for?" I asked looking down at the blank spots.

"That's an easy question. The pendant is able to come apart to add more pictures to it. You want to see something that my father doesn't know about the locket. It's a secret that my mamma added before she died." Clair said lowering her voice down to a whisper.

"Are you allowed to show me? I don't want you to get into trouble if you are not allowed to."

"Of course I am allowed to show you silly head. It's only a secret because father is not supposed to know about it. If he finds out he will take the necklace away from us. He doesn't like us having anything that makes us remember her. For some reason I don't think they got along. Nobody would tell me why. Please don't tell father if I show it to you." Clair said playing with the locket.

"I cross my heart and hope to die before I ever tell your father about the locket." I said getting really excited about the locket and what secrets it could hold.

Clair gave me a smile accepting my promise and turned the locket around. The back of the locket was smooth except for the words Plus que ma propre vie etched into its surface in flowing script. She opened the back of the locket and turned it so I could see inside it. There were different shades of hair inside the locket. I saw Clair's chocolate brown curl and Erik's midnight brown hair. But I did not recognize the honey ginger blond hair or the hazelnut brown curl. I looked up at Clair with a confused look on my face.

"Of course you recognize mine and Erik's hair. But I also have a lock from Alex and my mamma. She said as long as we wear the locket close to our hearts we would be kept safe." Clair said closing the locket.

"Your locket is beautiful Clair. Do you want to see something special?" I asked Clair thinking about our pendants.

"Sure."

"You have to scoot closer to me so you can see." I said reaching for my pendant.

Clair scooted closer to me. "Well what are you doing?" Clair asked.

"You're going to have to put your pendant next to mine so you can see what I mean."

Clair lifted her pendant and put it close to mine and read what it said. "Oh Christine it reads best friends. That is very special I was wondering why you gave me a pendant with the word best on it. Now I know thank you again for such a wonderful present."

Clair and I drifted into a comfortable conversation and lost track of the time. We soon heard the crunching of boots signaling Erik's return. I looked over at Clair and she knew what time it was. She closed her eyes and sat still listing to Erik whispering to someone or something. I could not tell what it was from all the heavy breathing what it was. He soon came into view with the most beautiful dog I have ever seen. Erik raised his hand to his mouth as to signal me to keep quiet.

"Are you ready for your present Clair?" Erik asked with a joyful tone to his voice.

Clair responded by bouncing up and down on the blanket. "Oh yes please Erik. I am so ready for my present."

"Ok since you have been waiting patiently you can open your eyes now."

Clair opened and a huge gasp left her mouth before she started to squeal in delight. "Erik she is so beautiful. Thank you, thank you." She said running up to the dog and kneeling before it.

I took a minute to study the dog. The dog was sturdy, muscular, compact dog that gave the impression of agility and strength. It has a broad skull that flattens to a definite stop between the eyes, with muscular cheeks and a medium-length, deep, powerful muzzle. The ears are floppy, small to medium in size and set wide apart. The eyes are oval and amber in color with flecks of gold in them. She had an alert, keen expression. She did not look either delicate or cumbersome. The dog was as tall as Clair's hip bone. She had a red mask and tan and white markings on that flowed to her body. The red and white are evenly speckled with solid red markings throughout her body.

A small chuckle left Erik's lips and he looked down at his sister. "I'm sorry little one but she is a he."

Clair looked up at her brother then looked back down at the dog which had his tongue hang out of his mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry." She looked back up at her brother. "Does he have a name?" She asked him.

"No I thought that you would do the honors of naming him since he is your present."

"What have you been calling him? Before you gave him to me?" Clair said petting the dog.

"I have just been calling him dog. But I am sure you can come up with a better name for him."

"How old is he? And where did you get him. I have never seen a dog this type before?" Clair asked her brother as she continued petting him.

"He is five months old. The type of dog he is called an Australian Cattle Dog. There are not many available in England. The Hall family who this guy came from is very exclusive of who they give their dogs out to. Papa met Mr. Hall last year when he left us to go on a business trip. I guess they became friends because from what I am told these dogs are only used by the Hall family. I think you might be the first person to own one in England. I picked this guy up yesterday after I wrote Mr. Hall a letter some three months ago."

I walked over to the dog and kneeled down to pet him. The dog responded by licking my face. The dog then took off at a fast run. Clair followed suit by chasing the dog around the meadow of flowers.

Erik sat down across from me his legs stretched in front of him. He waved his hands signaling for me to sit next to him. I smiled at him before crawling across the blanket coming to rest right next to him. "Do you want your present now?" Erik asked. He smiled at me before leaning forward pulling the wicker basket closer to us with his one hand. I watched silently as he reached into the basket wondering what my present could be. "I got you something," he smiled at me. "Close your eyes, I am sorry I did not get the chance to wrap it." He said reaching into the basket. "Erik," I tried to protest though I was really grateful that he got me something. "You didn't have to get me anything."

Erik smiled down at me before leaning in to kiss my forehead. "How else am I supposed to show you how much you mean to me and Clair?" I gave him an amused smile before raising an eyebrow.

"Uh-uh. Shut your eyes." Erik said with a wicked smile.

"But Erik don't you think my eyes have been closed long enough today?" I asked giving my best puppy dog face.

"Well I guess you don't want your present then." He said not wanting to budge. But Christine was making it hard for him not to.

Christine knowing that he was not willing to budge proceeded to close her eyes. She really was excited about her present. Nobody had given her a present since her parents died. She almost forgot what it felt like to receive one.

"Now hold out your hands it's quite fragile." Erik said. I stretched out my arms and felt him put something in my arms. "Now open your eyes." He said with happiness in his voice. I opened my eyes and looked down at the present in my arms. My eyes filled with tears. "Your gift, angel." Erik said.

Christine sucked in a gasp. She knew that smooth, black leather dusty case anywhere. One of the seams was torn along one corner, revealing a peek of the much loved blue velvet interior, the initials G.D. rubbed smooth on the worn handle.

Christine swallowed hard, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. She had a puzzled expression on her face. Erik lifted his hand to wipe away her tears. My heart was bursting with love for him. Erik gave me the one thing that I thought I would never see again. 'How did he get it? What did he have to do to get it?' Different questions were running through my mind. Erik answered my unspoken question.

"I thought you might enjoy it." He added quickly. "Don't worry I did not have to kill your awful cousins to get it." He said with a joyful tone to his voice.

"Oh Erik!" Her voice broke over his name. "However did you find it?"

"I am sorry to say that I came upon your father's violin. At the market your aunt must have sold it not long after you left." He said with a sorrow full expression on his face. "I am just happy that I happened to be in town to find it."

"What? What is it? Do you like your present, Christine?" Clair's bright voice intruded from behind them. With the dog lying down beside her.

"It's my father's violin. Yes, Clair I love it! It's one of my most prized possessions. I thought after I left Florence Hall that I would not see it again. Thank you so much Erik. This means the world to me." Christine whispered, accepting the case with a reverence of a holy object.

"You must play for us!" Clair suggested looking down at the violin case.

"Please play, Erik. I'd like to sing with you." The vision of her dear friend playing her father's violin touched her soul. Christine could not bring herself to ever play the instrument afraid her cousins would make fun of her.

"Truly, Christine?" Erik said looking down into her sparkling eyes.

"Yes truly, it has been a while since anybody has played it. And I quite miss the music that comes from it." I said as I stood up.

Erik opened the case carefully. Stood up next to Christine and checked to make sure the violin was in tune. After he was done he raised the bow to the strings. With the utmost care, as if playing with the finest instrument in the entire world. Erik looked to Christine to begin singing. He did not know what song she wanted to sing. Christine tried to hold in the tears that threatened to escape for his thoughtfulness. She let the music wash over her taking her to her happy place with her mother and father. Christine began to sing the lullaby her mother would often sing to her when she got really upset.

_Laying alone with the history that made you  
Cold and uncertain inside  
well careful now, deep breathe  
the water's still rising  
but your silver linings in sight_

It took Erik a minute to find the rhythm of the song. Christine did not seem to notice and kept on singing. He had never heard this song before. He looked at Christine and was assaulted anew with a vision of her glorious soul, beauty, and love couched between the raspy, halting notes. It made his heart melt into a pile of goo in her hands.

_When you feel like you're breaking down  
And your body's just giving in  
And you can't go on broken like this  
Any longer_

Close your eyes  
Don't you cry  
Let the sorrow within you subside  
Don't despair  
Have no fear  
Give your weight to me when you hear  
This lullaby

You say all seems so wrong with the life that you're living  
You're searching for some reason why  
You're so scared to trust  
You're feeling unworthy  
Aching for comfort tonight

The crystalline soprano of her untrained voice sent shivers down Erik's spine. He could not wait to start training her voice. Erik knew with training her voice would become perfection. It was unspoiled and clear. He had never heard anything like her voice.  
_  
_

_When your heart's too sore to beat  
And you fear it might never heal  
And you feel not even beggars want you  
I do_

Close your eyes  
Don't you cry  
Let the sorrow within you subside  
Don't despair  
Have no fear  
Give your weight to me when you hear  
This lullaby

Erik was shocked to see Christine transform her voice into a mezzo-soprano in the middle of the song. Where did she learn to do that as far as he knew she never had voice lessons before? After he came down from his shock he listened to her. Christine's voice filled with pain and his heart went out to her. She was singing of a lullaby full of sorrow about trusting somebody to care for you. Her voice was rich and elegant. Borne on the wings of inspiration, Erik's voice rose in harmony with hers, souls joining, tangling together. Her beautiful eyes found his and the world fell away. Together, their regret and pain were made beautiful.

_Close your eyes  
Don't you cry  
__  
Close your eyes  
Don't you cry  
Let the sorrow within you subside  
Don't despair  
Have no fear  
Give your way to me when you hear  
This lullaby_

Don't you cry  
Let the darkness within you feel light  
Don't despair  
Have no fear  
You'll find comfort in me like a child  
With this lullaby

This lullaby

Don't you cry

This lullaby

Close your eyes

Only when her father's violin sang the last note did the spell break. A dazzling smile light up Christine's beautiful face and his heart burst at the sight of it. She mouthed the words 'thank you.'

"That was beautiful." Clair said, her ice blue eyes looking between Erik and Christine with something like awe. She had tears running down her cheeks.

Christine jumped at the sound of Clair's voice forgetting where she was. "Thank you Clair."

"Indeed. You have been blessed with an extraordinary gift." Erik smiled, dazzled at the whole experience of Christine singing.

"Thank You. But you two are to kind. It really was nothing." Christine said blushing at the complement not used to all this attention on her.

"Christine if I might be so inclined to say that your voice with the proper training you could be a star. I would love to train it with your permission. I know we had an agreement to do it for fun but you have a lot of potential." Erik said putting the instrument back into its case.

"I would love that Erik. Truly, thank you." Christine replied back giving Erik a dazzling smile.

Erik noticed that it was getting late and decided to call it a day and with Christine's help. They packed up the rest of the picnic and set off towards the manor's doors. Christine made plans with Erik to start training her voice tomorrow. Christine kept on thinking that the day could not get any better than this. They did not know they had somebody waiting for them to return.

A/N: So what do you think? I wonder who that somebody is…Hmm. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am going to be going out of town to visit some family and won't be able to update this for at least two weeks. I will have my Hubbie's tablet with me so I will be able to answer all reviews. But I am leaving my laptop at home due to me ignoring my Hubbie when I go on. I did update my flikr account and posted a picture of Clair's dog. The Hall family is a real family that lived in Australia. I got all my facts from wikipedia. I just changed around a few dates to fit my story. Let me know what you think of this chapter so I know that you all are still with me. Clair's mothers maiden name is my actual maiden name. So please don't sue me if I happend to use your last name. Erik's middle name is my second sons name. It's Anthony but my sons is spelled with an I and not with a Y and I used his name for my story. The song Christine sings is called Lullaby by Emmy Rossum. The birthday song I made up. Whoever is the first person to tell me where the inscription that's on Clair's locket came from. I will name a character after them. Let me know through your reviews. The clue is it says more than my own life in French. Please R&R your kind words mean the world to me.


	8. Chapter 7- Is It Family Or An Enemy?

A/N: I just want to start off by saying that I am so sorry for the long wait. I know that I said that I would update this story once I got back from vacation. But when I went to write this chapter. I ran into writer's block it sucks. But I hope this chapter is to your liking. Again I am sorry for the wait and I hope you are still with me.

Dream: I am sorry I left it off with a cliffy like that. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. I loved writing the swimming scene and I am glad you loved it.

ErikLover: I am so happy to hear that you love my story. It brings tears to my eyes to know that you are enjoying it as much as I love writing it. Thank you so much for reading it.

Guest: I am sorry for the long wait... I will try to not leave you hanging for much longer:) I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait... I am glad you are enjoying my story so much... LOL! I hope this chapter will put your mind to rest...

A Reader: I am sorry to leave you with a cliffy like that so I will end your suffering and post this chapter. I wish I could let you know who the guest it right now. But that will ruin the story for everybody else...LOL:) I will give you clue you I did mention this person briefly in the last chapter...

PhantomMalevolence: I am so happy to hear that you are enjoying my story so much... It makes my day so much better when I read your reviews.

Music Lover: Thank you so much for such a lovely review. I love Clair to she is such a wonderful character to write. I hope this chapter was worth your suffering. I am so sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it.

HeartsBroken: I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I always look forward to reading your reviews. Clair is such a fun character to write and I am happy to see you like her. Thank you so much for such a wonderful review.

Little Lotte87: Welcome to my little story and I am glad you are enjoying it. Sorry for the long wait in between chapters. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. It brings tears to my eyes to know that you love how I characterized Christine and Erik. I was worried that I strayed away from how Leroux described them. But it looks like I worried for nothing.

Thank you everybody for taking the time to read my story and to those who reviewed it. Your kind words mean the world to me. Your words are like water to a thirsty writer. So please keep on reviewing and to those who have not reviewed. But still read my story know that it makes my day that much better to know that so many of you are enjoying it:) To keep coming back for more. I guess I should stop rambling and let you read my story now. So without further a due I give you the latest chapter of Bleeding Inwardly….

Disclaimer: I still don't own POTO or JE... They belong to their respectful owners:( I just like to borrow them for my enjoyment and yours. So please don't sue me.

Chapter 7- Is It Family Or An Enemy?

Christine did not think the day could get any better than it was. She could not think of a time in the last three years that she had so much fun in one day. Between Erik's playful nature and Clair's happy go lucky disposition. The day was sure to be a blast. Christine let her mind wonder over how lucky she was to have friends that love her and care for her. She heard a loud gasp come from Clair and loud muffled talking coming from down the hall from one of the library. Clair must have recognized the voices because she saw her sister run down the hall with the dog following and barking behind her. Leaving Erik and Christine alone.

Christine looked at Erik to clear up the situation. He had a quizzical expression etched on his features. Not knowing who the voices belong to. Christine felt a sudden feeling of nervousness and despair overcome her. 'Who can these people be?' Christine questioned herself. The family rarely had visitors stopping by with the Marquis out on a business trip. Nobody told her that they were expecting guests. Christine could not make out what the voices were talking about. But from the loud squeal of delight that came from Clair. Christine knew that she was not in immediate danger. And let out a breath she did not realize that she was holding in. Christine could tell that there was one male voice that was very caring in nature. The next voice was a small-soft spoken female voice. Christine knew that the Marquis was out of town so the male voice could not be his.

Erik stopped suddenly and turned to face Christine. With a meaningful expression on his features. "Are you alright Christine? You look very pale. Are you feeling sick?"

"I'm fine Erik. Just a little tired. I said letting out a yawn. "Nothing a good night's rest can't treat."

"Well it looks like today is full of surprises."

"What are you talking about?"

"We have an unexpected guest. I was hoping he would show up." Erik said leading Christine to the library.

They reached the library doors and Erik opened them guiding Christine into the room.

I looked around the elegantly furnished room. An extremely spaciously large and wide room, with hardwood floors. There was one high bay window with moss green curtains that were pulled open. The window had a view of the gardens. On the surrounding walls were ceiling to floor dark wooden ornately carved book shelves. Adorned with golden book-ends, jewel encrusted decorative carvings, priceless first editions, and rare books. There were thousands upon thousands of books. There was a mahogany ornately carved fireplace with a fire in its hearth. A comfortable couch with cushions on it. Two high back chairs, and a grand wooden desk. With a large rug that rested under the desk. Furnished the room and gave the air of relaxing..

Then Christine's eyes settled on the guests. They were sitting down in the high back chairs. She did not recognize the female but the male looked familiar. 'I don't remember meeting him before. But something about him strikes a chord. Where have I seen that face before?' She thought to herself.

Her eyes focused more on the man sitting down on the comfy chair. A man about eight years older than herself she guessed. A smile tilted one side of his friendly mouth, his dark brooding golden honey brown eyes. Were beautiful almost identical to those of a cat. Was a contrast to his otherwise kind countenance. But he was not what many of the girls considered handsome. Of course, he wasn't ugly. His strong facial features were smooth, rounded, and unassuming. In subtle ways, however, he looked a bit unusual. He was tall, but not as tall as Erik. With a lean but muscular physic. His thick long dark hazelnut brown curls of his hair, although desperately tamed into a tie. Brushed against his broad muscular shoulders. He wore a fitted, black velvet tail coat. A high stiff white linen shirt collar. A white silk cravat and a silk light beige waistcoat with dark gold buttons. Fitted, black trousers that were perfectly tailored to his tall legs. Black boots incased his feet.

Then her eyes drifted to study the woman sitting next to the man. In the other comfy chair. The woman was around average height with a very slender and graceful frame. Her blond curls were pulled into a bun. But a few curls refused to a bay and slipped out. To frame her face in a very attractive manner and seemed to rival the sun with their luster and brilliance. Her eyes were a dark sea green, and seemed to be alive with curiosity and her skin was creamy and fair. A wide, gleeful smile was set on her face. She wore a long sleeved white Empire line muslin dress embroidered with brown and tan floral motifs with stems, leaves, tendrils and buds designed into the dress. That started at the bust of the dress and flowed to the bottom of the skirt.

"Christine."

Erik's voice snapped me out of my wondering. I looked back at him and then looked at his guests.

Alexander stood up as soon as his eyes fell on his brother.

"I was just saying that I would love to introduce you to my brother, Comte Alexander de Chagny. Alex allow me to introduce, you to my dearest friend Christine Daae. Well, brother." Erik said releasing my hand to embrace Comte de Chagny. Glad you could finally make it." Erik said releasing a small chuckle.

I dipped into a low curtsy and he bowed. "Good evening, I'm pleased to meet you Comte de Chagny." 'Now I know where I seen his face before. He was one of the angel statues on the fountain. I could see the similarity in their features.' Christine thought to herself. As the pieces fell into place in her mind. Alexander Erik's older brother. Upon closer inspection, Christine marveled that she had not noticed it sooner. The long nose was a mirror to Erik's own, the strong jaw, and their slender musculature.

"Good evening Miss Daae, The pleasure is all mine to finally meet you. I would love to introduce you to my fiancée Cynthia Moreau." The woman that sat in the other chair. Put the book she had been reading down and placed it on a small table beside her. She rose to come stand next to Alexander.

"Good evening," I said as I dipped into a curtsy, "it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Moreau."

"Good evening, please call me Cynthia, and it's nice to meet you to." Alexander's fiancée curtsied. Her eyes roamed Christine.

"Only if you call me Christine." I had a feeling that I was going to like Cynthia.

"Forgive me for asking this but I just got this strange feeling. That I knew you from somewhere. Have we met before? Do I know your parents?" Cynthia asked with a quizzical expression on her face.

"No I don't think I have met you before." Right before I went into a further explanations Erik cleared his throat.

"Shall we eat?"

"Certainly," I responded for them all and moved taking his arm towards the formal dining room.

XXXX

They all entered the dining room and Christine was always amazed to find that it was just as lavish as the rest of Misty Pines. She could never get over how lucky she was to be dining with the most wonderful people she had ever met. Even though she had eaten many times in this room over the course of her one month stay at Misty Pines. It still manage to take her breath away. There were beautifully hand carved ornate chairs around the very long dining room table. It was made of rosewood. There were six chairs along the one side of the table and then six more on the other side. The room itself was big and the moonlight from outside the windows. Filtered through the open curtains. The room was illuminated by a glittering crystal chandelier that sparkled like diamonds in the moon light. It was suspended down the center of the room. Casting the room in a soft glow. And set the tone for an evening of splendor.

The Mosaic tiled floors were laid in various decorative patterns around the room and the walls were soft blue with white borders running around the bottom.

Erik pulled out a chair for her, directly across from him, and she sat down thanking him for the courteous gesture. Erik gave her a charming smile. "Your welcome." He replied back to her with his voice sounding like velvet. Erik than walked back to his side of the table. He took a seat in the middle of the long dining table and waited for the food to be served. At the same time Alexander sat opposite of his father's chair which was at the head of the table. Cynthia sat beside Clair and in front of Alexander. And Clair sat down next to Christine and almost in front of Alexander. When everybody was seated the servants came in and began the task of setting plates of food in front of them. They set utensils before them all in a very specific order; Christine watched with wonder and then began to eat her meal.

The first meal of the night was an appetizer. It consisted of sautéed mushrooms and asparagus in breadcrumbs. She watched Erik and Alexander brake into conversation about personal things and ideas. That Christine did not understand. Next to her Clair and Cynthia started to chat about her dog that Erik just got her. They talked about what to name the dog. Christine hadn't realized that throughout the first course she hadn't spoken a word, but just watched as everyone else enjoyed themselves. She just kept taking small bites of her sautéed mushrooms and asparagus in breadcrumbs and enjoyed watching everyone talk amongst themselves. The second course was brought out right after the table was cleared and the dirty dishes were returned to the kitchens. She saw Cream of Celery soup was put in front of her and it looked absolutely delicious. The smell was even amazing. Christine did not think she could eat anymore because of all the food she had eaten that day. But the smell was drawing her in. To keep from embarrassing herself she waited until someone else took a sip before she did. She took small spoonfuls of the soup and enjoyed every tasty bite. All around her everybody kept talking and she looked up when Alexander mentioned Mrs. Roberts's name.

"So Erik you won't believe the day I had yesterday. I ran into an old acquaintance of mine from the university who works as a solicitor. Of a Mrs. Henrietta Roberts. He said that it seems that her ward ran away and she did not know where she ran off to. She put word out to anybody who finds this young girl is to get a reward for finding her. Can you believe that? She cared for this young child and raised her with her own children. Mrs. Roberts seems to be very upset with the loss of this girl. I hope she finds her for the sake of her delicate health."

"Well, Alexander I have heard no news of this. From what I heard and seen with my own two eyes. Mrs. Roberts is a horrid woman with three selfish children. I know that woman is anything but delicate in health. And as for caring for the ward as to put a reward out for returning her. I can only pray that this girl stays hidden and never returns to that awful family. But I will keep my eyes open for any news."

Christine stared at him in surprise. She thought that she was on a one way ticket back to her aunt. She thanked the lucky stars that she was still safe.

Alexander just stared at his brother with shock. What had happened to his brother to make him disrespect someone like Mrs. Roberts like that? From what Alexander knew about the woman she was very respectable in the circle she ran with. True he had never met the woman and he did not think Erik had either. But who knows he decided to change the conversation to a more pleasant subject. He cleared his throat and proceeded to ask Clair how she was enjoying her birthday. Then the subject was changed to who they should hire to do construction. On Alexander and Cynthia's new home.

"So I was thinking of hiring Monsieur Dubois, do you think he could do the job well enough?" Alexander de Chagny asked from across the table.

"Yes, I think he could, I heard he just built Monsieur Lefebvre a summer cottage. But you would have to make an appointment I heard he is very sought after."

"Impressive. Maybe I will hire him to make my home here in England." He said wrapping a hand around Cynthia's that was delicately placed on the table. "Cynthia here also would love to have a summer cottage in France. So she could be close to her family." He said with a smile towards Cynthia.

Christine could tell that they were very much in love and she enjoyed seeing that whenever she could because it was so rare. She also wished she could have that when she grew up. Christine wanted the love she saw in her parents eyes. And hoped one day to find a husband to make her feel like that. She so wanted to be happy and cherished in her future.

Alexander and Erik started talking light business through the next two courses and Christine had remained silent throughout. She enjoyed small bites of her vegetables, baked salmon and roast chicken and waited for the servants to take her latest dish away. The next course which would be the last course. Would consist of a venison pie, sweets, savory pastries, jellies, ices, nuts, fruits and a number of sauces. It would consist mainly of sweets to tempt the pallet.

Not realizing that she had been spoken to she was shocked to feel a hand on her hand. She looked up to see Erik staring at her and trying to get her attention.

"I'm sorry." She said, not knowing what else to say.

"It's alright. Alexander wanted to know how you are enjoying your stay here and I thought maybe you would like to speak." He said graciously.

"Oh." Christine said turning her head to look at Alexander to see his eyes staring into hers. "Well I am enjoying my stay very well. Thank you for asking, Erik said tomorrow that he and I were to begin the training of my voice." She looked back at Erik and saw him looking at her with a dashing smile.

"I did not know you could sing." Cynthia said with interest shining in her eyes.

"Do you sing?" Alexander asked with an expression that Christine could not name.

"Oh she sure can. I had the privilege for the first time this morning to hear her and bear sing for my birthday." Clair responded. "It was like nothing like I ever heard before." She said thinking of the pure magic she heard come out of Christine's and Erik's throat.

Christine started to turn red from embarrassment. "Thank you for your wonderful complements."Oh... no I sound awful. Truly I don't sing that well." Christine responded.

"I'm sure you have a... lovely voice.. Why don't you sing?" Cynthia replied back giving Christine a small smile.

Christine blushed, and looked up at Erik. "I would love to sing for you all: if that's something you wish…. As long as Erik accompanies me... but please don't be too harsh." She said looking to Erik with a hopeful expression on my face.

"Yes you must play for us!" Clair suggested, to a chorus of agreement from Alexander and Cynthia.

"Please play, Erik. I'd like to sing with you." The poignancy of hearing Erik play again touched her soul, as did the look of hope and fear and acceptance that Erik gifted her with.

"Truly, Christine?"

"Truly."

Erik nodded giving into her demands. If that is all it took to hear her sing once more. Then he would gladly accept. He could not get the sound of her angelic voice out of his head. "I would love to accompaniment you Christine."

"Well that settles that we will hear you sing Miss Daae after dinner." Alexander responded.

XXXX

After dinner was cleared everybody stood up and proceeded to walk towards the music room. Christine trailed after the trio, content to simply bask in her glow of happiness.

The grandeur of Misty Pines manor was evident even in the music room. She looked around the big room. The fireplace in the room was large and the mantle crafted of fine, blue-veined marble. There was a thick carpet before a crackling fire. The shadows cast odd, undulating shapes over the floor. Two plush chairs rested before the fire place. There were many exquisite instruments. She slowly walked over to the piano that was set up in the middle of the room. It was the most beautiful instrument she had ever seen. The instrument was smooth brown polished rosewood. It was so polished that you could see your face in the reflection of it. Her eyes wandered about, and she saw the many scattered music sheets. Christine looked at the sheets set up on the grand piano. She read the notes, and began to hum the notes along. Erik went to her side. She smelled nice. Like vanilla and jasmine. Christine looked up, and smiled.

"This is a lovely piece... who wrote it?" She asked.

"I did." Erik said, looking away.

She raised an eyebrow. Christine giggled. "Uh huh, sure you did." He shook his head. She did not know that Erik was that musically inclined.

"No. I really did write that." Erik responded back to her.

She sobered immediately feeling ashamed of her behavior towards Erik.

"But... it's just so beautiful... it looks like something a professional would write." He ran a hand over the back of his neck.

"I wrote it." He said again. She gasped.

"It's lovely... forgive me for doubting you... I didn't know." Christine looked at the sheets again, and hummed along.

He nodded, taking a seat at the piano. "First before you sing you must warm up your voice. So you don't strain it."

Erik went through the scales with Christine making sure her voice was good and warmed up. After he was satisfied with what he heard he handed her a folder.

"Look through that folder and see if there is something you've heard." She nodded, sifting through the papers. She handed him a piece, and he studied it. He nodded, and began to play. She closed her eyes, so she wouldn't have to see his face or anybody else's.

She began to sing, shaky at first, then strong and confident. Her voice cleared and soared as she sang. She heard the gasps behind her as she controlled her voice.

_Winter has come for me, can't carry on  
The chains to my life are strong  
But soon they'll be gone  
I'll spread my wings one more time _

Erik watched her with wide eyes. She never seemed to stop to amaze him. She had the loveliest voice he had ever heard! He took a deep breath in. His eyes didn't leave her face.

_Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved  
Calling out my name  
__  
The sun warms my face  
All the days of my life  
I see them passing me by _

Their song was simple, the notes familiar. Erik forgot his trepidation as his fingers danced over the keys. It had been too long since he last played, and he lost himself in the simple yet profound pleasure of creating. Only once before had he shared that pleasure with Christine and the experience was a beautiful one. His brave dearest friend, offering her angelic voice to the scrutiny of his family. The feelings she was producing in him brought tears to his eyes. His battered angel, his wounded little lamb.

_In my heart I know  
I can let go  
In the end I will find some peace inside  
New wings are growing tonight  
__  
Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved  
Calling out my name  
The sun warms my face  
All the days of my life  
I see them passing me by_

Christine stood firmly, dwelling inside the music. She became one with it letting it seep into her soul. The piano crooned to her a song of comfort, of tenderness. And when she sang. It filled her with the pain of a fallen existence. Rich and elegant, she soared to the heavens. Far from being perfect. Christine knew that she still needed training. But she just let the music guide her.

_As I am soaring, I'm one with the wind  
I am longing to see you again, it's been so long  
We will be together again_

Erik was assaulted anew with a vision of her glorious soul, beauty couched between the raspy, halting notes. He could not stop himself from singing with Christine. Erik's voice rose in harmony with hers, two souls joining, tangling together as one. Her beautiful eyes found his and the world fell away. Together, their regret and pain were made beautiful through the music.

_Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved_  
_Calling out my name  
The sun warms my face  
All the days of my life  
I see them passing me by_

Only when the piano sang the last note did the spell break. Their eyes met again. Erik studied her eyes. He never noticed how pretty they were. It was the loveliest shade of blue he had ever seen. Christine blinked; a dazzling smile graced her face. And his heart burst as she mouthed the words 'Merci mon cher ange.' She then lowered her head.

"That was beautiful." Clair said, round blue eyes looking between Erik and Christine with something like awe.

"Indeed. The two of you both have been blessed with an extraordinary gift." Alexander said solemnly.

"Brava! That was unbelievable. My goodness you two sang like angels." Cynthia said with tears running down her face. "You two are absolutely incredible. My God!"

Erik could only smile, dazed and happy. He was at a loss for words at this moment.

"Thank you, Comte de Chagny . You are too kind," Christine said, moving closer to Erik, obviously uncomfortable with the attention.

Christine blushed under so much attention. "Thank you Miss Cynthia, you are very kind to say so."

"Erik I know I turned eight today. But can I please have my bedtime story." Clair said letting out a loosed jaw-cracking yawn.

"Sure little one. Do you have a preference or should I pick one out?"

"Can you pick one there are so many good ones to choose from."

"Ok little one." Erik said taking his sister by the hand and walking towards the fireplace.

Alexander and Cynthia sat down in the two plush chairs. Alexander watched as Erik nestled between his sister and Christine to read them a story. Erik, Clair and Christine lounged on the thick carpet before the crackling fire. The shadows were casting odd, shapes over the floor and Christine rested contentedly in their shade, drowsing to the golden croon of his voice. It was a silly tale of a party for insects and other small animals that both Clair and I adored. More than once, Christine felt Alexander's questing glance and she shrank back. 'Maybe he found out who she was and he was going to return her to her aunt.' Christine thought to herself. She couldn't bear that hard look of judgment. Not now, when she was so happy. Once Erik finished the story, he turned and smiled at her. Christine's heart lurched, her whole being lighting up at being the center of his attention. Christine felt her smile stretch in tandem with his proximity. Her cheeks ached with the unexpected burden of so many smiles today.

At that Madame Ellis bustled into the room, bracing her weathered hands on her hips.

"It is half past ten o' clock in the evening! Whatever else you have to talk about can wait until morning. Off to bed with the lot of you!"

As if on cue, Clair released a loose jaw-cracking yawn. She was the first one who offered sleepy hugs and sloppy kisses, first to Erik, then Christine, then Alexander and Cynthia. Christine followed suit starting first to Clair, then to Erik. She dipped into a low curtsy for Alexander and Cynthia still not comfortable with them just yet. Warm good night wishes were shared amongst everybody. Erik was fiercely embraced by Alexander. "It's good to see you again to brother. I missed you so much." Erik said as his brother embraced him cutting off air flow to his lungs. As they trickled from the music room, Madame Ellis turned to Erik.

"There is a bath waiting for you in your quarters, Vicomte de Chagny. And ah . . ." the old housekeeper cleared her throat delicately, "I moved your things to your chamber, Christine dear." At Christine puzzled expression the old house keeper added. "I hope everything is to your liking."

"Th-thank you, Madame Ellis." A blush stained Christine's cheeks. 'I hope she did not hear me singing.' Christine thought to herself. She hope she was not that loud. 'How was she supposed to act with all this attention she has been getting for her singing?' Christine questioned herself. Erik's chest swelled and he wanted to crow that this beautiful creature was going to be his one day and his alone. But he kept that thought to himself.

"Yes, thank you Madame. Good evening," Erik said, offering her a sly wink. Chuckling, the housekeeper bustled from the room. Erik returned to the piano to gather the music sheets and his folder he left there and picked them up. Putting the sheets of music back into the folder.

He turned to face Christine and extended his hand. "Shall we?" he folded her hand into his.

Erik walked with Christine up the stairs toward her chamber. A random thought filtered through his mind of carrying Christine his bride across the threshold. Erik longed for it to be true one day. They walked in silence as the darkness and cold gathered around them. Christine's chamber was at the far end of the third floor.

"Here we are." Erik said turning to face Christine with a small smile on his face.

"Yes." Christine replied back returning Erik's smile. "I should get to bed it's getting late and I want to be well rested before my lesson."

"Well I should leave you to your dreams than Christine." Erik replied a bit reluctantly to leave her presence.

"Thank you again Erik for everything. Good night my angel." Christine responded not knowing about Erik's inner turmoil.

Erik's heart swelled with love for his dearest lamb at hearing her call him her angel. "You need to stop thanking me Christine you know I would do anything for you. But you're welcome all the same and I look forward to your lessons." He added as an afterthought. "Pleasant dreams lamb." Erik said raising Christine's delicate hand to his lips to place a small peck on the back of it.

Christine could feel a blush starting to taint her cheeks at the feel of his lips on her hand. "Well good night then. And sweet dreams my angel." She said turning towards her cracked door and opening it and walking through it. Christine closed and locked the door, leaning against its solid frame for support. She let out a small sigh as she thought she heard Erik whisper good night my dearest but she was not sure.

Erik could hear Christine lock her door. It comforted him to know that she was safe and sound in her room. He leaned into the door and before he could stop himself he whispered. "Good night my dearest." He heard her release a small sigh and with that he turned with a swish of his cape towards his room at the other end of the hallway. The thought of a warm bath waiting for him relaxed him. He entered his room and allowed his gaze to wonder around his suite. A fire roared in the hearth, warming the cavernous space and casting the bath and massive barge of a bed in gold and red.

Erik had always thought the deep green bedding and curtains matched well with the dark, lush carpet swallowed all the light and made the room dark and grim. But seeing Christine here at Misty Pines she was starting to change the way he saw things. It was like taking blinders off she was making him see things through her eyes. Misty Pines was indeed beautiful and seeing her free and limned with the fire's loving glow tonight, Erik couldn't help but agree.

XXXX

Christine allowed her gaze to wonder around her room. A fire roared in the hearth, warming the chilly room and casting the room in a golden glow. She saw her father's violin laid on the bedside table. Christine then looked at her bed and saw a book laid gently on the top of her pillows. Christine walked closer to her bed. Madame Ellis's words floated back into her mind. "I moved your things to your room, Christine dear." She did not know what to make of her puzzling words. 'Is this what she was talking about?' Christine questioned herself. She did not own a book since her parents died. 'So why did Madame Ellis say that this book was hers'? She questioned herself. As she walked closer she saw there was a red rose with a black satin ribbon tied around the stem. Resting on top of the book. She picked up the rose and smelled the sweet perfume it emitted. Christine then fingered the satin ribbon. She set it aside and looked at the book more closely. The book was laid with sliver gilt and gold filigree. The front cover of which was adorned with three golden peacocks with jeweled tails and surrounded by heavily tooled and gilded vines. The title of the book The Arabian Nights was etched into the surface with emeralds, rubies, amethysts, topaz, turquoise, aquamarines, garnets, and seed pearls. "It's beautiful," she said to herself as a smile grazed her face as tears streamed down her eyes. Christine wiped them away with the pads of her fingers. She opened the book and a note fell out. She picked up the note unfolding it so she could read it. More tears came to her eyes as she read.

_Dearest Lamb,_

_As I heard how much you enjoyed this story I knew that no one would cherish it as much as you would. Please accept this small token with my fondest feelings. You are worthy of everything I can give you, Christine and so much that I cannot. You will always have a home where you will constantly feel safe. Don't worry about what Alexander said at dinner Christine. I promise I will protect you from harm's way and keep you safe. They can never harm you anymore so breathe a sigh of relief and think of happier times down the road. Dream sweet dreams my lamb and reach for the stars and one day I hope you make that dream a reality. Until that day comes enjoy where this book can take you. Keep it close to your heart and smile for me my lamb. I remain, as ever... _

_Affectionately yours,_

_ Erik_

Christine folded the letter back up and put it back inside the book. Tears filled her vision. She tried to keep the tears at bay. But they were leaking from the corners of her eyes. Her eyes slipped closed. She never was shown that heart-breaking tenderness before coming to Misty Pines. By contrast, Christine's heart began to pound as she thought about her harrying days at Florence Hall. She swallowed hard, tears. Thinking of all that Mrs. Roberts and her cousins put her through. She was the architect of all her misery it was these horrifying thoughts. That kept her from enjoying her freedom and happiness. But no more will she suffer so the past is in the past. Erik says I am safe now nothing will take away my happiness anymore. Christine stuffed the hurt and guilt back, summoning her former easy smile. 'I do deserve such happiness.' She thought to herself. "Thank you my angel of music for setting me free." I whispered to myself. Christine got up to put the rose into a cup of water. 'This will have to do until I can ask Erik for a vase.' I thought to myself. She then set the rose on the bedside table near the violin. Christine put the book under her pillow to keep it safe. I said my prayers saying an extra one for my guardian angel. She then changed into her chemise slipped under the covers and fell into a deep peaceful sleep. Dreaming of her angel of music.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait please forgive me. I promise you that I will not give up on this story it means too much to me. I am going to try to post one chapter a week. That is what I am planning anyways. Right now I am working with the amazing and talented PrimaDonna24601 she is my beta. We are going back and editing all the chapters I have posted thus far. So please hang in there. If it looks like there is a gap between chapters. I looked through all my reviews and they brought a smile to my face. I have been having a tough month and reading them made it so much better. I just want to say thank you for enjoying my little story. It means the world to me to know that so many wonderful people are reading my story:) Chocolate covered roses with black satin ribbons to all of you. On that thought I asked you all a question in the last chapter. That whoever is the first person to tell me where the inscription that's on Clair's locket came from. That I would name a character after them. Just as a reminder the inscription said Plus que ma propre vie in French. The English translation is more than my own life. I want to say that I have two lucky winners. The winners are Guest and A Reader. Congrats you two let me know through your reviews what you want your character name to be. I will put you two in a future chapter that I have planned. The name of the song is the Swan Song by Within Temptation it is such a beautiful song. So if you have not listened to it I recommend you do. It brought tears to my eyes. The first time I listened to it. Thank you for reading my story and review if you are so inclined. You know you want to LOL:) So I know that you are still with me.


	9. Chapter 8-Brother Time

A/N: I want to warn you all that this chapter is a short fluffy fill in chapter. But it is very important one I think and explains something that I know that you are all wondering about. Plus I wanted to get some brother time between the two:) I hinted at it in chapter 6 how close the brothers were but I wanted you to see for yourself. Plus I wanted to get a chapter out to those of you who begged for one. I am in the process of writing chapter 11 and am going to go back and edit chapter nine. I hope to have that up soon. But please hang in there with me. I also am in the process of packing and moving and having a cold is not helping matters right now. So please stick with me and don't give up on this story. If it looks like I'm giving up on this story. I already promised you all that I will never give up on it. Thank you again for all the lovely reviews. Remember the more you review the faster I will update this story. Also I know some of you want me to speed up and have Christine and Erik grow up already. But hang in there all good things take time. I have it all mapped out. A couple more chapters of them being little and by chapter 11 you will see a change in ages. I just don't want to rush it. I wanted them to fall in love slowly and enjoy being little. I don't know about you but I just love little Erik:) He is just the sweetest little doll ever. Plus some big things are going to happen real soon. I told you the fluffy is coming to an end soon and it is. Chapter 11 is the last fluffy chapter for a while. Then we get to the fun stuff. Like a deformed Erik it's going to be a real shocker.

evansrachel2282: I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter:) I hope you enjoy this one just as much. Sorry to say that Erik and Christine won't be happy forever. But enjoy it while it last.

Little Lotte87: I love little Christine to and Erik is just so sweet. I am glad that you love how I described them as kids. I was worried that they would come off as a little OC. But I am glad that is not the problem. Please don't cry yet you might want to save your tears. For what I put Erik through in future chapters:) But I am glad you are enjoying my little story.

FantomPhan33: I am going to answer all your reviews in one long post. I am glad you can see the JE plot. I tried to keep close to the theme of JE. But try to keep with the phantom plot as well. I thought with James being who he is and how he is always spoiled by mother and sisters. That he would take that as a sign and think he is king of the world. I also thought at that age he is trying to push his boundaries and see how far he could go. Maybe I am pushing it a little far. But I hope that I got my point through with kids thinking they are adults. I was not around a lot of boys growing up except for my younger brother. So I just used my husband at age 12. As for how hormones are at that age. As for Christine she is a little spit fire is she not? I cannot stand a weak Christine. I know she is still young but I wanted her to have an inner fire. I am glad you enjoyed the little scene about the ghost. I had to add that some of JE movies hinted at it and your right with it being Phantom. I could not resist. Yes I wanted Erik to be a Chagny it's for a reason I promise you. I can't wait to introduce Raoul now and no he is not a de Chagny. Real shocker I bet first story you read that Raoul is not a de Chagny. Oooh I wish I could tell you but I don't want to ruin the story for you. But I will give you a clue and say that I am keeping some elements from JE. Erik will have his revenge soon I promise you but it will have to wait a few more chapters before that happens. Just know that if Erik doesn't do it Christine will. Ooops there I go again and spill more about the story:) Sorry about the translation when I Googled it that is what my computer told me. I will go back and fix it thought. I don't want to cuss someone out or offend anybody. Thank you for letting me know. I am glad you are enjoying my music selection. I just looked and almost every chapter has my characters breaking out into song. LOL:) Sorry to say this chapter don't have that I needed a break for looking for the right song. I don't want to run out of music. But yes I can see Christine is starting to fall for him slowly. I wish I could create a music video for you. I feel cheated to and to think I wrote that chapter not thinking about that. But enjoy the picture and video in your mind. I will try to make pictures of all three together though. How is that for a compromise? LOL:) You say Erik can't be sinful at his age. I can't wait for you to read this chapter than. Erik is still the same bad boy at heart. I wanted to make Alex more like Philippe more responsible by nature but a still a bad boy at heart. You just wait and see what I have up my little sleeve if you think that was bad. I wish I could give you more clues but I can't without giving the story away. To tell you the truth I did not think about giving Erik the last necklace. Sorry I was thinking about someone else. But I promise she is going to give Erik something special. And no not that so get your mind out of the gutter if it's in it:) I know mine was there just for a little bit. Glad you enjoyed the picnic and the back story. I am sorry to say that the drama is only just beginning. The swimming scene was fun and just thinking of Erik is making me want to take a shower:) Fans self off. But enjoy the fluff while it last. Another clue this is JE after all so I had to add a dog. What would JE be without Pilot. There I go again and give stuff away again:) LOL I promise you by chapter 16 they will be all grown up. Just hang in there. Like you said they need a good foundation to build upon. Before building a house. At least until Raoul gets to the house. Yes I said that right you are going to meet Raoul soon. I kind of like Raoul and don't like it when people bash him. But that is the author's choice not mine. Does not mean that I'm going to stop reading a story because of it. So I am not going to do that. He is a great character and all. He is just not the right fit for Christine but he is not a bad guy. Yeah I was typing that chapter while listening to the Swan Song. So I know what you mean by getting the best of both worlds. Wow I think this post is longer than my story. Anyways enjoy this chapter. I can't wait to read your lovely review:)

A Reader: LOL:) I promise you that Alex is different from James. He is just an overprotective brother. I did not mean for him to rub off the wrong way. I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. And as for Christine I will tell you this every time she lets herself be happy something bad happens. So she is a little guarded of her feelings. But I promise you that it won't last long. I see you are as much a fan as Twilight as me. Maybe even more so. You should check out my flikr page. Your character is up. That's right you have a character. Tell me what you think. Sorry to say you are not going to know the back story for your character for a while. But at least I gave you a face for your name. Your review brought tears to my eyes. Thank you for reading my story and enjoying it so much. I just hope to do your unborn daughter justice.

Guest: I promise you that I would not give up on this story as long as wonderful people like you are reading it. I just had a few things come up that needed my attention. Your comment just made my day. I can't believe my little story is someone's favorite . You don't know what that means to me do you? I am sorry to hear about your mom. I know what it's like to have a parent that is sick. I just hope she feels better soon. I did post a picture of your character on my flikr account if you want to check it out. Yes I am a big Twilight fan. Lets get this right the books not the movies. I like the movies don't get me wrong but the books are my favorite of the two. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the wait.

And a big thank you goes to those few who read my story and don't review. Just know that you make my day for even reading my story and giving it a chance. And without further a due the latest chapter of Bleeding Inwardly.

Disclaimer: I still don't own POTO or JE... They belong to their respectful owners:( I just like to borrow them for my enjoyment and yours. So please don't sue me.

Chapter 8-Brother Time

Erik was in a deep dreamless sleep when he heard a knock at his door. He rolled over and put a pillow over his head to drown out the loud noise. When the knocking would not stop. Erik sat up in bed streching and wiping the sleep from his eyes. He shook his head to clear his thoughts of sleep he then rose from his bed and donned his robe. 'Who could be knocking at my door this hour?' Erik questioned himself. He said a quick come in. Belting the sash around his waist. When the door opened to reveal his brother Alex. Erik was confused and that expression must have been showing on his face. He looked out the window and saw that the sun had not risen in the sky yet. So that put the time around six 'o clock in the morning. He looked back to Alex to explain what he was doing in his chambers at this hour.

"All questions will be answered in due time. I promise brother, please just get dressed for breakfast. And meet me in the dining room in twenty minutes." And with that Alex left the room.

XXXX

Twenty minutes later Eighteen year old Alexander de Chagny sat across the table from his fourteen year old brother. Alex toyed with his egg on its little cup, eyeing his younger brother of four years from across the table. Erik was eating the lavish spread before him with great gusto; having eaten three pancakes already and was now starting to eat his eggs. Alex, though apprehensive, was pleased: his younger half was looking healthy and tanned, from all the hard work he guessed from working in the gardens, and he was energetic and talkative. Lanky, awkward with the clumsy grace of adolescents, Erik jabbered on about music and how he was looking forward to spending time with everybody. And he was excited to get to know Cynthia a little better. His older brother listened, smiling, still fiddling with his egg.

"You know, Erik," he remarked casually, carefully planning his spring, ""Do you think it will be alright if we could talk about what happened at dinner last night?"

"What more could we talk about brother? I thought dinner went well last night. Don't you?" Erik said trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Yes I think dinner went quite well... And you and Christine sang beautifully... But since you keep mentioning Christine… there were a few thing I…well, wanted to talk to you about... I think we need to discuss some things. And I think you know what I'm talking about."

When Erik remained still and did not answer him he continued. "I was hoping we could talk more about Christine? I know what you are hiding Erik."

Erik was confused and that expression must have been showing on his face. He listened, blue eyes innocent. Just as he was reaching for some juice he accidently knocked over the milk with his elbow. When Erik did not meet his stair or reply to his statement Alexander waited until the mess had been cleared by the butler before continuing.

"She is that missing girl isn't she?" Alexander said taking in his brother's features to see if he gave anything away.

"Yes Alex she is the missing girl... Are you happy now to know the truth...? But the thing is she not really missing now is she Alex?"

"Erik what did you do?" Alexander said with a concerned tone.

"I did nothing but save her. I had to Alex she was such a mess. You should of have heard what her cousin almost did to her. It was sick Alex just plain sick."

"I can only imagine what you're hinting at and I feel sorry for the girl truly I do. Christine is such a lovely child and I hate to be the adult in this situation. But for peats sake Erik how long do you think it will take for father to figure this out. I am surprised he did not figure this out already."

Erik turned white and uttered a curse under his breath. "He won't figure it out. I told him that her name was Kirsten Dacey and that her father was a Swedish Baron and that he was very well off. If you know what I mean. He did not ask any questions after that. Once money was brought up he did not seem to care. Who she was only that I do anything to secure a marriage between us."

Alex was not pleased at all over the announcement. "You told him what? Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes brother you heard everything correctly. I told him that she will be staying with us for a while. He did not seem to mind actually he was quite pleased with the idea."

Erik noticed his sigh of relief and frowned upon it. "I bet he was quite please with the idea of you marring Christine. Father becomes a different person when you mention money. I understand that you are trying to protect the girl. Truly I do. At least I am trying to understand things to the best of the information you gave me so far. And the information I picked up from my friend. But Erik I hate to be the barrier of bad news but what if he does find out?"

"He won't find out I told you this already. I know what I said to father was wrong. But I have to keep her safe Alex. I just have to. She makes me want to be a better person. Like life is not worth living without her. Does that make any sense Alex? I could give a rats about what father thinks right now. What more can I tell you to get you to understand what Christine has been through." Erik said raising his voice. He could not believe that Alex was worried about their father finding out. Erik thought he had the most clever cover story about Christine's past. But the way Alex was talking was making Erik second guess himself. He shook himself from his thought to concentrate on what his older brother was saying.

"I understand that Christine is dear to you. Trust me we are more alike than you think on the subject. That's exactly how I feel about my dear Cynthia. But you got to think with your head little brother not with your heart. When it comes to father. You can't let your guard down. You need to keep your head straight. But For God's sake, Erik! you can't keep father from finding out. What is your plan on keeping this quite? What about Christine? Does she know about this?"

"Keep your voice down! Do you want the whole house to hear?" Erik questioned looking at Alex he had always been close to his older brother and idol. So he hated that his brother did not trust him. When he knew Alex was relaxed enough he continued. "I understand what you're saying about father. My guard is in place. I am thinking straight. Why do you think I told him her dad was in Sweden right now? He can't find out. How will he? Nobody even knows that Christine even exists. I had quite the talk with her older cousin Evelyn before all this happened. Mrs. Henrietta Roberts has been keeping Christine a closely guarded secret. She is so ashamed to have a ward under her home. The only reason she wants Christine back is because she don't want to see her happy. For once in her life. Of course I have not told Christine yet. About all of this. But than again she has not even asked. Even if she did I would tell her. I know Christine would understand. But you must act civil about these matters Alex. Please don't tell father. I need your word brother. This must be kept between us. I know how much you love Cynthia and I kept your secret about courting her. Did I not?"

Alex and his father had always had a delicate, begrudging respect for one another, but now that Erik needed his help he could not turn him down. Erik was right. He hated to admit that even to himself. He owed his brother this after everything they had been through. He could give him his word to keep quiet about Christine's past. If his father found out the truth. Alex shuttered at the thought. He would do everything in his power to help his brother. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he answered his brother.

"You are right Erik. You did help me with Cynthia and for that I am in your debt. I give you my word as your brother to keep quiet about Christine. But we need to have some kind of plan Erik if father does find out. But that can wait until another time to talk about. Let's just enjoy this time we have right now and move on to discuss a more pleasing matter."

"I most certainly agree Alex. And thank you for your word. You could never know how much Christine means to me. She has been through so much and I hate to see her suffering for no reason. Now what other topic would you like to talk about?"

"You're very welcome little brother and I'm beginning to see how much this Christine means to you. But I also see that you have been working in the gardens." Alex said releasing a small chuckle. "You know that we could hire servants to do that." Alex said taking in his brother from head to toe.

"You are correct to say that brother. But I love working in the gardens. It makes me feel closer to mother." Erik said picking at his eggs.

"I miss her to you know. That's why I can't stay here so much. Too many memories of her. But if you enjoy it that much than knock yourself dead."

"I do enjoy it. I can't believe another year has passed." Erik said in a sullen tone.

"So do you think you could help me Dragon? I can't seem to get the rooms for my summer home quite right. It just does not look right." Alex said needing to change the topic.

"Why do you need my help? I thought you were the great Nighthawk. Who can figure anything out?" Erik said using his nickname from when they were children. He enjoyed teasing his brother. He was grateful for the subject change.

"Ha, ha, ha, real funny Dragon. You know that prank was your idea not mine. But yeah I really could use your help just this once. Don't let it get to your head now. I know how big your ego could get."

"No I can plainly remember that the prank with the bird was your idea. Nighthawk but of course you won't remember with your old age kicking in and all." Erik said letting a chuckle escape remembering how they got the then fourteen year old Lorraine, Lady Leicester to wear a live bird for a hat. Of course she thought the bird was dead and not drugged into a sleep induced coma. That did not last long and the bird soon woke up and started to pick at her hair and chase her around the manor. It was funny to see the young girl run and scream for her parents. Erik felt a small sting from his right arm and it shook him from his thoughts. He looked to Alexander who was laughing at the face Erik just made.

Alex was just about to crack his egg when he saw Erik pick up a bread-roll and throw it. He ducked just in time as the bread-roll sailed over his head. It hit the butler, Jacques, in the nose.

"Awe... That hurt Alex. My arm is attached you know." Erik said trying to get his laughing down and under control. "But what can I help you with?" Erik said beginning to eat his egg.

"Like I said I could use your help in designing the right music room. Amongst other rooms but that is the one that just does not seem right when I map it all out."

"Hmmm." Erik said scratching his chin. "I will have to take a look at the blue prints to see what has you in such a funk. And I will try not to let my ego get to my head. As you politely like to put it. But you know it's not every day that the great and powerful Nighthawk says he needs help. So I am going to flatter myself and say I am the best when it comes to fixing little problems such as this."

"Real funny little Dragon... I forgot to laugh... Then again it was not funny... It's only one small room and already it gets to your head. But that's all I ask is that you try to come down to planet Earth from whatever planet your big ego is on right now." Alex said letting a laugh escape from the face Erik made.

"What planet are you on brother... I'm on planet Earth right now... But I don't think you are... Remember you're the one asking for my help... Not the other way around... I will let it get to my ego if I want it to..." Erik said giving Alex a cheeky smile.

"Ok, ok... I will let this go to your ego just this once... But only just this once little brother... I call a truce on the matter... Deal..." Alex said shaking his head at Erik. 'Sometime the kid was just incorrigible.' Alex thought to himself.

Both brothers began to eat their food once more enjoying the comfortable silence that settled between the two. Once the food was cleared and the servants left the room.

Suddenly out of nowhere Alexander found himself being hugged fiercely by his little brother. He smiled and ruffled Erik's hair. "Now you don't feel like hurling bread-rolls at me? Do you Dragon?"

"I'm sorry," Erik replied, his voice muffled against the other's shoulder, "I just want to say thank you for everything Alex. And that I know that you are going to be leaving soon. I'm going to miss you. You're my older brother."

The Comte looked Erik in the eye. "You may find this hard to believe, but I'll miss you as well. But I don't plan on leaving anytime soon and your welcome little brother."

Erik beamed, and hugged him tighter, burying his face in Alexander's neck. Then he sniffed suspiciously.

"You've been using my soap."

"What?"

"My soap. That nice expensive citrus one I bought."

"I haven't touched your soap."

"You have." Erik withdrew.

"I'm not getting into another argument."

"Well, why do you smell like citrus then?"

Alex flushed slightly. "If you must know, Cynthia wears a citrus perfume."

"Ooh. Now I understand why you took so long with your trip. Why only now you smell like citrus. She has been keeping you busy now has she." Erik dodged Alex hand again. He started to laugh seeing his brother getting all flush.

"One of these days…" Alex sighed, and then shook his head, smiling. They both decided to retire to the study. But first Alex decided to go find a clean shirt. Once he was fresh and presentable enough. He walked to the study. Actually, he hadn't seen Cynthia today, with her enchanting citrus musk: He'd wondered whose soap that was. For the next hour the brothers discussed the summer cottage. The subject was soon changed after all the plans for the cottage was settled. Alexander and Erik than began talking about light business. And that is how they spent the rest of their afternoon together. Just the two brothers enjoying each others company. Like old times once more. Neither realized that a storm was coming their way.

A/N: Thank you all for reading my story and please don't forget to review:) Your word are like water to a very thirsty writer. Just think the more reviews I get the quicker I will updated this story. I know it was a short chapter. I already warned you though so everything is good. Like I said I am in the process of editing the next chapter so please hang in there. I hope to have it up soon:) Until next time my lovely readers. Please don't forget to check my flikr account I added more characters. The link is in my profile. So if you want a sneak peek into future chapters. Please feel free to check it out. I promise you that I would not give anything away if you do.


	10. Chapter 9-Time Changes Everything

A/N: Guess what my lovely readers I'm back:) Yes Erik finally let me out of my cage that he locked me into. I did not agree with what he wanted me to do with this chapter so I changed it on him. And what to I get for a reward but to be locked into a cage.. So not fair Erik. You tricked me Gerard Butler was so not in there. LOL:D First of all I just want to say a big THANK YOU for all your reviews! They got me through a tough time and it brought tears to my eyes knowing that you all cared about me. I can't express how much they mean to me. I'm a lucky writer to have such wonderful readers. Second I just want to express how sorry I am for not updating sooner. (Slaps hand) Bad author, Bad author. I know that's the number one way to decline people from reading my story. But now that I'm all settled into my new place and my computer is now running smoothly and Joshua's party is a thing in the past. I will be able to upload more frequently at least once a week is what I'm aiming for. Next I just want to say welcome to my new readers.. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I love writing it:) Now without further a due. I give you the latest chapter of Bleeding Inwardly.

Disclaimer: Sorry still don't own POTO or JE:( they belong to their rightful owners. I just like to borrow them for my enjoyment and yours. Please don't sue!

XXXX

Chapter 9-Time Changes Everything

Christine found Erik in the music room with his brother and sister. She woke up this morning to the most beautiful song she had ever heard. She leaned against the door frame taking in the sight of all the siblings gathered around the piano. She let the music wash over her it's melody weaving into her soul. Christine slowly walked into the room and closed the door quietly behind her. Making sure she did not disturb the siblings and break the spell she was under.

In our time of trouble

We only had ourselves

Nobody else

No one was there to save us

We had to save ourselves

And when the storms came through

They found me and you

Back together

And when the sun would shine

It was yours and mine

Yours and mine forever

She slowly walked over to one of the two chairs in the room and sat down to listen to more of the song. Christine felt tears fill her eyes and wiped them away with the back of her hand as she got absorbed into the music.

And oh how the years go by

Oh how the love brings tears to my eyes

All through the changes the soul never dies

We fight, we laugh, we cry

As the years go by

There were times we stumbled

They thought they had us down

We came around and how we rolled and rambled

We got lost but we got found

Now we're back on solid ground

We took everything all our times would bring

In this world of danger'

Cause when your heart is strong

You know you're not alone in this world of strangers

Christine sighed, and leaned back in her seat as she listened to the lyrics. The music spoke of longing for a loved one, losing your way, and knowing your not alone. It was hard not to respond to Erik's voice, with its faint, elusive quality of wistfulness which pulled at her heart. That rich velvet tone, with its incredible purity of resonance, held echoes of sadness. She never heard such loneliness in his voice before. It was impossible to ignore and Christine wondered what caused him to get so upset. She shut her eyes briefly, leaning her cheek against her hand, gazing at the family still around the piano.

And oh how the years go by

Oh how the love brings tears to my eyes

All through the changes the soul never dies(Ooh)

We fight, we laugh, we cry

As the years go by(Oh how the years go by)

And if we lose our way

Through any night or day

Well, we'll always be

(Always be)Where we should be

( We should be) I'm there for you

(There for you) And I know you're there for me

(Oh and how)As the years go by

(Ooh)You know you're not alone in this world of strangers

And oh how the years go by

Oh how the love brings tears to my eyes

All through the changes the soul never dies

We fight, we laugh, we cry

As the years go by(Oh how the years go by)

As the years go by Oh, how the love brings tears to my eyes

And all through the changes the soul never dies(Ooh)

We fight, we laugh and we cry(Ooh)

(Cry)As the years go by

When Erik sang the last part and his voice echoed around them, filled with such emotion, her mind threatened to go blank and lose itself in his voice and the emotion within it she did not want the music to end. It would be so easy, she knew, to succumb to the allure of his voice. To suspend her mind and let it float again upon the waves and currents of emotion from that haunting tone. To not think, to exist only in this strange dream-like world of warmth, of glowing molten candlelight, of music. But sadly she knew that all good things must come to an end. She closed her eyes and let herself drown in the music.

(Oh how the years go by)Oh how the years go by

Shh bee do, oh how the years go by

Now oh how the years go by

Woh oh how the years go by

As the years go by(Oh how the years go by)

As the years go by(Oh how the years go by)

(Oh how the years go by)(Oh how the years go by)

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open as the last note escaped from their lips, Erik collapsed against the piano as if he had poured all of his soul into the music and was now exhausted. Clair and Alex to for that matter looked like they were also exhausted. Like the music took all the energy out of them. To their surprise the silence was soon shattered with the sudden noise of clapping they did not realize they had performed for an audience. They turned around and looked for the first time around the room surprise and shock crossed each one of their features before they took a bow. Christine's soft blue eyes locked with Erik's green eyes, making her feel frozen to the spot simply by his eyes meeting hers. She felt as if her heart skipped a beat. They stared at each other for what felt like hours to her, but was most likely seconds in reality. Christine's heart began to beat harder within her chest as his lips curled softly upward giving her a small smile. That spell was soon broken by Cynthia and Erik broke his gaze from hers.

"Brava, brava. Bravissima. That was so beautiful." Cynthia said with a smile on her face.

And for the first time Christine noticed that she was sitting in the chair next to hers. She stood up and walked to Alex and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"I never heard you sing with so much passion before. It was simply breath taking."

"Thank you. Your to kind darling." Alex said not used to such praise.

"Brava! That was unbelievable. My goodness you all sang like angels." Christine heard herself saying. While she wiped the tears from her eyes. "That was absolutely incredible. My God!"

"Thank you Christine and Cynthia." Clair said liking all the attention she was getting. She took another bow enjoying her standing ovation.

XXXX

Soon after the small party found themselves in the dining room eating breakfast. Christine noticed that Alex kept giving Erik a lingering stair. She wondered what it was about. 'It was like Alex was trying to convey a message to Erik.' Christine thought to herself. She soon shook off the thought thinking she was reading to much into it. After breakfast was cleared from the table. And the small group broke apart and went their separate ways. Christine thought about the conversation that just took place. Something did not seem right.

"Cynthia darling I was thinking that you and I should go to town for a little bit." He then looked at Clair. "I was hoping you would also join us. Just to get you out of the house for a while. I don't know how you can sit around here and not get board." Alex said while taking a bite of his crepe. "I also need to pick up a few things while we are in town."

"I think going to town is a wonderful idea. I do have to pick up few things for the wedding." Cynthia said taking a sip from her tea.

"Can I bring Pilot? I was hoping I could bring him to the park." Clair said to Alex with a puppy dog face.

"Of course you can bring him. I'm sure he would enjoy the park."

Christine thoughts were soon interrupted by Erik. She shook her head to clear her mind. To listen to what he just said.

"Excuse me?"

Erik smiled gently. "I was just saying since my siblings are going to town. I was wondering if you would like to have your music lesson."

"Yes that would be wonderful." Christine said returning his smile.

XXXX

"Breathe deep. Hold it. Focus. Exhale on 'doe'."

Erik's long, graceful fingers moved over the piano keys, producing a rich sound which echoed throughout the music room. Although it was a simple scale, the music the man produced was enchanting and beautiful. The musician, as well as the music, had a rather mysterious feel.

"Back straight!" he demanded as the young soprano quickly straightened her back, still singing "doe" to his melody. "You will see, Christine, that the things you learn from me will help you. When you sing for a crowd of hundreds, they will all applaud you and your magnificent voice!"

As he spoke those last words, Erik pressed down hard on the keys, and a loud chord filled the room. The lesson was now just beginning.

Erik then stood up. His long black cloak folded at the ground and around his arms. Only his hands and head could be seen.

"You have come so far Christine! Your sound rings in my head, which is what a good singer leaves behind." Erik sounded joyful, but she knew that would not last for long. "However," he continued, "It sounds as if a cat is being strangled. The sound is squeezed, and we mustn't have that. Open your throat wide, let the air flow through."

Erik sat at the piano again, and placed his fingers on the keys once more. "This time, on 'la'. Hold each note for five counts, and then release. Feel the ringing in your head."

With that, Erik started playing once more. Christine stood; back straight, breathing as best as she could. Her throat opened as far as it could go, and out came a sound so pure, the man thought heaven had opened its gates. Erik stopped playing, turned and faced her. He was still sitting at the piano.

"That was much better. Now lets try again."

She blushed darkly that was the closest she got from a compliment from him. Since they started the lesson.' When he said he expected perfection from her he really meant it.' Christine thought to herself. But she would not have it any other way. She was brought out of her musings by Erik's voice.

"I'm sorry that was very rude of me. It's just that I get so caught up in music that I expect it to be perfect." Erik said releasing a sigh.

Erik looked back down at the keys of the piano and said, "We'll start with the same scales and exercises again." He then looked back up from the piano catching Christine's gaze. "This time don't be so tense when you sing. Just stand up straight, take a deep breath and relax. If it helps, find something to focus on. A spot on the wall, or perhaps a calming image in your head."

Christine paused, thinking of something to focus on. A picture floated in her head of her mother and father. She felt a smile grace her features. "OK. Got it." Christine straighten her posture standing up straighter, then she closed her eyes. Focusing on that image.

Erik began playing the same simple scales again, starting low then going high to test her range, telling her to use the 'ah' vowel.

'Her voice was truly beautiful, even on something as simple as scales.' Erik thought to himself. 'She also had an incredible range, going from a low E below middle C to an extremely high F.'

He paused, and turned to her. "You have a good range. You'll need to support more with your diaphragm on the high notes. Make sure to take a good, deep, low breath."

Christine had opened her eyes when Erik stop playing. She paused and nodded at his comments taking them to heart. "OK. I'll remember that."

He then turned back to the piano keys. "Now, let's do some simple exercises."

Erik looked over at her as he began to play an easy exercise. Christine closed her eyes and felt the music seeping into her soul. She felt at piece for once as she sang clearly.

He then played a chord on the piano. "Then, on Ah-" As he arpeggiates the chords, Christine softly vocalizes ascending fifths.

Erik then stopped her occasionally, "Do not attack from the back of your throat. On the breath!"

Christine's voice warms up, gaining freedom and surprising power. "Now, octave jumps," Erik commanded. Within twenty minutes of vocalizing, Christine's voice is moving flexibly and freely from low A to the E above high C.

After a few more exercises, Erik decided she was ready to sing a piece of music. He then lifted his fingers from the piano and the music ceased. Erik turned to face Christine she looked at him and blinked a puzzled expression on her features. He then looked down at the folder on the piano and reached for it opening it. Looking through all the music in there trying to decide which song for Christine to sing. He wanted something that showed off her range but something not to difficult for her to sing. Erik finally decided on the perfect piece. He grabbed the sheet music and handed it to her already knowing the piece by heart.

Christine then looked down at her copy, taking in the title. Think Of Me from the opera Hannibal. She remembered her father use to play it for her because she was to young to go to the opera to see it live. She looked at the key signature to tell what key it was in, as well as the time signature. The song began in D major then modulates to E-flat major. Christine then proceeded to sight read it in her head. Making sure she don't make many mistakes. It had been a while since she last sang this song and she wanted to refresh her memory. Christine was shook from her thoughts by Erik's velvet voice.

"Do you know this piece?" He questioned.

"Yeah I do. My papa use to play it for me before his performance."

"OK then tell me what the story of the opera is about?"

"Why does it matter? I am not going to perform this opera any time soon." Christine replied without thinking.

"Do you wish to be a trained seal, barking for fish?" Erik roared. "An artist always knows everything about the work she presents!"

"The story, if you will." His tone was icy.

Christine trembled where she stood. She has displeased her Angel. "I'm sorry, Erik," she murmurs.

"The story is set in Carthage, Tunisia. Hannibal and his army just returned from being away to discover that Carthage was under attack from a Roman invasion under Scipio. Elissa founded the city of Carthage. She was an exiled princess of Tyre, and ruled over 300 other cities in the Mediterranean. Her brother, King Pygmalion of Tyre, killed her husband, a high priest, who also happened to be her uncle. Pygmalion didn't want his uncle to get more powerful than he was, so he killed the priest and lied to Elissa about her husband's death.

"You memorized the synopsis in the libretto," he comments dryly. "What occurs after the aria?"

"Elissa then heartbroken became the mistress of Hannibal. She sings the song Think Of Me to her husband because she fell in love with Hannibal and begs for his forgiveness. For she will always love him but her heart truly belongs to Hannibal." Christine finished taking a deep breath.

"Very good Christine. The divergence of art and life. Shall we begin?"

Erik then turned back towards the piano. The introduction begins. Christine inhales deeply and sings.

Think of me,

think of me, fondly,

when we've said

goodbye.

Remember me

once in a while

please promise me

you'll try.

"Stop! And cease your squirming!" Erik roared standing up to face Christine with fire in his eyes.

"Was something wrong, Angel?" Christine said making sure to use his nickname hoping that would calm him down. She never seen him this upset before and for once was very frighten of him.

"You are singing behind the rhythm." Erik said with contempt in his voice.

"But I was singing with the accompaniment!" Christine said her temper starting to rise. 'Two can play this game.' She thought to herself. Nobody was ever going to be little her again.

"That is your mistake, child. The orchestra must play an even, flowing figure." And he then played the first two measures. To prove his point. "But you, Christine, must sing a dotted rhythm against it."

"It feels so funny. It feels wrong." She heard herself saying before she could stop herself.

"It is called allegretto and it is a mark of Chalumeau's quality as a composer. The pull of the differing rhythms illustrates Elissa's pain for falling in love with Hannibal. She is trying to say good bye to her husband. Telling him to always remember all the good times they had. But to always stop and think of her."

"You make it sound so beautiful, Angel." Christine said with a wisp full tone.

"Now sing it beautifully." Erik began the introduction again, molding the fluid, pliant phrases until it seems as if there is a real orchestra in the music room. Christine opens her mouth again and sings with confidence.

Think of me,

think of me, fondly,

when we've said

goodbye.

Remember me

once in a while

please promise me

you'll try.

When you find that, once

again, you long

to take your heart back and be free

if you ever find a moment,

spare a thought for me

The accompaniment surges, becoming more passionate with every note. Erik called out over the swelling music, "Now, breathe!"

We never said

our love was evergreen,

or as unchanging as the sea

but if you can still remember

stop and think of me . . .

Christine stands firmly, dwelling inside the music. She is becoming the exiled princess of Tyre, she is Elissa. In her mind, the girl who is pleading with her husband to always think of her. Even though she has moved on with her life.

Think of all the things

we've shared and seen

don't think about the things

which might have been . . .

Think of me,

think of me waking,

silent and resigned.

Imagine me,

trying too hard to put you

from my mind.

Christine closes her eyes becoming one with the music. She felt her self start to soar to the heavens. Christine launches a trill that would do the nightingale justice. "Lovely," Erik murmurs, "so lovely." Her voice flowed like a river of living, liquid silver, bathing him in the beauty of her soul. His spirit was entwined in the notes, bound inextricably with her voice. They were one. A rush of satisfaction washed over him.

Recall those days

look back on all those times,

think of the things

we'll never do

there will never be a day,

when I won't think of you . .

At the cadenza, inspiration hit Christine and she began to sing the cascading phrases. First mezzo-forte, then piano, floating into pianissimo, then swelling back into the sweetest forte.

We never said

our love was evergreen,

or as unchanging as the sea

but please promise me,

that sometimes you will think

Erik paused, unsure of the slowing of tempo she was doing. 'This is not part of the song. What is she doing?' He thought to himself. The music room was utterly silent save for the lilt of Christine's voice. The silver incandescence softened into a gentle playfulness and Erik laughed breathlessly.

'Ah, my love! What a marvelous cadenza!' Erik thought to himself.

Erik took up the accompaniment again catching the gist of her intentions and chimed the finale perfectly. Finishing the aria on the piano.

o-o-o-... of me!

Erik released the keys turning to face Christine. The music hangs in the air like a stolen kiss will hang upon the lips. Both breathing hard from the shear extortion of the music. They were both trying to catch their breaths. Trying to slow down their fast beating hearts.

Christine clasps her hands, willing herself to be strong in the face of her Angel's critique. 'There is always something to work on, something to improve. Will he be angry with me for changing the song?' She thought to herself.

At last, Erik makes his pronouncement. His velvet tone choked with emotion, Erik declares, "That was true singing, true music."

Erik than stood and stepped away from the piano. He pushed the chair back in and turned to face Christine. His warm, heavenly breath tickles her neck. She felt dizzy from the proximity and lurched forward.

Christine saw Erik raise his hand she felt her Angel's strong hand upon her shoulder for the briefest, most fleeting moment before he pulled away.

"Christine, you have the divine gift of song and an adequate aptitude for dance. Do not lose your focus. You could be a diva at any opera house one day." Her Angel growls, perhaps more harshly than necessary. "And do not slouch. It is the enemy of singing."

Christine stands as tall as her petite stature will permit. She can tell that the lesson is coming to its conclusion. Erik, with a feather-light touch, corrects her posture. He takes her head in his large hands and gently pulls her skull upwards, so that it is properly positioned over her spine. As he stands before her, he levels her shoulders, again, so softly that it is more of a breath than a touch.

The back of his Angelic hand pressed against her stomach, just above her navel. "Remember, Christine, the engine of your support comes from here, never your throat," he intones in that hypnotic, resonant voice. He then stepped away from her as if he had been burned and turned to face the doorway.

"You have a great voice. I look forward to our next lesson. Now if you will excuse me I have things I have to get done." And with that Erik left her standing in the room alone.

Christine puzzled over Erik's sudden change of moods. She could never tell with him. One moment he was praising her and improving her posture. The next moment he was as cold as ice. 'I hope I did not do anything to upset him.' Christine thought to herself. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts. She knew even if she lived to be a hundred years old she will never figure Erik out. Christine then walked out of the room and towards the big library. She was in need of some light reading.

XXXX

The next ten months passed in a blur of happy activity for Christine. She continued to take music lessons from Erik. And she began to flourish under his tutelage. In teaching Christine, Erik filled a void within himself that he hadn't even recognized was even there. Watching her bloom with new found confidence, to be gifted with that slow, shy smile . . . ah, it was perfection in it's self!

Her voice! Mon Dieu, what beauty lurked under her strangling timidity. Like a rare flower suffocated by choking vines and cut off from sunlight. She bloomed not just in her voice but in her mind as well. When he was not teaching her about music.

Erik led Christine deep into the rich landscape of literature, languages, art, mathematics, and of course music, painting a rainbow of beauty and knowledge along the way. The hours between when he would teach her began to stretch on and on. It started with an hour until an hour became two and two became three. It got to the point that Erik could not picture a single day that did not involve Christine in some way. With her, he began to see the world through fresh new eyes; he discovered again how to enjoy the simple splendor of ancient fables and poetry, the soaring beauty of the world's greatest composers, the quiet poignancy of a great artist's brush. Under her Angel's guiding hand, she flew.

The months passed in a blur as winter softened in the first tender blossom of spring. As the summer heat cooled to autumns falling leaves.

A vague restlessness gnawed at Erik's prized contentment. His home felt like it was slowly suffocating him. He needed to get out of and away from Misty Pines. But where to go where the rumors of Christine did not spread. And then it hit him the summer manor in Calais. He would just need to speak with Alex first and go from there.

'Now where to find his older brother?' Erik questioned to himself. Alex had not come down for breakfast and so the last time he seen his brother was last night at supper. He decided to check all the obvious places first. The first place he checked was Alex's study. Erik knew that Alex was under a lot of stress from their father. He came upon the wooden door and raised his hand to knock. Erik heard Alex say a quick enter.

As he entered Erik took a moment to admire his surroundings. Alex's study was a fairly large space. Beige walls with subtle dark brown damask pattern lined the walls. Complimented by the red oak wood floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with lines and lines of books. A couple of ornately designed rugs were placed on the hardwood floors. Two armchairs surrounded a small chess table on one side of the room near a marble fireplace. Another armchair was pulled up at a large rosewood polished desk. Its surface littered by books, stationery, and blueprints. Heavy dark brown curtains adorned the windows, though now they were drawn back to allow the sunlight to come inside.

Alex was standing facing the windows and looking outside at the beautiful weather. His arms clasped behind him as he looked out the window. Alex still had not turned around to greet him yet. After a moment of silence passed Erik decided to address his older brother.

"Alex I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." Erik hated the tremble in his voice and strove to make it stronger. He did not like to seem weak and young to his older brother. For cry out loud he was almost an adult he needed to start acting like one.

Alex turned around and walked over to a small table that Erik had not noticed before. He watched as Alex poured water from a pitcher into two glasses. He walked over to his desk setting the two glasses down on the side and tiding it up a bit. Alex put one glass in front of him on his desk while taking a sip from his. Erik walked over to the desk and took the glass, lifting it to his lips, watching as Alex turned his back and walked over to the study window once more.

"So Erik what did you want to talk to me about?" Alex questioned still facing the window.

"I was wondering if we could all visit the summer manor. I think from being cooped up in Misty Pines for ten months a nice change of scenery is in order."

There was a pause as Erik waited for Alex to answer. Erik looked at his older brother waiting for him to say something anything. Alex turned around from the window and walked to his desk and sat down in his chair. He motion to one of the other ones. Indicating for Erik to take one. Once Erik was seated Alex addressed his younger brother.

"OK now that you have my attention Dragon. I want to know why you want to get away from Misty Pines. This is so unlike you Erik to want to leave." Alex said taking a moment to study his younger brother.

"Well first of all ten months in one place can drive anyone crazy. Even sane ones like myself. Second I know that you are stressed and could use a vacation. Third it has been forever since we all have vacationed together." Erik gave him a sly smile, already knowing the answer. One of his eyebrow quirked when Alex stayed silent.

"You make valid points Erik. I do think that sometime away from Misty Pines is in order. I will go ahead and notify the servants at Rosehaven to make preparations for our arrival in three days time." Alex replied as he reached for a piece of paper and a pen. His eyes never left the paper, as he wrote out instructions for the servants of Rosehaven his hand never wavering in its movements. Alex finished writing and sealed the little envelope looking back up at Erik.

"Now that's out of the way. I suggest we let the girls know of our impending trip. And if I may be so inclined as to remind you. That Christine needs to know about her alibi before we go on this trip. We don't want any unwanted visitors stopping by unannounced." Alex said shifting in his chair.

"Yes I know that I still have to inform Christine of her new history. I don't need for you to keep on reminding me of it at every turn." Erik replied back looking at his older brother sternly.

"Calm down Erik I meant no disrespect towards you. I know that you will inform Christine in your own time. I know that it is a hard thing for you to do. I'm still shocked that she has not put one and one together yet. I mean with the servants calling her Kirsten instead of Christine."

Erik cocked his head to the side, curiously. "Yeah I know that she must be confused about that. I'm just as shocked as you that she has not confronted me about that. I know that I have to explain that to her before we go on this trip though." He let his mind wonder over different scenarios of him sitting down and talking with Christine. Each one ended with Christine screaming and locking herself in a room. Saying she never wanted to talk to him again. Suddenly, Erik scowled. Shaking his head to get such thoughts out of his mind. He did not think Christine would do such a thing but you just never know. Erik looked back at his brother.

"Like I said you will do it in your own time. Christine is a wonderful kind warmhearted soul. I'm sure she will understand once you explain everything to her. Don't get so worked up over it." Alex said shrugging dismissing it as nothing. "But knowing you as I do. I'm sure you can handle anything that comes your way."

"I have to agree that you are right Nighthawk. But only just this once don't let it get to your head." Erik said giving Alex a bemused smile.

"Did you say what I think you said? Or did the great and mighty Dragon just say that I was right. Please tell me that my ears are not playing games with me." Alex said in surprise as his hand clutched his heart in a dramatic fashion.

Erik just shook his head as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "So I guess that it not getting to your head was really a moot point."

"Yes it is far better to enjoy my winnings while it lasts." Alex agreed, standing up from his desk and grabbing his letter to post it. "Now I think it's time we inform the ladies of our trip." Alex said walking towards his closed study doors.

"Are you sure it's time?" Erik asked, gulping.

"Yes it's time. You have nothing to worrie about Dragon. If you need any help. You know that I will always be hear for you." Alex said with a nod, then opened the study doors and headed out looking for his beloved Cynthia.

Erik walked out of the study trailing behind Alex and closed the doors quietly. All the while thinking about what could go wrong when he sat down to talk to Christine.

While Erik knew he needed this vacation he was somehow dreading it at the same time. A feeling of doom and dread washed over him paralyzing his senses. Something told him to change his mind to pick another designation to vacation to. He shook off the feeling as cold feet about talking to Christine. What he didn't know was that in doing so would set into motion a chain of events that would change all lives at Misty Pines forever. In another part of England a different family received an invitation to Calais. The family sat down to discuss a possible vacation and all came to an agreement. A fateful meeting between two souls was about to take place and will alter the course of both of their lives forever.

XXXX

A/N: DA DA DA DA doom... Oh dear I wonder who that family is... Erik what did you do? Does anybody care to guess who that family is? I bet you can't... Leave your guesses in your reviews... I can't wait to read all your different answers... Like I said I have a few wild cards up my sleeves. The song Erik, Alex, and Clair sings is called Oh How The Years Go By sung by Vanessa Williams. It's a beautiful song if you ever get a chance to listen to it. I cried when I first heard it and thought it would be perfect for my story. And you all know Think Of Me is of course from Phantom Of The Opera by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Lyrics by Charles Hart. I just took out Raoul's part seeing in my story that Christine has yet to meet Raoul. As for the back story of the play Hannibal I took artistic license to describe what I thought the play was about. Since we only get to hear two songs from the play in Andrew's version. I hope I did not offend anyone by doing this. I looked through countless websites trying to find out what the play was about. But came up with nothing so I took what I found and mixed up elements of my making. I just hope I did it justice let me know what you think. Anyways down to business. I'm going on another vacation this week so I will not be able to upload until next week. I know right I just posted this chapter and now I'm leaving you with a cliffy.. Backs away from angry mob (pleading on hands and knees) Please put down your weapons.. Yes that means you Erik put the Punjab lasso away. Allow me a moment to explain. My husband is taking me and the kids to Six Flags. It's their first time leaving the state of Florida. I'm so excited Joshua is old enough now to ride the big coasters. Anyways I promise you that I will upload the next chapter as soon as I get back.. I will not leave you hanging for long.. Enjoy this chapter for now for the good stuff is just about to happen. Have a safe week and If you can take a moment to please review so I know that you all are still with me.


End file.
